Safe & Sound
by mrssamwinchester93
Summary: Keeva Hale is a werewolf with a rare genetic anomaly. When she meets Stiles Stilinski, everything changes. I don't own Teen Wolf.
1. Glad You Came

**SAFE AND SOUND**

CHAPTER 1

Wolf Moon/Glad You Came

She took a deep breath through her nose. It had been seven years since she'd visited this place last. The wind ruffled her cherry red hair into her chocolate brown eyes. She blew out her breath out between her lips to remove her hair from her vision.

Keeva Hale had taken a plane and two busses to get to Derek Hale's dilapidated, burnt-to-a-crisp house in the middle of the woods. The trees around the house were long dead and mutated. Their branches curved and twisted into the sky like broken fingers. She sighed and slowly began her descent into her oldest and only living relative's house.

Keeva Hale was orphaned four months ago when her only living parent, her father, passed away in a car accident on his way to the final play performance of the spring production before summer break. She had spent the last three months packing her things and taking care of his affairs and avoiding foster care.

Keeva Hale was sixteen and a rare breed of half werewolf. In the whole line of her family only five people were half-breeds, including her. Half werewolves didn't actually change during the full moon. Their speed was increased, they had better vision, hearing, and a better sense of smell than humans, but they didn't actually shift.

Keeva, being the only female half-breed in the entire existence of her family, had the unfortunate luck of experiencing either intense body aches or heightened arousal during the full moon. She'd been lucky up to this point to only experience the pain. Her mother had told her it was because she hadn't found her mate yet. Keeva wasn't so sure.

Keeva pounded on the crumbling door with a fisted hand. "Derek!" The door swung open and she walked in, smirking. She didn't see Derek at first but could smell him. "What are you doing here, Keeva?" She turned to her crouched cousin. "You actually remember my name?"

Derek stood from his crouch. She looked up at him and smiled. He was at least eight inches taller than her five foot three inches. "You smelled the same." She narrowed her eyes and laughed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again. She faced him and placed her three bags heavily on the hard wood. "I need a place to stay." Derek raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "No."

Keeva huffed and rolled her neck. "Come on, Derek. I have nowhere else to go. I'm your only living relative." Derek shook his head as he walked around her. "No." Keeva stomped her foot and followed his hastened steps. "Derek…" Derek stopped but didn't face her.

"Keeva, look at where I live. Why would you want to live here? I can't take care of you." Keeva sucked on her bottom lip. "But you don't have to. I'm sixteen. I can take care of myself. Please, Derek." Derek turned to her and put his hands on his hips. "Fine, but register yourself for school. I'm not doing it." Keeva clapped her hands and jumped once. "Thanks, Derek. I owe you big." Derek mumbled under his breath and turned to walk up the stairs.

The next morning, Keeva awoke bright and early to get a head start to school so she could avoid the crowd. She pulled out one of her favorite dresses. It ended at her mid-thigh and was double layer of cotton. It was zebra striped with adjustable spaghetti straps. The skirt was thin and pleated flaring out slightly at the waist. She paired it with some black leggings, a thin sweater and black dahlia sandals. She smiled down at her blue toes and grabbed her purple purse before heading out the door.

She skipped down the stairs and raised an eyebrow when she saw Derek twirling an inhaler in his hands. "You breath it in." He gave her a nasty look and she giggled. "Why do you have an inhaler?" He looked back at it. "It was dropped in the woods last night."

She shrugged and stared hard at Derek. "Ookay. Who dropped it?" Derek looked up at her and sighed heavily before standing. "Scott McCall." She searched his face and a chill went up her spine. "Why do I get a bad feeling?" Derek gave her a thin smile. "Because he was bitten by the Alpha last night." She gaped and watched as he walked into the kitchen.

She got her bearings and followed shortly after him. "Wait, what?" He turned to her and licked his lips, nodded, and braced his hands on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Yeah." She looked around her and sighed. "What are we going to do?" Derek looked sharply at her. "_We _aren't going to do anything. You're going to go to school and act like I never said anything to you. I'm going to try to find Scott."

Keeva gaped at him. "You can't seriously be asking me to not do anything." Derek nodded and turned away from her. "Derek, come on, he probably goes to my school." Derek snapped his head to face her. "Enough, Keeva." She flinched and folded her arms over her chest. Derek sighed. "I'm not talking about this with you. Go to school. Don't worry about it." Keeva gave Derek a worried look before nodding and leaving for school.

Keeva arrived at school and quickly hopped out of the car that she'd "borrowed" from Derek. It was an old, old, old car but still in pretty decent shape. She thought it belonged to her uncle, Derek's father, but she wasn't sure. It was a black 1967 Chevy Impala and it was beautiful. She might just have to steal this car from Derek.

She took a deep breath before slowly walking into the school. She entered the office and smiled warmly at the elderly secretary. "Can I help you, darling?" Keeva almost giggled. "Yes, I'm new. I just moved yesterday and I need to get registered." The secretary smiled graciously before directing her to a seat outside the principal's office. "He'll be with you shortly." Keeva smiled and sat patiently.

After what felt like hours, Keeva exited the office and entered the hall. The third hour bell had already rung and she was late to class. She sighed heavily and began the trek to Economics.

She was passing a random classroom when the most intoxicating scent hit her nose. She'd never smelt anything like it before. It was a mix of fresh cinnamon and chocolate chip cookies. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent. She walked slightly to the right and stopped when she felt the doorknob. She opened her eyes and looked at the room number. She smiled when it matched her third hour class.

She opened the door and a ruffled looking man with thick black hair turned exasperated to her. "What?" She opened her mouth in outrage. "Um, I'm in this class. I just transferred in." He rolled his eyes and sat up from his place at the edge of his desk, practically ripping her schedule from her hands. "Keeva? What is that German?" He looked up at her, honestly curious. She gave him a look of confusion. "It's Irish. Can I sit down?" He shook his head and gestured to the room, blindly handing back her schedule. "Find an empty seat."

Keeva absently followed the beautiful scent she smelled in the hall way and paused briefly when it matched a handsome boy in the middle of the row. His dark brown hair was cut short in a thick buzz cut. Freckles were scattered across his forehead and neck. He looked up and met her gaze and she felt like time just stopped.

His chocolate brown eyes rooted her to the ground, no to the earth. Her world revolved around this boy, her life depended on him. If he died, so did she. If he was in pain, she was too. If he needed her, she would be there. She would kill and be killed for this boy. She was in love with him. He was her mate.

A throat cleared at the front of the classroom and she jumped. She scurried to the back of the row and kept her gaze on the back of the boys head. She had to tell Derek.

When Stiles Stilinski woke up this morning, the last thing he expected was to meet a beautiful ginger and fall in love with her before lunch but that's exactly what he found in his Economics class on Monday morning.

He was sitting behind Scott like he always did when they had a class together tuning out whatever Coach Finstock was blathering about. He hadn't looked up when the door opened and Finstock freaked out about a student interrupting his class. He did look up though when he heard her voice.

It was like the most perfect music he'd ever heard. He could listen to it for hours on end and never get tired of hearing it. She was beautiful, too. She had this cherry red hair that ended just past her collarbones. It glowed a honey red in the light. She was petite with a thin figure. She was dressed to perfection. He couldn't see her eyes but he was positive they were the most beautiful color he'd ever see.

She gaped at Finstock when he asked her if her name was German. "Keeva? What is that German?" She drew her perfectly plucked eyebrows together and shook her head once. "It's Irish. Can I sit down?" He smiled at the tone of her voice. It was like she was talking to a small child. Finstock shook his head and gestured to the desks. "Find an empty seat."

Stiles' heart rate sped up when she walked down his aisle. He gazed at her, starting at her small feet clad in dainty black sandals. He smirked when he saw her blue toenails, his favorite color. Leggings covered her legs and half of her calves, ending in lace. A zebra print dress started at her mid-thigh and synched at her tiny waist. She clutched her schedule in one hand and her purse dangled from the other. She slowed when she came closer to his desk and stopped all together next to him. He met her eyes and drowned.

They were the most beautiful shade of brown he'd ever seen. The perfect mix of milk and dark chocolate was represented in her eyes. He saw his whole life as if he'd already lived it. Them together in the hallway, holding hands, kissing at his locker, her watching him on the bleachers during the lacrosse games, going to prom together, college, the altar. She was his reason for living. Without her, he was nothing.

The clearing of a throat brought him out of his stupor. His ears turned a deep shade of red and he ducked his head to his desk as she scurried off down the aisle. For the rest of the class period, he could feel her staring at the back of his head.

When the bell rang he stayed glued to his seat. Scott stood up and drew his eyebrows together when he saw Stiles sitting. "Stiles, come on." Stiles looked up at him and shook his head.

Keeva stood up and bit her bottom lip. She slowly walked up the aisle and stopped next to Stiles' desk. Stiles looked up and slowly stood from his seat. He looked down at her. God, she was small. She smiled up at him and licked her lips. Stiles almost died when her tongue poked out between her teeth. How he wanted to taste that tongue.

Scott looked quickly between Stiles and Keeva and a slow smile spread across his face. It was safe to say Stiles was probably officially over Lydia. "Uh, Stiles, introduce yourself?" He nudged his best friend.

Stiles jumped into action. He took a deep breath and held out his hand. "I'm Stiles. Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski. Nice to meet you." Keeva blushed and looked down at her feet before meeting his gaze again. She took his much larger hand in hers and it was like an electric shock. She gasped slightly and swallowed thickly. "I'm Keeva. Keeva Hale."

She heard Stiles' heard beat increase slightly when she said her last name. "Did you say Hale? As in Derek Hale?" Keeva looked at Scott, who'd spoken. She still held Stiles' hand in hers. "Yes. He's my cousin. I just moved in yesterday." Scott looked up at Stiles who was staring intensely down at Keeva.

"Are you Scott McCall?" Scott and Stiles looked sharply down at Keeva. "How'd you know my name?" Keeva looked up once at Stiles before looking at Scott. "Derek said you'd dropped something in the woods by our house last night. Your inhaler?" Scott licked his lips and nodded. "How'd you know it was mine?" Keeva smiled slightly. Scott was just a little slow. "It has your name on it." Scott rolled his eyes and nudged Stiles.

"Dude, we gotta go to class." Stiles opened his mouth to speak when the warning bell rang. He reluctantly released Keeva's hand and let Scott drag him away from Keeva. She smiled at a dumbstruck Stiles and held her hand up in a silent "see ya soon."

Scott literally dragged Stiles down the hall because he kept tripping over his own feet. "Stiles, man, come on." Stiles glanced up at Scott. "Did you see her. She was, for lack of a better word, beautiful." Scott scoffed. "What about Lydia?" Stiles glanced up at him. "Lydia? Who?"

Scott laughed out loud. "Lydia Martin? The girl you've been in love with since third grade." Stiles scoffed and pushed Scott's wrist away. "Lydia Schmidia." Scott rolled his eyes and glanced down the hall, spotting the new girl Allison. Stiles followed his gaze and rolled his eyes. "I see Allison though."

Keeva spent the rest of the day in a daze. She couldn't stop thinking about Stiles. He was so handsome. When she was driving home, she smiled as she thought of the way Stiles smiled at her. She giggled at the way his ears turned red when he was embarrassed. She shifted into park when she had reached Derek's house.

She hopped out of the car and hummed her favorite song and she literally danced inside the house. Derek looked up from pouring himself a soda when he heard Keeva dance inside the house. He drew his eyebrows together when she skipped into the kitchen and pulled a juice from the fridge. Derek watched her warily as she danced around the kitchen. "What is up with you? Did you get an A in science of something?"

Keeva giggled and twirled in front of Derek. "Don't be such a sour wolf." She pushed the corners of his mouth up with her fingers and giggled when he swiped at her. "What is wrong with you?" He scowled.

Keeva licked her lips and jumped to sit up on the counter. "I met a boy." Derek blinked at her. "So?" She huffed. "So, he smelled," She closed her eyes and shivered. "He smelled like nothing I've ever smelled before. He smelled like cinnamon and chocolate chip cookies. I think I'm in love with him."

Derek snorted into his glass. "You can't fall in love with someone in less than a day." She hopped off the counter and scoffed. "I did. He's so beautiful, Derek. He's got these eyes that you just fall into." Derek groaned. "You've got to be kidding me, Keeva. Unless he's your mate," He stopped and looked sharply at her. "Is he? Your mate?"

Keeva giggled and bit her bottom lip. "I think so. It's just like," He persed her lips and looked at the ceiling for a few seconds. "I've never felt like this, with anyone, before. He's different. I don't know." Derek huffed and shook his head. "Whatever."

Stiles and Scott were wandering aimlessly around the woods, their pant legs soaked up to the knee. "It's like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Stiles rolled his eyes as he listened to Scott babble. "That's not it. I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear. I can smell things." Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Smell things. Like what?"

Scott glanced back at Stiles. "Like that mint moheto gum in your pocket." Stiles shook his head. "I don't have any…" He paused as he reached inside his pocket and felt a single stick of gum. He pulled it out and unwrapped it, sticking it in his mouth.

"So all this started with a bite?" Scott nodded. "What if it's like an infection. Like my bodies flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock?" Stiles nodded. "You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Scott turned to look at him. "Are you serious?" Stiles nodded and put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, yeah I think it's called…lycanthropy."

Scott gaped. "What's that? Is that bad?" Stiles nodded, completely serious. "Oh, yeah. It's the worst. But only once a month." Scott shook his head. "Once a month?" Stiles nodded. "Mhmm. On the night of the full moon." He howled. Scott shoved him lightly and walked away.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Scott scoffed. "There could be something seriously wrong with me." Stiles shook his head and laughed. "I know! You're a werewolf! Grrrr!" Scott wasn't laughing. "Okay, I'm kidding. But obviously if you see me in shop class trying to felt all the silver I can find cause Friday's a full moon."

Scott wasn't listening and stopped walking. Stiles stood beside him with his hands on his hips, looking around the area. "I could've sworn I dropped it right here. The body, the deer came running. I dropped it right here." Scott crouched and pointed by a tree. Stiles shrugged. "Maybe the killer moved the body." Scott looked up. "If he did I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like, 80 bucks."

Stiles looked over and saw Derek, Keeva standing behind trying to see, a few feet away. He slapped Scott's shoulder and he stood. Derek strode towards them, Keeva trailing behind. "What are you doing here?" Stiles peered around Derek to see Keeva. "Huh? This is private property." Stiles scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, man. We didn't know." Scott gave a small nod. "Yeah we were just looking for something but…" Derek raised his eyebrows. "Forget it."

Derek reached in his pocket and tossed Scott his inhaler. Scott caught it and stared, open mouthed, at Derek. Stiles watching him walk away. Keeva followed her cousin with her eyes. "Dude, come on, I gotta get to work." Stiles slapped his shoulder. "Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles glanced over at Keeva, who was twirling lightly, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Remember what?" Scott asked. Stiles sighed. "His family? They all burned to death in a fire like 10 years ago." Scott looked over at Keeva. "Wonder what he's doing back." The boys began to walk away when Keeva cleared her throat. "Hi." She said.

Stiles smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, walked slowly towards her. "Stiles." Scott called. He was promptly ignored. "Hi." She smiled when he was directly in front of her. He cocked his head to the side. He smirked and looked down at his feet. "Why do people call you Stiles?"

He raised his eyebrows and smiled down at her. "I'm a unique person." She giggled and raked her eyes over his body. "I can tell." He smiled and opened his mouth to speak. "Keeva!" She rolled her eyes and huffed. "I'll see you at that party? Friday?" Stiles opened his mouth to speak. "Keeva!"

She growled and twirled around to run away. She was about 10 feet away before she turned back. She stopped abruptly in front of him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He was stunned and had no time what so ever to react before she was running again.

He sighed and turned to Scott who had his lips pressed together like he was trying not to smile. His eyes were wide and shocked. Stiles cleared his throat and began walking back to Scott. "I think you've got yourself a girlfriend, Stiles." He smirked at Scott. "Shut up."

Stiles was getting ready for lacrosse practice, his mind only half way in it. He couldn't stop thinking about not only Keeva Hale but what his dad had told him the night before. About the body they'd found in the woods. He took a deep breath as he tugged his t-shirt off and over his head.

He started when small fingers traced his spine. He jumped and whirled around to come face to face with Keeva. She smiled shyly up at him. "Sorry. Couldn't help it." He smiled down at her, oddly comfortable with her presence, and shook his head. "No, it's fine. I don't mind."

She licked her lips and dropped her gaze. He felt like he should feel awkward just standing there in silence but for once in his life, he felt comfortable in the silence. "So, you play lacrosse?" She said. He nodded and began to pull out his practice gear. She looked around the locker room, walking away from his locker and giving herself a tour.

"It's hot in here." He looked up and smiled. "Yeah, it's just the heat from all the bodies that flood in here after practice." She smiled and ran her fingertips over the lockers. "How long have you been playing lacrosse?" He stuck out his bottom lip and thought for a minute. "Uh, I don't know. A few years, I guess. I started after my mom died."

He heard her stop moving. "Your mom's dead?" He nodded and then remembered that she couldn't see him. "Uh, yeah. Cancer." He felt her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He looked up at her and searched her face. "It's okay. It was a long time ago." She paused before nodding again.

"My parents are dead, too. My mom died when I was ten and my dad four months ago. That's why I moved out here. Derek's my only family." Stiles sighed. "I'm sorry." She shook her head and smiled. "It's not a big deal. It was a car accident. Drunk driver." He licked his lips and watched her.

She bit her lip and glanced down at his lips. He opened his mouth to speak but her lips crashed down to his. He wrapped his arms around her back and buried his fingers in her red tresses. She rested her elbows on his shoulders and molded her palms to the back of his head.

He leaned against the locker and tightened his hold on her. She moaned against his lips and brought her right leg up around his hip. He rested his palm on the curve of her leg where her backside began. She sighed and he slowly slid down the locker.

She let him carry her down and then straddled his waist. She pulled back to catch her breath before resting her forehead against his. He breathed heavily. "I'm so…sorry. For attacking you." She giggled and shook her head. "No, it's my fault." He smiled and bit his lip. "I'm going to be late to practice." She sighed and ran her fingers through his short hair. "Okay." He smiled and let her stand.

She pulled at the bottom of her dress before giving him a small wave. "I'll see you at the party?" He nodded and watched her slowly walk out of the locker room. He rested the back of his head on the lockers and smiled.

"Oh, shit. Scott!" He jumped up and finished putting on his gear before running out to the field. "Scott!" Scoot looked over as Stiles ran out onto the field. "What?" Stiles panted and rested his hand on Scott's shoulder. "I over heard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab on the animal hairs found on the body in the woods." Scott walked away. "Wait, you're not going to believe what the animal was." Stiles panted, worry written all over his face. "It was a wolf." He finished weakly.

Keeva smiled as she looked at her outfit in the mirror. A short black halter dress that hugged all her curves and a pair of black flats on her feet. Her hair was lush and shiny, her natural waves making an appearance. She bit her lip and skipped out her door.

Derek was doing pull ups in the doorframe. "Where are you going?" He asked. "There's a party tonight to mourn the end of summer." Derek snorted. "You're not going." She stopped, her hand on the doorknob. "Excuse me?" Derek didn't look at her. "I smelled him on you when you got home from school. I don't care if he is your mate. You're not going."

She stomped her foot like a child. "I'm going to that party. I don't care what you think." He was at the door and slamming it shut before she had it halfway open. "I said, no." She crossed her arms. "Why?" He chortled. "Do I have to have a reason?" She huffed and looked away. "Come one, Derek. Please." He shook his head.

"You were my age once." He shook his head. "I'll fight you." He nodded. "I know but I can change and you can't so crawl on back up to your room and change your clothes. You're not going." She stood her ground. "I already told him I was going."

He walked into the living room and pulled his shirt and jacket on. "Where are you going?" He looked over his shoulder at her. "I'm going to the party." She gaped. "You've got to be shitting me?" He turned and laughed. "I can assure you I'm not shitting you."

Keeva was livid. "You can't tell me I'm not going and walk out of this house to go exactly where you told me not to." He laughed. "I sure can." She was on the verge of tears. She always cried when she was angry. "Fuck you, Derek." He laughed and pulled open the front door. "You want to go? Fine but if you're not leaving when I do, you're stranded."

She waited until he was out the door before giggling and jumping up and down. "Thanks, Derek!" She distantly heard him say "You're welcome."

The party was in full swing when she walked in. Bodies crowded the front door and entryway. The music was loud and shook the walls. The bodies were packed so tightly together against the walls that Keeva had to walk inside the house sideways.

She made herself as small as possible without tripping or stepping on anyone. She grimaced when a body was roughly shoved into her. She could smell his breath and it reeked of beer.

She kept herself from gagging and continued to walk through the crowd. She took a deep breath when she was finally in an open area of the house. She looked around and took a deep breath, heading toward the bar.

She smiled at the boy behind the table. "What can I get you, sweetheart?" She blushed. "Uh," She pursed her lips and looked at the variety of liquors. She had never had an alcoholic drink before and she wasn't sure if she wanted to start now, not after how her father died.

"She'll just have a coke." She looked over her shoulder when Stiles spoke for her. She smiled and thanked the bartender when he handed her her soda. She turned to Stiles and smiled up at him. "Thanks, I didn't know what to get." He shrugged and gave him a small smile. "Well, you know, I'm good like that."

She smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. She glanced up and saw Derek standing over by the fence across the pool. Her face didn't change but she stared at him. The corner of his mouth curved up and he shook his head just a fraction of an inch. Her smile widened when she heard the song that began playing. "I love this song!" Stiles glanced at the DJ and nodded. "Internet Killed the Video Star," He looked back down at her. "It's a good one."

She blushed; she'd been doing that a lot lately, and looked at the ground. "Do you want to dance?" She snapped her head up and stared at him, wide-eyed. "Yes." He smiled and held his hand out to her. She took it and let him lead her to the edge of the pool.

When the song came to an end, she looked at Stiles and licked her lips. "Is there somewhere we can go?" His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth in a perfect 'o'. She sucked in a deep breath and shook her head quickly. "No, no, no. That's not what I meant. What I meant was… I mean… Would you…" She face-palmed herself. "Can we talk?"

He blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go." She sighed and followed after him, back into the mass of writhing bodies.

She pressed her back against the door of the bedroom they had entered. The music was marginally quieter and she could actually hear herself think. She looked him up and down and smiled at his attire. He was dressed down to a tee. Dark blue jeans adorned his legs and gray vans covered his feet. A long sleeved light pink button down stretched tightly across his chest and a black tie gave her eyes a perfect pathway of down his chest. She unconsciously licked her lips and took a deep breath. She was suddenly nervous.

Stiles tried to look anywhere but at her. She was perfect with a black halter dress that hugged all her curves and black velvet ballet flats with a small bow on the toe. Her red waves were pined to one side and shined like silk in the light. Very little makeup covered her face.

She slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "So," He cleared his throat and sat down beside her. "So," She nodded. They had never been awkward but now it was like there was an elephant in the room.

He rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head. He didn't know what to say. "What were you and Scott doing in the woods on Sunday?" He looked up at her. "What?" She smiled. "Scott dropped his inhaler in the woods the other night? What were you looking for?"

Stiles licked his lips and looked away. "Uh, well, my dad got a call about this body in the woods but it was only half of the body so we decided…" He shrugged. "Well, I decided to go look for the other half." She smiled and played with the ends of her hair.

"What happened?" Stiles looked up and shook his head, opening his mouth to speak. "Uh, Scott dropped his inhaler when a heard of deer startled him." Keeva nodded. She wanted to tell him. "And he was bitten?" She looked over at him. He was startled. "Right?" He nodded dumbly.

"Yeah. He said by a wolf but…" She smiled thinly and bit her bottom lip. "How-how did you know-know that?" He stuttered. She smiled over at him. "You're cute when you stutter." She reached out to touch his face but he backed away and that hurt. Her smile fell and she looked down at her lap, wringing her fingers together.

"Keeva." She flinched when he said her name like that. So accusing. "How did you know that?" Her chin trembled. "Derek told me." Stiles stood suddenly. "So, he is the one who bit Scott! I knew it!" Keeva looked sharply up at him. "You already knew?" She jumped up.

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but closed it when words failed him. She crossed her arms. "Well, I, uh, we, um…Well," She huffed. "Derek didn't bite Scott." He cocked his head to the side. "Did you bite Scott?" Keeva gasped sharply. "No! I'd never met Scott before Monday! I don't know who bit Scott." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I never…Wait, does that make you a werewolf?"

Keeva paused for several seconds before she sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Not exactly." She whispered. Stiles' eyebrows shot up and his chin dropped open. "Not exactly?" Keeva laughed humorlessly. "No, not exactly." She looked up and him and bit her bottom lip.

"I come from a long line of werewolves, but I think you already knew that." Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and nodded. "My mom was a werewolf, my dad was a werewolf, my grandpa, my grandma, Derek, his parents, practically everyone. Every third child in the family was human. We don't know why, that's just how the gene worked. Derek's youngest sister was human, our cousin Troy was human, our Aunt Linda and Uncle David were both born human."

Stiles nodded, slowly being drawn in by her family history. "So, if you're not a werewolf and you're not human, what are you?" She smiled sadly. "There's a very rare genetic anomaly present in five generations of my family." Stiles stopped and stared at her. "What kind of genetic anomaly?"

Keeva thought for a moment, trying to find the right words. "I'm a werewolf. I have all the enhanced senses. I can hear things you can't, like your heartbeat, which just rose. I can smell things you can't, like your Axe body wash that you used this morning." Stiles gaped at her. "I just don't change during the full moon." Stiles drew his eyebrows together. "I'm still confused."

Keeva sighed. "It's almost like I'm a half werewolf. I have all the enhanced senses but I don't change during the full moon. I just stay like this." She gestured to her figure. Stiles nodded slowly. "So, Derek is a werewolf." Keeva nodded slowly. "And so are you?" She nodded again. "But you said you don't change."

Keeva licked her lips. "I have all the regular enhanced senses like Derek and Scott I just don't change during the full moon. My physical appearance stays the same. Wolfsbane is just as toxic to me as it is to Derek and Scott." Stiles nodded. "How is it an anomaly?" Keeva laughed lightly. "I'm one of five people in my family who's had it. One person every generation gets it. My mom's cousin Maverick had it, my great Uncle Jesse had it and so on."

Stiles sat down heavily on the bed and sighed. "That's…weird." Keeva giggled and nudged his shoulder. He chuckled and nudged her back. "Why does it feel like I've known you forever?" She looked at him and her smile slowly slid off her face. "Maybe because you have." He looked into her eyes and smiled lightly. "You are…" He pushed her hair back behind her ear. "So beautiful."

Keeva blushed a deep red and bit her bottom lip. She looked up at him and glanced down at his lips. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered. She met his eyes and nodded slightly. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips lightly to hers. She sighed and ran her hands over his hair and rested her forearms around his neck.

He ran his hands down her back and rested them on her hips. She moaned and pressed her body closer to his, throwing her right leg over his thighs, straddling his waist. Stiles dragged his blunt nails down the skin of her thighs. She stroked his face and traced his features with her fingertips.

Stiles pulled back and kissed the corner of her mouth and made a trail across her jaw and down her neck. He latched his mouth to the pulse point on the right side of her neck. She moaned and pressed herself closer to his chest, rocked hard against him. She could already feel him getting hard against her.

He tightened his hold on her and moaned against her neck. She keened and tightened her legs around him. Stiles froze when the door burst open. "Oh, Jesus, sorry…Stiles?" Stiles lifted his head and smiled nervously at Jackson, Lydia hiding behind him.

"Yo, what's up Jackson?" Keeva bit her bottom lip and sat up straighter and placed her feet on the floor. "I should go." Stiles shook his head and trailed his fingertips down the backs of her thighs. "I'll take you home." She smiled and shook her head. "Derek's here. He can take me." Stiles' eyes grew wide. "Derek's here?" Keeva nodded slowly. "Don't worry. He just wants to make sure Scott's okay." Stiles hesitated before nodding. She knew he didn't believe her. She leaned down slightly and kissed him.

He opened his mouth and used the tip of his tongue to taste the inside of her upper lip. She pulled back and smiled at him. "I'll see you on Monday?" His gaze was unfocused and dazed as he nodded. She smiled and stood up straighter. Jackson stared, wide eyed and jaw dropped, as she stepped around him and out the door.

Jackson looked over at Stiles who slowly stood and pressed his lips together, slipping his hands into his back pockets. He nodded once at Jackson and Lydia before walking around them.

Stiles drove his car down the road. His Friday night had not gone as planned. First, he finds out the girl he's in love with; love, God they'd only known each other for a week and he was in love with her. There was just something about her.

He shook his head and licked his lips, tightening his hand on the steering wheel. Anyway, first he found out she was "werewolf" at least, half of one. Then, his best friend wolfs out at the party and now, he was driving, with no sleep, on the back road by the woods, looking for Scott.

He breathed a sigh of relieve when he saw Scott's lone shirtless figure walking down the side of the street, holding his right arm in his hand. He came to a stop beside him and unlocked the doors.

Stiles handed Scott his jacket when Scott shivered against the seat. They drove in silence for a while before Scott spoke. "You know what actually worries me the most?" Stiles glanced at him. "If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Scott didn't move. "She probably hates me now."

Stiles groaned and shook his head. "I doubt that." Stiles licked his lips. "But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you know you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freaking werewolf."

He looked at Scott who was giving him an incredulous look. "Okay, bad idea." Scott rested his head against the window and heaved a mournful sigh. Stiles rolled his eyes and patted Scott's shoulder. "Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to I'll chain up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice." He looked over at Scott. "I had a boa once. I could do it." Scott shook his head and laughed at his best friend.

"So, how's Keeva Hale?" Stiles glanced over at Scott. "I don't know what you're talking about." Scott chortled. "Yeah right, I could smell her on you the minute I stepped inside this car. Besides, she left a scratch on your neck."

Stiles' hand shot to the back of his neck. "No way." Scott laughed out loud. "I'm kidding." Stiles looked at him. "You're a jerk." Scott laughed. "How is she?" Stiles glanced at him before clearing his throat. "She's a…well, not completely but…she's a werewolf." Scott jumped up and looked full on at Stiles. "What?"

Stiles grimaced. "She told me last night before we started making out. She's a half werewolf. Not full. She doesn't shift during the full moon." Scott scoffed. "So, she's still a werewolf." Stiles glared at Scott. "So? You're a werewolf and you make out with Allison." Scott shook his head. "I haven't done that yet." Stiles snorted.

"What does it matter? She's still the same person we met on Monday. I don't see what the problem is" Scott shook his head. "She could hurt you." Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Really? Because she shifts all the time?" Scott licked his lips. "Look, Scott, it's not a big deal. There's nothing wrong. It's fine." Scott shook his head and turned back to face the road. "Don't call me when she bites your dick off. I'll just say I told you so." Stiles barked out a laugh and punched Scott's arm.

The weekend didn't go by fast enough for Keeva. On Monday morning, she jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as she could. Derek didn't stop her on her way out the door and she was glad of that fact.

She parked her car and waited patiently for Stiles and Scott to show up so she could be the first person he saw when he got there. She had to stop herself from running to him when he slammed his car door shut.

She could feel his heart rate pick up when he saw her and blushed when a smile painted his lips. Scott was muttering about how Allison was going to react when he explained to her why he'd stranded her at the party but Stiles wasn't listening.

Stiles stopped when he was in front of her and Scott kept walking, not noticing that his friend had left his side. Stiles just looked down at her, a small smile on his lips. She smiled up at him. "Hi." She whispered.

He shook his head and chuckled before swiftly wrapping an arm around her waist and crushing his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Too soon, he pulled away and looked at her. "Hi." She smiled and giggled before knocking her forehead against his and winding her fingers through his.


	2. All To Myself

Second Chance at First Line/All to Myself

Stiles was walking down the hall headed towards the locker room to get ready for lacrosse practice. He had just left Scott on the sidewalk to explain to Allison when he was thrust out of his train of thought when a hand linked with his. He looked to his right and smiled when Keeva looked up at him. "Well, hello, beautiful." She blushed and looked straight ahead.

"Hi." He chuckled and shook his head. "How was class?" She smiled. "It was good. We took notes in most of them. Is Scott talking to Allison?" Stiles sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he was trying to come up with a good explanation before I left."

Keeva shook her head and licked her lips. "I hope he came up with a good one." Stiles licked his lips and bit his bottom lip, nodding. "Yeah, I said he should just tell the truth but he didn't agree with me."

Keeva giggled and looked up at him. "That's a really good idea but for some reason I don't think that Allison would take very well to Scott's being a werewolf." Stiles laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right."

They stopped when they came to the locker room door. Keeva wrinkled her nose when she smelt the overpowering scent of sweat and dirt filled her senses. She shook her head and pressed the back of her fingers to her nose. Stiles laughed at her and shook his head.

"It's not that bad." She looked up at him. "I think you're forgetting that I have enhanced senses? No?" He laughed again and leaned down to kiss her. Before he reached her lips he was nudged from behind making him stumble away from her. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Jackson disappear behind the lockers. "Thanks, Jackson. It's appreciated."

Keeva shook her head and stood up on her toes and kissed the underside of his jaw. He froze and his eyes stopped on the top of her head. She stepped back and smiled up at him. "I have to head home. Derek's being weird."

Stiles sighed and nodded, hoisting his backpack higher up on his shoulder. "I'll see you later?" She blushed lightly and bit her lip. "Bye, Stiles." He smiled.

Stiles did a double take when he saw Scott lean against his locker. He went up to Scott and ignored his dumbfounded look. "Did you apologize to Allison?" Scott was in a daze. "Yeah." Stiles hesitated before speaking again. "Is she going to give you a second chance or…?" Stiles trailed off. Scott raised his eyebrows and nodded slightly. "Yeah." Stiles grew excited. "Yeah, cool, so everything's good." Stiles turned to leave when he heard Scott say "No." He drew his eyebrows together and shook his head. "No?" Scott nodded again. "Remember the hunters. Her dad is one of them."

Stiles leaned forward in a manner that suggested he didn't hear him. "Her dad?" Scott continued like he hadn't spoken. "Shot me…" Stiles grew louder. "Allison's father?" "With a crossbow." Stiles was severely confused. "Allison's father?" Scott shouted. "Yes, her father! Oh, my God. Oh, my God!" Stiles raced to his friend and lightly slapped him on the cheek.

"Scott, you okay? Hey, he didn't recognize you, right?" Scott shook his head, unconvincingly. "No, no, I don't think so." Stiles shrugged. "Does she know about him?" Scott looked up like an idea just came to him. "I…I don't know. What if she does?"

Stiles looked over his shoulder when Finstock blew his whistle, signaling the beginning of practice. When he turned back to Scott, he was whining. "Scott, just focus on lacrosse, okay? Take this," He shoved Scott's shoulder pads into his chest. "Take this." He pressed Scott's lacrosse stick into his limp arms and gripped his shoulders. "Just focus on lacrosse for now, okay? Yeah. That's all you need to do."

Scott nodded. "Lacrosse." Stiles nodded encouragingly. "Here we go." He enunciated each word with a slap to Scott's shoulder. Stiles ran out of the locker room, slipping in his cleats on the way out.

Stiles watched apprehensively as Scott ran the drill for the first time. He gaped when Jackson hit him in the chest and threw him halfway across the field. He was too far away to hear what Jackson or Finstock said to him but he could tell something was wrong as Scott jogged back to the front of the line.

Stiles stepped halfway out of line to watch Scott. Jackson got ready and Stiles held his breath. Finstock blew the whistle and Scott ran. He lowered his body and threw his weight starting at his shoulder into Jackson's body.

Jackson went down harder than a sack of stones and clutched desperately at his arm. Scott gripped his head in his hands and fell to his knees. Stiles jerked out of line and made a beeline for Scott. He threw his helmet off and wrapped an arm around Scott's shoulders, slipping to one knee.

"Scott?" He could hear Scott growling low in his chest. "I can't control it Stiles, it's happening." Stiles was startled, his heart racing in his chest. "Right here? Now?" He looked back at the rest of the team who was crowded around Jackson. "Come on." He pulled Scott to his feet and led him back to the locker room.

He placed Scott on the bench and crouched in front of him. "Scott, you okay?" Scott looked up and Stiles' heart stopped when he saw piercing yellow eyes staring back at him. "Get away from me!"

Stiles fell on his backside and crab walked backwards away from Scott. He stood up and ran, slamming hard into the lockers behind him. Scott ran, on all fours, towards him and leapt up on top of the lockers.

Stiles stared up at him and slammed against another set of lockers. Scott growled and followed him with his eyes. Stiles ran for the entrance to the locker room and braced himself against a caged locker. He glanced up at Scott before running for the entrance.

He jumped over the bench and slammed his back hard against the wall barely noticing when his shoulder knocked painfully against the fire extinguisher. He fumbled with it as he took it off the wall. Scott jumped down from the lockers and roared at Stiles when he was sprayed in the face with extinguishing foam.

Stiles let up on the release and whirled into the hallway, clutching the fire extinguisher to his chest and pressing his back against the wall. His heart was pounding and the back of his neck was damp. He turned his head when he heard his name.

He poked his head barely around the corner and saw Scott breathing heavily on the bench with his helmet on the ground at his feet. "What happened?" Stiles sighed and dropped the fire extinguisher, making a resounding clatter. He glanced over at Scott and roughly pulled off his gloves and threw them across the room. "You tried to kill me. It's like I told you before," He sat on the floor in front of Scott, crossing his ankles. "It's the anger it's your pulse rising."

"It's a trigger." Scott shook his head. "But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed. Stiles nodded. "Well, it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone when you're on the field." Stiles shook his head. "You can't play Saturday you're going to have to get out of the game."

Scott gaped at his friend, not believing the words that just came out of his mouth. "I'm first line." Stiles met his eyes. "Not anymore."

Stiles lazily dropped his bags by his door before collapsing backwards on his bed. He sighed heavily up at the ceiling and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Hey." He jerked up at the sudden greeting and glared at his window. Keeva crouched on the sill and stared amusedly at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Stiles gave her a tired smile. "It's all good."

She glanced around the room once before hopping down off the window and walking towards him. She stopped at the foot of his bed and looking down at him. He huffed and flopped back onto his bed.

She giggled and sat on the bottom corner of his mattress. She studied for several minutes before glancing down at a hole in the knee of her jeans. She twirled her finger around the frayed denim and looked over at his sprawled figure.

"You seem tense?" He raised one eyebrow and sat up on his elbows. "Yeah?" She nodded. "Yeah. What's the damage?" She looked at his face. He was confused. "Damage?" She smiled lightly. "With Scott and Allison? What happened?" He nodded in understanding and released a deep sigh.

"Her dad? He's a hunter." Keeva's head shot up and she looked hard at Stiles. "What?" The tone of her voice had changed. The innocence was gone. It was cold and calculated. Precise. Stiles stared just as hard back. "He's a hunter that tried to kill Scott last night. Derek saved him."

Keeve leapt up from her position on the bed. She paced at the foot of his mattress and twisted her claddagh ring around her right ring finger; a sigh Stiles would gradually learn that meant she was agitated. "Derek was there?" She glanced nervously up at Stiles.

He sat up and leaned back on his hands, nodding. "Yeah, Derek led him away from the hunters and warned him about who they were." Keeva growled low in her chest and ran her hands quickly through her hair.

Stiles suddenly reached out and grabbed the corner of her jacket, pulling her to stand between his legs. Standing, she really wasn't that much taller than him sitting. His forehead rested flat against her chin.

She sighed and closed her eyes, running her hands through his short hair and down the back of his neck. "Hey," She pulled back and looked down at him, worry creasing her brow still.

He smiled up at her. "Why are you so worked up?" Keeva sighed. "Derek just doesn't tell me anything. I think it's critical that I'm aware of the fact that there are active hunters in Beacon Hills." Stiles smirked. "Well, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason as to why you were not informed."

Keeve narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips. "You think you're so smart." Stiles laughed and linked his hands with hers. "It'll be fine. Stop worrying so much." Keeva nodded and bent slightly to kiss him.

"I have to go. Derek'll have an aneurysm if I'm not back soon." Stiles reluctantly released her and watched her swing one leg over the windowsill. "Hey," She looked over at Stiles when he called out to her. "Why doesn't Derek like me?" Keeva smirked and shook her head. "I don't think he doesn't like you. I just think you're ability to speak in rapid connotations greatly irritates and, to his dismay, amuses his long suffered isolating tendencies." Stiles opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when he couldn't quite understand what she said.

She giggled. "He doesn't understand your way of looking at the world and that pisses him off." He nodded, finally understanding what she said. "So, he's mad because he can't figure me out?" Keeva nodded. "More or less."

He smiled. "Well, if that's all…" She laughed and swung her other leg over the window. "Goodnight, Stiles." He winked.

When Keeva closed the front door, she distinctly heard a resounding echo. She pressed her back against the blackened wood and glanced around the entryway. "Derek?" Her voice rang throughout the house.

She pushed herself off the wood and slowly walked through the house. In the week that she'd been living at the house, she hadn't really made time to look around beyond the living room, kitchen and her bedroom.

She slowly walked up the creaky wooden stairs, trailing her hand up the banister, a trail of dirt and ash coating her palm. She walked with practiced ease and turned to her right, the opposite direction from her room. Derek's room was down this way and so was his private room.

She had asked if that could be her room on her first day there because she remembered it being the room with the only floor to ceiling window on the back wall. She loved that room when she was a little girl and it was the first room she thought of when she moved in with Derek but he had been adamant about the fact that no one was allowed in the room except for Derek.

Keeva reached the old door and carefully gripped the knob. The metal was cold in her hand. She turned the knob. It wouldn't budge. She shook and rattled the unforgiving metal in her fist but nothing happened. She slammed her hand against the dusty wood and was rewarded with a cloud of dust in her eyes.

She stumbled two steps back and waved her hand in front of her face, blinking rapidly. She took a deep breath and huffed. She folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head to the left.

She growled and stomped her foot. "Damnit!" She stalked off down the hall towards her room. Derek was getting on her last nerve.

Keeva's eyes flashed open the next morning when she heard the front door slam. She was in the process of pulling out her clothes for the day when she heard Derek's bedroom door open and close. She was slipping on her boots when she heard in open and slam again.

She opened her door and leaned against the doorjamb, watching him shuffle in and out of the bathroom half naked as he pulled soaps and towels out of the closet. "Did you just get home?" Derek glowered at her over his shoulder. "What does it matter to you?" She smirked.

"I was just wondering cause you know," She looked at her wrist which was watch-less and smiled innocently back up at him. "It's eight o'clock in the morning and you're wearing the same exact thing you wore yesterday." Derek shook his head and leaned down to unlace his boots.

"So, you either had a hot date and just got back or," She paused for dramatic effect. He didn't look up. "Or you were out spying on the hunters that have recently located to our very own Beacon Hills." Derek froze and slowly moved to look up at her face.

She gave him a look that could freeze fire and crossed her arms over her chest. "Keeva," She cut him off abruptly. "Don't you fucking dare try to explain this to me, Derek James Hale. I can't believe you didn't tell me and had no intention of telling me from the looks of things. God, Derek."

Keeva huffed and walked downstairs. She heard Derek swiftly behind her. "You didn't need to know." She whirled around and almost hit him in the face with her hair. "Didn't need to know? God, when are you going to start accepting the fact that I'm a wolf, even if it's just half of one."

Derek shook his head. "I have…" She held up a hand. "No, you clearly have not." She pulled a light jacket on over her dress and hiked her messenger bag up her shoulder. Derek sighed, not used to having to worry about other people. "Keeva…" She opened the front door and looked at him over her shoulder. "I'm taking the impala. I'll be home sometime tonight. Don't wait up."

She hugged herself and tried not be hurt about that fact that her only living relative didn't find it imperative to her well being to inform her of the fact that there were hunters in the area. She shook her head and climbed into the driver's side of her uncle's long forgotten Chevy, smiling when the engine purred.

Keeva jumped lightly when a pair of hands quickly grabbed her waist and turned her around, pressing her back to the locker to the left of her open one. She smiled into his lips when he pressed them against hers. She brought her arms up around his neck and ran her palms down the back of his head.

Too soon he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Hey." She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "I think you should kiss me like that every morning." Stiles smirked and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'll keep that in mind tomorrow morning." She gave him a half hearted smile and pulled away from him, back to her open locker.

Stiles leaned against the locker beside her. "Hey, what's the deal?" Keeva sighed and shook her head, pulling notebooks from her locker. "Derek had no intention of telling me about the hunters." Stiles paused before he nodded slowly. "Okay." She slammed her locker shut.

"No, not okay." Stiles looked at her. "I'm in just as much danger as Derek and Scott are if the hunters find out what we are. I'm a Hale. I automatically considered dangerous." Stiles nodded. "Maybe it was his bizarre way of trying to protect you?" He offered.

She smiled lightly and patted his cheek. "Thanks for trying. No, it's because he doesn't consider me real werewolf because I can't shift." Stiles nodded in understanding. "I get it, I think." Keeva laughed and glanced at the clock on the wall behind Stiles' head. "I gotta get to English."

Stiles nodded and gave her a quick kiss before she walked around him and down the hall. He turned to follow her down the same hall when he saw his dad standing in the middle of hall up the stairs in front of him. He had his deputy with him and was speaking to the principal.

Stiles glanced to his left and saw Scott at his locker. He licked his lips and rushed his friend. He roughly grabbed the straps of Scott's backpack and pulled him to the corner around the staircase. "Tell me what they're saying?"

Scott gave him a disbelieving look but humored his best friend. Stiles waited in anticipation. "Can you hear him?" Scott ssh'ed him and turned back to the group of three. Stiles waited at Scott's back and licked his lips, watching is father.

Scott glanced at Stiles. "Curfew because of the body." Stiles sighed and stood up straight. "Unbelievable." Scott turned to him. "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off who actually killed the girl's just hanging out doing whatever he wants."

Scott leaned against the wall. "You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Stiles raised his eyebrows and hooked his thumbs in the straps of his backpack, swinging them together. "I can do something." Scott gave him a disbelieving look. "Like what?"

Stiles shrugged. "Find the other half of the body." He walked away from Scott without a response. "Are you kidding me?" Scott called behind him. Now he just needed to figure how to get Keeva to not find out what he was going to try to do.

Scott's front door banged open as Stiles slammed through it. He raced up the stairs and barreled through Scott's bedroom door. "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it?" He said in a rush of words. His breath was coming fast.

"And yes I've had a lot of Adderall so…" Stiles blinked several times in rapid succession. Scott looked up at him, used to the strange behaviors of his best friend. "I found something at Derek Hale's." Stiles gaped and licked his lips.

"Are you kidding? What?" He asked eagerly. He rested his hands on his hips. "There's something buried there. I could smell blood." Stiles' shoulder's lifted in joy. "That's awesome. I mean that's terrible." He lifted his hand and touched it to his forehead before gesturing to Scott.

"Whose blood?" Scott stood and shrugged. "I don't know. But when we do," Scott snapped. "Your dad nails Derek for the murder." Scott looked down at his lacrosse stick and fumbled with the net. "And then you're going to help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing because there's no way I'm not playing that game."

Scott tossed his lacrosse stick on the bed and Stiles gave him an open mouthed smile as they walked out of the room.

Keeva stalked out of the house after Derek. The sun had set a few hours ago and he was being cryptic again and going off alone. "Where are you going?" She called. He stopped at the driver's side door and sighed, resting his forearms on the hood of the car. "That's none of your concern."

She growled at him. "Derek, you're not being fare." He cocked his head to the side. "How so?" She huffed and raised her arms over her head before dropping them. "Well, considering that I'm a Hale and living with you, I think I have a right to know certain things."

Derek shook his head and opened his door. "I'll be home late, Keeva. Don't wait up." Keeva growled again and watched him drive away. She stomped back into the house and exited through the back door. She needed fresh air and a walk. She didn't hear the jeep pull up to where Derek had been seconds before.

Stiles put the jeep in park and gazed into the house. "I'd say we have a half hour, tops." Scott nodded and jumped from the car. Both boys pulled shovels from the backseat and Scott brought out his backpack.

Stiles weaved the flashlight across the front of the house and followed Scott to the fresh grave. "Wait, something's different." Stiles was panting. "Different how?" Scott slowed, as they got closer to the top of the slope. "I don't know." He stopped when he recognized the grave. "Let's just get this over with."

Scott looked up after several long minutes. "This is taking way to long." Stiles shook his head and didn't slow his pace. "Just keep digging." Scott shook his head. "What if he comes back?" Stiles raised his eyebrows. "I have a plan for that." Scott glanced at him. "Which is?" Stiles looked at him. "You run one way and I run another and who ever he catches, too bad." Stiles shrugged. Scott gaped. "I hate that plan."

Scott stopped when the texture underneath his shovel changed. "Wait, wait, stop." Stiles touched Scott's arm. Both boys bent at the waist and began digging with their hands. Derek had buried something in a brown sack and tied a thin rope around each end. "Hurry." Scott said. Stiles glared at him. "I'm trying but did he have to tie the thing in like 900 hundred knots?"

They opened the sack and screamed at the sight that greeted them. They both jumped onto higher ground when a black wolf stared up at them, its tongue forever hanging out of its mouth. "What the hell is that?" Stiles cried. "That's a wolf." Scott said.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood as in human blood?" Scott gave him and incredulous look. "I told you something was different." Stiles couldn't take his eyes off of the wolf in the ground beneath his feet. "This doesn't make sense."

"We gotta get out of here." Scott said. Stiles nodded his agreement. "Yeah. 'Kay help me cover this up." Scott and Stiles went to cover the wolf back with dirt when Stiles suddenly stopped. Scott looked at him. "What's wrong?" Stiles pointed in front of him. "Do you see that flower?"

Scott turned his head to stare at the small purple flower that bloomed just a few feet away from where they were kneeling. The purple petals stuck out about a quarter of an inch from the stem and formed a pinecone shape. Leaves stuck out on both sides just below the petals.

"I think it's Wolfsbane." Scott blinked at Stiles. "What's that?" Stiles didn't take his eyes off the flower. "Haven't you ever seen the Wolfman?" Scott shook his head. "Laugh Chaney Jr.? Claude Raines? The original classic werewolf movie?" Scott grew impatient. "No what?" Stiles shook his head and began to stand. "You are so unprepared for this."

Stiles walked the few paces to the flower and carefully pulled it from the earth. Instead of just taking the flower, it was attached to what looked like a twine rope that was buried deep in the ground. Stiles pulled at the rope and walked backwards as it began to circle around the burial site. The rope circle four times around the body.

As Stiles pulled the last of it from the ground, Scott's eyes grew wide as he gazed down into the hole. "Stiles." Stiles looked up at his name and walked over to his frozen friend. He came to a stop at his friends' side and stumbled back. "Oh." The hole no longer contained the body of a wolf but the body of woman.

Scott was leaning against the jeep when a deputy escorted Derek from the house. Stiles had gone searching for Keeva but had yet to return. Scott glanced around looking guilty as he watched the crime team photograph the makeshift grave.

Scott looked over when he saw Stiles approach from the woods and walk towards the car. He shook his head frantically. Stiles glanced at him from the passenger side door and Scott begged him with his eyes to stay away. Stiles quickly opened the door and climbed inside the cab.

He turned to look at Derek in the back of the car. The werewolf just glared at the sorry excuse for his cousin's mate. "Okay, just so you know I'm not afraid of you." Derek's face was stony and he didn't say a word. Stiles looked at him, trembling. "Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just want to know something."

He shifted in the seat to look more at Derek. "The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? She could turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

Derek glared steadily at the teenager in the front seat. "Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Stiles pulled back slightly. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do? Huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but you can."

Derek leaned forward in his seat, almost pressing his face to the wire. "And trust me, you want to." Suddenly, Stiles' door was opened and he was pulled roughly from the car. "Ow, ow, ow." The sheriff dragged Stiles several feet away from the car. "There stand."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Stiles shrugged and raised his eyebrows. "I'm just trying to help." The sheriff gave him a look of disbelief. "A-huh, okay, well how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this?" Stiles blinked and took a deep breath.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler." His dad shook his head once. "Which he dropped when?" Stiles dug his hands deep into his pockets. "The other night." The sheriff nodded once. "The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body?" Stiles, not paying attention, nodded, exasperated. "Yes."

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. "The night you told me you were alone and Scott was at home." Stiles nodded. "Yes." His eyes widened. "No. Oh, crap." The Sheriff nodded. "So you lied to me." Stiles looked up. "That depends on how you define lying." The Sheriff pursed his lips. "Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" Stiles blew his breath out through his pursed lips. "Reclining your body in a horizontal position?"

"Get the hell out of here." Stiles ran his hand over the back of his head. "Absolutely." The Sheriff looked over suddenly when a young girl banged on the glass of the back window beside Derek. He hadn't even noticed her come up. She was dressed in black Nike shorts and a purple tank top with black running shoes on her feet. Her long red hair was in a high ponytail and stray wisps tickled her face. She was flushed slightly and a sheen of sweat coated her skin.

"What the hell? Stiles!" She stood up and glared at his son. Stiles opened his mouth to speak but closed it again before touching the girl's arm. She jerked away and took a step back from him.

"What is going on?" Stiles held his hands up in surrender while the Sheriff watched in mild amusement. "Look, Keeva, you have to understand…" So this was the infamous Keeva Stiles had been talking about for the last few weeks. Stiles said they'd gone out on a few dates but hadn't clarified what they were.

She stomped her foot like a petulant child, her hair streaming behind her like a flame. "Understand what Stiles? The fact that my cousin, my only living relative is handcuffed in the backseat of a police car? I don't think I want to understand!"

He shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder but she placed her palms flat on his chest and shoved him, hard, away from her. The sheriff's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Stiles stumbled back and licked his lips, sighing heavily. "Keeva, he's a murderer." She screeched. "You don't know anything!"

He put his hands on his hips and glared at her. "How could you do this to me? You promised." A single tear leaked out of the corner of Keeva's eye. She swiped at it angrily and clenched her jaw, forcing her chin not to tremble. Stiles closed his eyes and nodded. "I know but he's dangerous." She shook her head and sniffed.

"No, he's not! He's never hurt anyone in his life!" Stiles rolled his head up to the sky and groaned. "Keeva! He had a body buried in his back yard." She froze and whipped around to face Derek. He didn't meet her gaze. She whirled back to Stiles and looked him up and down. "I'm sorry." Stiles whispered.

A resounding crack echoed throughout the clearing and Stiles' head snapped sharply to the right. A red welt was forming on his lower jaw where her ring had made hard contact with his skin. He licked his lips and turned his head to look at her. "I guess I deserved that." She shook her head. "You shouldn't have done this." She said. He looked at his feet. "I was thinking of you the whole time." She shoved him again and stalked after him when he stumbled backwards. "That's bullshit and you know it. If you had even thought of me in more than passing then you wouldn't have done it. You wouldn't have helped Scott do anything."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, you know what, you're right. I wasn't thinking of you. I mentioned how you would feel a few times but…" She snorted. "Don't try to make this someone else's fault. This is all on you." He groaned and walked towards her. "Fine, you know what? I didn't think of you. Not a lot anyway. I've never had another person to think about before."

Keeva rolled her eyes and turned her back on him. Then he was there, with his lips pressed tightly to hers. Against her will, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before it got too far she shoved him away and slapped him again. "Don't do that."

She stormed away and into the house. Two officers reached to stop her but the sheriff called out to them. "Let her go, guys." The sheriff turned to his red-faced son. "So, that's Keeva, huh?" Stiles glanced up at his dad and grimaced. "She seems nice." Stiles scoffed and rubbed his twice-bruised cheek.

Stiles threw his phone into the passenger seat. His dad was mad at him, Keeva was pissed and would probably never forgive him, and his best friend had just wolfed out and was missing. His day was just going from bad to worse.

He ran his hand over his face and picked up his phone again. He scrolled through his contacts and hesitated before he pressed the call button. "Hey, don't hang up! Don't hand up!"

Keeva shook her head, dried tear tracks staining her cheeks. "Give me one reason." Stiles sighed. "You were right." Keeva stopped and sat on the edge of her bed. "About what?" Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "About everything. I wasn't thinking of you when we did it. I was just thinking of how much I wanted this curfew to be lifted."

Keeva didn't say anything. "Are you still there?" She looked at her feet. "Why do you want the curfew lifted?" Stiles sighed again. "Because if the curfew's lifted then I can take you places." Keeva smiled. "Really?" Stiles could here the forgiveness in her voice. "I want to take you lots of places. I want to take out to dinner and to the movies and I want to take you dancing and I want to take you bowling."

Keeva laughed into the mouthpiece and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm still mad at you." Stiles nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Yeah, I know." She bit her lip. "What you did…" She sighed. She couldn't find the words to describe how what he did made her feel. "I know."

She shook her head. "No, Stiles, you don't know." Stiles was silent. "Because of you the only person I have left in this world is gone. Because of you my only living relative is being accused of something he didn't do."

Stiles interrupted her. "How do you know he didn't do it?" Keeva groaned. "I don't but…" He cut her off again. "Exactly, you don't know." Keeva groaned. "He's my family." Stiles stopped. "He's never hurt an innocent person before in his life. He's never done anything to another human being if they didn't deserve it. The fact that you think I shouldn't trust him makes me question everything I know about you, Stiles."

He was frozen. For the first time, Stiles Stilinski was speechless. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight." She hung up before he could speak. He mechanically tossed the phone on the seat beside him and swallowed thickly. He felt like the scum of the earth after what she'd just said to him. He felt like he disappointed her in the worst way possible.

Stiles stopped when he passed Scott in the locker room. He turned and sat on the bench beside him, straddling the wood. "You going to try to convince me not to play tonight?" Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. "I just hope you know what you're doing." Scott looked up. "If I don't play, I lose first line and Allison."

Stiles gaped dumbfounded by his friends reasoning. "Allison's not going anywhere and it's one game that you really don't need to play." Scott jerked around and stared at Stiles. "I want to play. I want to be on the team. I want to go out with Allison. I want a semi-freaking-normal life. Do you get that?" Scott lost steam at the end and his voice lowered.

Stiles licked his lips and looked at him, empathy written all over his features. "I get it." They were silent for several seconds. Stiles sighed. "Just try not to worry too mush while you're out there, okay? Or get too angry." Scott nodded. "I got it." Stiles looked at him. "Or stressed." Scott licked his lips. "I got it." Stiles shook his head, not listening. "Don't think about Allison being in the stands." Scott froze and stared straight ahead. "Or that her father's trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you." Scott slowly, with wide and fearful eyes, turned towards Stiles. "Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone if a hunter doesn't kill you first. I'm sorry, I'll stop."

Scott picked up his elbow pads. "Good luck." Stiles wished half-heartedly.

The stands were packed with people. Parents, grandparents, sisters, brothers, girlfriends, teachers, staff, students. Everyone was there for the lacrosse game. Keeva carefully sat in the top left corner on the home side of the bleachers. She nervously smoothed her hands down her pleated black skirt and bounced her tight covered knees up and down.

She glanced down at the players' bench and her breath caught in her throat when she saw Stiles. He looked nervous as his right knee bounced up and down and the thumb of one of his gloves was suck tightly between his teeth.

She glanced down when she saw Allison and whom she assumed was her dad sit two bleacher down and a few people over from her. Allison looked up and smiled at her, waving at her over shoulder. Keeva smiled and nodded at her before turning her gaze back to the field. The first whistle blew.

The game started off all right. Scott fumbled around on the side closest to her and waved his arms in the air but his teammates never passed him the ball. Jackson scored a goal and the crowd went wild. Keeva glanced at Allison when Lydia got her to hold up a poster saying WE LUV U JACKSON. She grimaced and shook her head. "Brutal."

Keeva tensed when she saw Scott bend at the waist and pant. She scooted to the edge of her seat and bit her bottom lip. When the whistle blew she hardly noticed. Keeva watched with baited breath as Scott stormed the field and scored two goals in rapid succession.

He glanced up at Allison and Keeva gasped quietly. With her enhanced vision, Keeva saw his yellow eyes. Her bottom lip trembled as the final whistle blew and he won them the game.

The fans rushed the field and Keeva stood but stayed where she was. She noticed when the sheriff answered his phone and listened attentively. She walked down the few steps to get the grass and stopped next to Stiles.

He glanced up and scrambled to stand before her. She smiled kindly at him. "Tell Scott he played well tonight." Stiles sighed. "Keeva…" She closed her eyes. "I'm not mad at you anymore. I realize you were just doing what you thought was right." Stiles sighed and reached to pull her to him.

She raised a hand to stop him. "But you need to start considering me now." He nodded slowly. "If you want this to work, at all," She shook her head once. "You need to start thinking about how I'll feel with any decision you and Scott," Her voice was bitter when she said his name. "Make that concerns Derek and werewolves."

Stiles let out a relieved sigh and nodded. "Dually noted. Is it okay if I kiss you now?" Keeva giggled and nodded, cupping his face and bringing his lips down to hers.

Stiles stopped around the corner of the showers when he saw Allison and Scott making out in the stall. He waited until Allison left and Scott was alone before awkwardly waving at her and advancing on Scott. "I kissed her." Stiles nodded. "I saw."

Scott had such a stupid lovesick smile on his face that Stiles hesitated to speak. "She kissed me." Stiles pursed his lips. "Saw that, too." Scott was speechless. "It's pretty good, huh?" Stiles pressed. Scott stuttered. "I don't know how, but I controlled it, held it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad."

Stiles released a nervous laugh. "Yeah. Talk later then." He clapped Scott on the shoulder and began to walk away. Scott grabbed his jersey and tugged him back around. "What?" Stiles opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, at a loss for words. "The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

Scott waited. "And?" Stiles rubbed a hand through the back of his hair. "Well, we'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal not human. Derek's human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

Scott gaped. Stiles stood there, waiting for his words to process. "Are you kidding?" Scott was stunned. Stiles shook his head. "No and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the dead girl." Scott shook his head once. "Both halves." He paused. "Her name was Laura Hale."

Scott blinked. "Hale?" Stiles nodded once, just as stunned as Scott. "Derek's sister."


	3. We Are Young

Pack Mentality/We Are Young

Keeva gasped when Stiles moved his lips away from hers to her neck. She ran her hands up his back, raising his t-shirt with it. He ran his palms down her naked thighs, her jeans somewhere across the room. He cupped the back of her knee in his hand and hooked it higher around his hip.

She moaned when the new angle pressed him harder against her heat. She arched her back and neck and bit her bottom lip. Stiles sucked on her pulse point and rocked his hips into her. Her eyes flew open when she felt his hard length against her.

She pushed against his chest and he sat up on his haunches. She ran her fingertips down his sides and then back up, pulling his shirt up and over his head. She licked her lips when she saw his naked chest. His stomach was flat and the muscles were prominent against the skin. His chest was covered in a light dusting of chest hair.

She sighed and leaned forward, gently pressing her lips to the space where his heart was. He moaned and knotted his fingers in her red tresses. She splayed her hands over his ribs and ran them slowly down his sides, stopping when she felt the waistband of his jeans.

Without looking, she quickly unfastened the button and fly. She pulled back and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She licked her dry lips and slowly brought her tank top up and over her head.

He sucked in a breath when she tossed the material over the side of the bed. She wasn't wearing a bra and Stiles silently thanked whatever god there was. She was beautiful. Her breasts were perfect. They weren't big but they were anything but small. They were the perfect size to fit into his hands.

He slowly brought his hands up to her chest and massaged the orbs in his hands. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck when he pressed his lips to her jaw. She fell back onto the mattress and rocked her hips against his, arching her back.

"Stiles…Shit!" Stiles sat up and shielded her body from whoever had just entered the room. It was Scott. Scott had his left hand pressed to his eyes and a light blush covered his cheeks. "I'm…so sorry. Stiles, can I talk to you for a minute." Stiles huffed and nodded then remembered that Scott couldn't see him. "Yeah, hold on."

Stiles stood and buttoned his jeans. He walked up to Scott and pushed him out of the room, shutting the door behind them. He stood in the hallway with his hands on his hips. "Yes?" Scott laughed awkwardly and licked his lips. "Um…" Stiles nodded slowly. "Well, spit it out, Scott. I don't have all day."

Scott laughed uncomfortably again. "I actually forgot what I was going to say." Stiles gaped and clapped his hands to his thighs. "Are you serious?" Scott nodded, embarrassed.

They both looked up when Keeva opened the door. She had put on her jeans and shoes, Stiles white t-shirt covering her upper body and hung slightly off one shoulder. She smiled slightly at Scott and stood up on her toes, kissing Stiles once on the mouth.

"It's getting late and we have school in an hour. Bye, Scott." Scott held his hand up in a quick goodbye and both boys watched as Keeva walked down the stairs and disappeared. Stiles glared at Scott. "She took my shirt." Scott laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Sorry, buddy." Stiles sighed and led Scott into his bedroom.

Stiles flopped down onto his bed. "Why are you here, Scott?" Scott poked his head out the door. "Better question. Why is Keeva here before school?" Stiles glared up at his friend and stood, stalking to his dresser and pulling out a green graphic tee before slipping it over his head.

"I prefer mine to yours." Scott smirked. "No, I think mine's more important." Stiles huffed and slammed his closet open pulling out a white short sleeved button down. "My day was starting off pretty well before interrupted." He turned to Scott as he pulled the button down over his arms. "Why are you here, Scott?"

Scott sat in Stiles' computer chair and twirled around once before gathering his courage. "I had a dream." Stiles blinked. "About?" Scott swallowed thickly. "Allison." Stiles grimaced. "Oh, man, I don't want to hear about your kinky sex dreams with Allison." Scott blushed furiously and stood up. "No, it was a nightmare." Stiles raised his eyebrows. "What happened?" Scott sighed heavily.

Scott and Stiles walked through the heavy metal doors to the front hallway. "So you killed her?" Stiles said. Scott shrugged. "I don't know. I just woke up." Stiles sighed and pulled at the straps of his backpack.

"I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breath. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before." Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently."

Scott blushed. "A. I meant I've have had a dream that felt like that before and B. Never give me that much detail about you in bed again." Stiles puffed out his cheeks. "Noted. Let me take a guess here, though." Scott cut him off. "No, I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out."

Stiles shrugged and shook his head. "No, of course not." Scott looked at him, surprise on his face. Stiles hesitated. "Yeah, that's totally it." Scott sighed and shook his head. "Hey, come on. It's going to be fine."

Stiles feebly tried to comfort Scott. "All right. Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly." Scott was silent. "You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginner's class you can take."

Scott looked at him and raised his hands. Stiles shrugged. "Yeah, not a class but maybe a teacher." Stiles gaped. "Who? Derek!" Scott didn't speak. Stiles slapped him upside the head. "Did you forget the part where we got him tossed in jail?" Scott smoothed the hair on the back of his head and didn't look up. "Yeah, I know but just chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus. It felt so real."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "How real?" Scott bit his bottom lip, a crease appearing between his eyebrows. "Like it actually happened."

They pushed the double doors open and stopped on the stairs. They stared wide-eyed and gaping at the school bus in front of them. Its emergency exit door was barely hanging on and claw marks could be seen gouged into the metal. Blood smeared on the windows and the old leather seats. "I think it did."

Scott took several deep breaths and didn't notice when Keeva stepped up next to Stiles. She was wearing grey skinny jeans with black ballet flats. She still wore Stiles' white t-shirt and it hung off of her right shoulder, revealing the black strap to her tank top. Her fiery red tresses were French braided across the back and hung down over her left shoulder.

"What happened?" Stiles looked down at her. "Scott had a nightmare that he butchered Allison in a school bus. He said it felt like it actually happened and…" He trailed off as she inspected the damage of the tarnished yellow bus.

She pulled the corner of her bottom lip into her mouth. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, Scott…" The pining werewolf glanced over at her. "I don't think you did it." Scott huffed and turned back to the double doors, Stiles and Keeva trailing behind him.

Stiles reached for Keeva's hand as they entered back the way they'd just come. With quick hands, Scott reached for his phone and dialed Allison. "She's probably fine." Keeva called as she raced to keep up with Stiles and Scott's long strides, her books sliding dangerously low in her arms. "She's not answering my texts." Scott moaned. Stiles tried quickly to come up with an excuse. "You know, it could just be a coincidence, alright." Scott looked at each female face he passed in the hall; desperately hoping that one of them was Allison's. "Just help me find her, okay?" Scott pleaded.

Keeva was practically running as Stiles and Scott raced down the halls. "Can we slow down just a little bit? I'm not exactly the 50-foot woman, you know." She was promptly ignored. "Do you see her?" She huffed and winced as the muscles in her thighs began to burn. "No."

Scott was panicking. She could hear his heart rate begin to increase. She tugged on Stiles' hand and he glanced at her. "He needs to calm down. His heart rate is through the roof, right now." Stiles opened his mouth to speak and turned to face Scott but he was around the corner before he could call out his name.

Keeva and Stiles raced after him and spotted him just as he slammed face first into someone's locker, he back rising and falling rapidly. Stiles released Keeva's hand and slowly approached Scott. He froze when he heard him cry out and punch the locker. Scott glanced up at the bent and dented door before slowly backing up and into a soft body.

He turned and came face to face with Allison.

Stiles walked backwards towards Keeva and felt her twine her fingers through his. Stiles released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Keeva rested her chin on the back of his shoulder. "I told you he didn't do it." Stiles laughed once and glanced at her over his shoulder. "Try telling him that."

Keeva cocked an eyebrow. "I did." Stiles laughed again and looked up when the intercom buzzed. Keeva groaned when the principal announced that classes would continue as scheduled and that the police were handling the bus incident.

Stiles faced and gazed into her eyes. "You're still wearing my shirt." Keeva looked down at her choice of clothing and shrugged her bare shoulder. "I think it looks better on me." Stiles smirked. "I agree." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. They ignored the bell when it rang.

Keeva smiled against him and pulled back. "Save me a seat at lunch?" Stiles nodded and watched her walk up the stairs. He glanced over at the locker Scott had ruined and had to force himself not to laugh when he saw Jackson trying to put it back.

Keeva chewed on the end of her pen as she tuned in and out of her history lecture. Her teacher was droning on about World War I and Keeva was only half interested. She was more concerned with what or who had been attacked in the bus and by what.

She licked her lips and tapped the end of her pen twice in her open book. She looked up when a girl in her class whose name she was pretty sure was Lizzie jumped up from her seat. "Hey, they found something!" The whole class jumped at a chance to see what had been found.

Keeva pushed her way to the front of the group and stood stock still and the window. An ambulance was parked on the curb, its lights flashing and two paramedics were pushing a stretcher towards the open doors.

A large body, probably a man, was lying prone on the stretcher, a black blanket covering him from the chest down. He wasn't moving but he wasn't dead. Keeva took a deep breath through her nose and stood up straighter.

Suddenly, the man jerked up and screamed, gripping the shoulders of the paramedics guiding him along. She flinched when her class cried out. She desperately needed to talk to Derek.

"But dreams aren't memories." Keeva looked up when she heard Stiles' voice. She studied the pair before her. Clearly, they had also seen the mangled man being loaded into the ambulance and Scott was clearly still adamant about the fact that he attacked him.

Stiles sat on Keeva's right and Scott sat directly across from Stiles. Scott looked extremely worried. His brows were drawn tightly together and the lines around his eyes and mouth were tense. His eyes were guarded and she could see the wheels rapidly turning in his head.

"But it wasn't a dream." Scott whispered. "Something happened last night and I can't remember what." Stiles shook his head and glanced at Keeva. "What makes you so sure Derek has all the answers?" Keeva leaned forward and uncrossed her legs, placing both feet on the tiles. "Wait, Derek?"

Scott looked at her and licked his lips. "I need Derek's help." Keeva shook her head. "For what?" Scott sighed. "For figuring out what the hell happened last night." Keeva sat back and picked up her apple.

"Again, what makes you so sure Derek has all the answers?" Scott looked at Stiles. "Because during the full moon he wasn't changed, he was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

Stiles gripped his orange in his hand just to have something to hold on too and leaned closer to Scott. "You don't know that?" Keeva rolled her eyes and bit into her apple, savoring the sweet fruit.

"I don't not know it." Keeva looked over at Scott. Both boys were silent for several seconds. "I can't go out with Allison I have to cancel." Stiles shook his head. "No, you're not canceling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life." Keeva gazed at her mate and smiled slightly. Scott didn't miss her look. "We'll figure it out."

Keeva sat forward again rested her hand on Stiles' knee. He jerked once and looked over at her. She gave him a small smiled and bumped his shoulder with hers. All three of them looked up when Lydia sat on Scott's left. "Figure what out?" The boys gaped at her and Keeva's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"Uh, just homework." Scott stuttered out. Stiles nodded his agreement. He leaned as close to Scott as he could. "Why is she sitting with us?" Scott shook his head. A gorgeous African American girl sat on the other side of Keeva and gave her a tense smile. Keeva leaned into Stiles and ran her eyes up and down the girl.

Danny sat on the other side of Stiles and a boy who Keeva didn't know sat at the head of the table. Their table was usually just Scott, Stiles, herself and Allison. She had no idea what was going on that Lydia and her Posse would decide to sit with them.

Allison took the seat directly across from Keeva and gave her a warm smile. Keeva smiled back at her and pointed conspicuously at Lydia and then shook her head. Allison glanced down at her strawberry blonde friend and looked back at Keeva, shrugging.

Keeva glanced up when Jackson ordered the boy at the head of the table to move. She didn't pay attention when he did. "So I hear they're saying it's some kind of animal attack. A cougar." Keeva leaned into Stiles a little more so that her breasts were pressed intimately against his upper arm.

Stiles tensed and looked over at her but she just smiled warmly at him and a pink tinge covered her cheekbones. "I heard mountain lion." They looked over when Jackson spoke. "A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said tersely. Keeva raised her eyebrows and rested her chin on Stiles' arm as his hand rested warmly on her knee.

Jackson glanced at Lydia and sneered. "Isn't it?" Keeva rolled her eyes and Lydia's botched attempt at playing dumb. "Who cares?" Jackson quipped. Keeva laughed once under her breath just loud enough for Stiles to hear.

"The guys probably some homeless tweeker who's going to die anyway." Keeva felt Stiles tense beside her and she glanced at his face. He was looking down at his cell phone. "Actually, I just found out who it is." He sat up straighter.

"Check it out." He held his phone out in the middle of the table and everyone leaned forward to get a better look at the news feed. "The sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack. Myers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

Stiles sat back and looked at Scott when he piped up. "I know this guy?" Allison drew her eyebrows together. "You do?" Scott spared her half a glance. "Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad." Stiles' face brought on a worried characteristic and he slowly leaned back in his seat. "He was the driver."

Scott looked up at Stiles. The table was silent. "Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia asked dryly. Keeva sneered at her. Scott had told Keeva of Stiles' puppy dog obsession with the queen bee a few weeks back. Keeva was confident that Stiles held no feelings towards the girl but Lydia had been less than welcoming when Keeva first entered Beacon Hills.

"Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Allison and Scott glanced over at the girl. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Allison glanced at Keeva and a smiled grew on her face. Keeva shook her head rapidly. "Well, we were thinking of what were going to do…" She swept her hand out towards Keeva and Stiles who were both wide-eyed and gaping at the brunette.

"With Stiles and Keeva." Stiles moaned and dropped his head back against the chair. Keeva covered her face with her hand and shook her head. Lydia didn't spare them a glance. "Well, I'm not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos so if…" Her eyes gave Keeva and Stiles the once over. "The six of us are hanging out, we're doing something fun."

Allison took a drink from her water and raised her eyebrows. Scott gaped at Stiles who was giving him the death glare. "Hanging out?" Scott turned to Allison. "Like the six of us?" Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and took a large bit of one of the chicken strips he'd bought for lunch.

Scott shifted his body to face Allison. "Do you want to hang out like us and them?" Scott asked. Allison searched his face while she scrambled to come up with a reasonable answer. "Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." Allison tried not to look at Keeva who was staring daggers at the pretty brunette.

Allison smiled politely at Lydia. Jackson looked at the brunette. "You know what else sounds fun?" He picked up a fork. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Lydia swiped the utensil from Jackson.

Stiles rolled his neck and chewed with vigor. "How about bowling? You love to bowl." Lydia suggested. Stiles sneered at Scott while Keeva glared over the head of the girl sitting next to her. "Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson retorted. Allison leaned forward. "How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison glanced over at Stiles and Keeva who were both glaring daggers at her and so she promptly asked Scott. "You can bowl right?"

Stiles scoffed and looked away. "Sort of." Jackson reached for a French fry. "Is it sort of or yes?" Keeva rolled her head in his direction. "Yes," Scott leaned across the table. "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

"You're a terrible bowler?" Keeva giggled. She was gripping Stiles' hand in both of hers and the three of them walked down the hall. Scott scoffed and threw up his hands. "I know. I'm such an idiot." Stiles clapped him on the shoulder. "Hang on, though." Keeva pulled Stiles to a stop.

Both boys looked towards the red head hanging off of Stiles' arm. "How did Stiles and I get dragged into this, exactly?" Stiles looked at Scott. "That is a great question. I would love to know the answer to that. Did you know she was going to drag us into your little group date, Scott?"

Scott winced and ran his hand over the back of his head, looking away from his friends. "She mentioned how we don't hang out enough." Stiles groaned and started walking again. "It was like watching a car wreck, though, Scott. First it turned into the whole group date thing and then out of nowhere comes that phrase."

Scott drew his eyebrows together and nodded. "Hanging out." Stiles shook his head. "You don't hang out with hot girls, okay. It's like death." Stiles licked his lips. "Once you're hanging out…" He paused to come up with the right words. "You might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out." Scott gaped at Stiles. Keeva muffled her laughter with a cough.

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't." Stiles wasn't listening. He had a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't think Danny likes me very much." Keeva looked up at him. "How so?" Scott kept rambling. "I ask Allison on a date and now we're hanging out?" Stiles looked at the back of Scott's head. "Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Keeva scoffed and smiled widely up at her boyfriend.

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me and now…Now I'm going to be late for work." Scott sped up and practically ran to the doors of the school. "Wait, Scott, you didn't ans…Am I attractive to gay gu… you didn't answer my question."

Keeva pulled him around to face her and stroked his face with her fingertips. Stiles blinked several times in surprise. "Whoa, hello, there." She smiled up at him. "I think you're attractive to everyone." Stiles smirked at her and licked his lips before bringing them down to hers.

His tongue probed against her lips and she didn't hesitate to let him enter her mouth. She moaned against his lips and stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled against her lips and trailed his hands down her sides, stopping dangerously low on her hips.

Keeva reluctantly pulled away and rested her forehead against his. She sighed and laughed once. "I was thinking…" She trailed a hand down his chest, feeling the hard plains of muscle underneath his shirt. "I was thinking that before we go on our 'group date'…" She had trailed her fingers down to his waist band and looped both pointer fingers in two belt loops of his jeans.

Stiles twitched when he felt her fingers on the bare flesh of his hip bones right above his waistband. He swallowed thickly. "That we could, I don't know, pick up where we were rudely interrupted this morning." Stiles choked and clenched his eyes shut. He leaned his forehead heavily against hers. "I think…" His voice cracked. Keeva smirked and cocked her head to the side.

Stiles cleared his throat and started over. "I think that's a really… Um, great idea." Keeva giggled and rubbed her nose against his. "But…" Her smiled slid off her face and she licked her lips. "But?" Stiles sighed. "But I promised Scott I would help him figure out if he attacked the bus driver tonight."

Keeva sighed deeply and took half a step back from him, linking her hands with his and swinging them from side to side. "I guess I can be patient." Stiles smiled down at her. "But how about we finish what we started after our group date?" Keeva's face brightened and she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before skipping off down the hall and out to the parking lot.

Keeva looked at her bedroom door when she heard Scott. "I know you can hear me. I need your help." Keeva slowly exited her room and perched herself on bottom stair. Scott and Derek were standing on the front porch right outside the door.

"Okay, I know I was a part of you getting arrested and we basically announced you to being here to the hunters also don't know what happened to your sister but I think I did something last night. I had a dream about…" Keeva licked her lips. She still wasn't used to the fact that her cousin Laura was dead.

"Someone but someone else got hurt and it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened." Keeva looked down at her clasped hands. "You think you attacked the driver."

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No."

"So can you at least tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to kill someone?" Scott's voice was rising in volume and anxiety.

"Probably."

Keeva's eyes flashed to the closed front door. Scott was silent. She could barely hear him breath. "Look," She heard Derek walk towards the pillar Scott was leaning against. "I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift even on a full moon. But it's not going to come for free."

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out. But for now I'm going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus, go inside, sniff it, see it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch. Let them remember for you."

"That's it? Just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her."

She waited until she heard Scott sigh and walk back the way he'd come. It wasn't until after she couldn't hear his heart beat anymore before Derek came back inside. He paused when he saw her sitting on the stairs. "He didn't attack him, did he?"

Derek sighed and shook his head. "No. He didn't." Keeva stood up and brushed her hands down the tops of her thighs. "How do you know?" Derek looked at her. "It doesn't feel right." Keeva nodded and bit her bottom lip. "I'm going out tonight."

Derek looked at her. "There's a curfew." Keeva smiled at him and laughed once. "Yeah, like you of all people are going to enforce a police enforced curfew." Derek scoffed and shook his head. "Be home before me." Keeva snorted. "Yeah, and what time will you be home tonight? Three, four." Derek laughed. "Before me, Keeva."

She laughed and watched him walk up the stairs. "Guaranteed."

Keeva sat awkwardly on Allison's bed with Lydia a few places over from her. Allison had invited both girls over to get ready for their group date at the bowling alley. Allison rummaged through her closet and pulled out a long-sleeved shirt. Lydia sneered. "Pass."

Keeva shook her head and smiled lightly at Allison. Allison turned back around rummaged some more. She pulled out a long flowing dress shirt. Lydia shook her head again and stood up. She approached Allison's closet and riffled through the shirts.

Keeva shook her head and stood up. She walked around Allison's room and examined the small trinkets on Allison's desk. "You know, Keeva, I was always wondering when you and Stiles started dating." Keeva turned to face Lydia. "Why?" Lydia blinked once and smiled sweetly at her. "Well, you two just happened kind of fast, you know. I just want you to be…sure."

Keeva turned all the way around to face Lydia and twirled a strand of hair around her index finger. "I'm sure. I'm so sure it's almost comical." Lydia narrowed her eyes before giving Keeva another sweet smile.

All three girls turned when Allison's dad walked into the room. "Hi, dad." He looked up and winced. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot to knock." Lydia fell on her side on the bed. "Hey, Mr. Argent." Allison brushed her hair behind her ear. "Do you need something, dad?"

Mr. Argent nodded once and rolled up the cuffs of his jacket. "I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight." Allison gaped. "What? I'm going out with my friends tonight." Keeva sucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Not when some animal out there is attacking people." Allison sighed. "Dad, dad…" He cut her off. "I'm sorry. It's out of my hands. There's a curfew and no one's allowed out past 9:30p.m." Allison huffed and tossed the shirt Lydia had picked out for her on the bed. "Hey, no more arguing."

Mr. Argent left the room and Lydia stood. Allison crossed her arms and sighed deeply. Keeva walked until she was standing beside Allison. "Someone's daddy's little girl." Keeva glanced at Lydia. "Sometimes." Allison bit her thumb nail. "But not tonight."

Allison walked towards her desk and pulled on her knit cap. Keeva picked her jacket up from the back of Allison's desk chair and pulled it on. Allison looked at her closed bedroom door and carefully opened her window. Keeva and Lydia scurried to the window and watched as Allison tip-toed to the edge of the roof and flipped twice in the air before she landed safely on the ground.

Keeva laughed and smiled widely at her. She climbed over the sill and stepped to the edge of the gutter. "Eight years gymnastics." Allison whispered. Keeva flipped twice like Allison and landed a few feet beside her. She looked up at Lydia. "Are you coming?" Lydia shook her head once. "I'll take the stairs." Keeva laughed and shook her head.

Stiles slumped down in the plastic seat next to Keeva. He put his arm around her shoulders and groaned. "This is stupid. I don't even like bowling." Keeva sighed and finished tying her laces. "Just suck it up. We'll only be here for an hour at most and…" She sat up and leaned into him. She pressed her lips to the space right by his ear, tracing her tongue around the shell of it.

Stiles moaned and his eyes rolled back in his head. He shivered and white knuckled the back of her seat. She pulled back and smiled at him. "And then we can go back to your house and finish what Scott interrupted this morning, okay?" Stiles released a shaky laugh and wiped his sweaty palms down the tops of his jeans.

Keeva looked up when Allison sat down. "Good job." Allison smiled and glanced at Stiles, her eyebrows drawing together. Keeva shrugged and crossed her legs as Stiles took a few gasping breaths in through his nose.

"You're up, McCall." Lydia and Jackson whirled around to face Scott. Keeva grinned and twirled her hair around her finger. "You can do it, Scott." Allison encouraged. Stiles tensed when Scott stood up and picked up the green bowling ball he'd picked out. Scott took a deep breath and walked slowly up to the end of the lane.

Keeva winced when Scott aimed down the gutter and missed entirely. She and Stiles both glared at Jackson and Lydia when they started cackling. "Jackson…" Keeva called. "Mind shutting up?" Allison asked. "I'm sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words 'I'm a great bowler.'" Keeva shook her head and Stiles groaned, swiping a hand down his face.

"Maybe he just needs a little warming up." Jackson scoffed. "Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers." Keeva kicked her foot and slammed the sole of her shoe against the back of Jackson's chair. Lydia turned and glared daggers at her. Stiles sneered.

"Just…just aim for the middle." Allison raised her hand and pointed it towards the middle of the lane. "Try aiming for anything that isn't the gutter." Allison glared at him. "Let him concentrate." Jackson huffed and leaned down in his seat.

It took several minutes for Scott to begin bowling again. The ball made it halfway down the lane before it swerved into the gutter. Jackson started cackling again and Stiles was the one who kicked his chair. Allison patted Scott's knee and gave him a tender smile.

"You're up, Stilinski." Stiles took a deep breath and stood. He picked up the dark blue ball and strode to the end of the lane. He brought the ball up delivered a perfect form. Keeva smiled and bit her bottom lip. Stiles smirked and strode back to his seat.

Keeva smirked at him and stood up. She took up the pink ball and stopped at the end of the lane. She threw the ball down the lane and knocked over all ten pins. She jumped once and flounced back to her seat next to Stiles. Stiles smiled down at her and winked.

She leaned into him and kissed his cheek. "So, group dates?" Stiles laughed and shook his head. "I think this'll be our first and last group date." Keeva laughed and looked down at her lap. "I think we work better on our own, you know?" Stiles nodded and watched Lydia bowl, with Jackson's help of course. "I agree."

Finally, it was Scott's turn again. He stood at the end of the lane and waited. Keeva shook her head. "This is ridiculous." Allison stood up and wrapped her hands around Scott's elbow. Stiles picked up her hand and traced the lifelines on her palm. Keeva looked down at his hand in hers and traced that back of his hand with her fingers.

Stiles looked up at her. She smiled at him and licked her lips. "Do you want to get out of here?" She whispered. Stiles gave her a tender smile and nodded. "Yeah."

Stiles slammed her back against his closed bedroom door. She moaned and ran her nails down the back of his neck. Stiles wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs and hoisted her up the wall. Keeva pulled away from him and gasped, gazing into his stormy brown eyes.

Stiles smiled up at her and slowly brought his lips up to hers. Keeva sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her up against the wall and rocked his hips against hers. Keeva moaned and tightened her legs. They didn't hear the door at the end of the hall open and close.

"Stiles, I… Oh, God, really?" Stiles pulled away and quickly released Keeva back to the ground. Keeva smoothed her hands down her jeans and licked her lips. "Keeva." She glanced up at Sheriff Stilinski and nodded once. "Sheriff Stilinski, um, I think I'll be headed home now. Derek's probably on his way home. Goodnight, Stiles. Sheriff."

Stiles watched as she quickly made her way downstairs and out his front door. He turned back to his father and took a deep breath. "Are you not aware of the police enforced curfew?"

Stiles awkwardly crawled through the open window above Scott's bed. He jerked back when Mrs. McCall stormed in through the open door, wielding a baseball bat, and swung it above her head. Both cried out and flailed their arms. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" Stiles gaped. "What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?"

Melissa McCall sighed and dropped her arms down to her sides. Scott stopped at the door and turned on the light. She turned to her son. "Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" Scott looked over at her. "But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in."

"Yeah, exactly." Scott huffed. "And, by the way…" She turned stunned eyes to Stiles. "Do either of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?" Scott and Stiles both shook their heads. "No."

"No, alright then, you know what…" She tossed the bat onto Scott's bed. "That's enough parenting for me for one night." She turned to the door and stalked out of his room. "Goodnight." Stiles sighed as Scott pulled a chair up to the foot of his bed. "What?"

"My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago the bus driver…" He hesitated and met Scott's eyes. "He said he succumbed to his wounds." Scott shook his head. "Succumbed?" Stiles sighed again. "Scott, he's dead."

Keeva jerked around when Scott barreled through the front door. "Derek? I know you're here!" She rushed from her room, her bare feet padding quietly down the dirty hallway. She stopped at the top of the stairs. "Scott?" He whirled around to look at her and swallowed thickly. "I know what you did!" Keeva huffed. "Scott, stop it!"

He stalked closer towards the foot of the stairs. "I didn't do anything." Keeva looked down the other end of the hall, her breath coming fast. "Derek." Scott gripped the edge of the banister. "You killed him." He placed one foot on the bottom step. "He died." Scott walked slowly up the stairs. Keeva took slow steps back, matching his pace. "Like your sister died." Keeva's breath came in rapid succession.

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her." Scott looked at Keeva, several paces away from where she'd just been. "You found her." Keeva's eyes widened. "I found her in pieces." Derek shouted. "Being used as bate to catch me."

Scott took a deep breath and stopped on the top step. "I think you killed them both. I'm going to tell everyone. Starting with the sheriff." Keeva gasped and shook her head, bringing her hands up to her mouth. "Scott, please." Scott ignored her.

He round the banister and stared down the end of the hall she was standing in. Before he could move, he was roughly through back from behind and back down the stairs. "Derek!" Keeva cried. "Stay out of this, Keeva!" She snarled and her bottom lip trembled in fury.

Scott looked back up at the top of the stairs and his yellow eyes bore into Derek. Derek leapt over the entire staircase and Keeva swung around to grip the banisters. Scott promptly threw Derek through the farthest wall. Keeva gasped and raced down the stairs, stopping several paces behind Scott.

Derek grunted and swiped the broken wood off his torso. "That was cute." Derek shrugged his leather jacket off his shoulders. Keeva's breath came in quick spurts as she heard Derek's neck crack and pop as he willed his body to change. He snarled before opened his jowls and releasing a deep growl.

Scott charged the older wolf and the werewolves fought. Keeva winced when Derek threw Scott against the wall. The younger wolf crawled on all fours until his hands gripped the edge of the table. Derek growled again and pounced on the table, flying into a kick and launching Scott back into the wall. Scott grunted on impact and stared at the blue eyed werewolf. He snarled as Derek kicked up off the wall and flipped in the air. Scott gripped a wooden board leaning against the wall and smashed it across Derek's back.

The older wolf slammed down against the table and rolled away. Scott ran at him and brought the wooden beam back down on Derek. He rolled out of the way and yanked Scott's feet out from under him, spinning the boy in the air. He landed hard on his front and rolled over.

Derek jumped over the teenager and brought his clawed hand down to Scott's throat. He brought the younger wolf up twice and banged him back on the ground. He stepped back over the prone figure and watched as the teen reached for the wooden beam. He kicked the boy up and he flew over an empty wooden crate.

Scott launched himself up and crouched on top of the box. He growled ferociously and threw himself at Derek. The older wolf raked his claws across Scott's chest and the young wolf fell to his hands and knees.

Tears were coursing down Keeva's cheeks. She swiped angrily at them and rounded the corner. "Derek!" He jerked around to look at her. Scott rested his forearms on the abandoned coach. Keeva watched as Derek twisted his neck again and changed back. "I didn't kill him."

Keeva glanced down at Scott. Scott looked up at her. She was wearing Stiles white t-shirt with a pair of boy short underwear on. He looked away, blushing and glanced at Derek. "Neither of us did." Keeva looked up at Derek. "It's not your fault and it's not mine." Scott growled.

"This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" Scott stood chest to chest with Derek. "No I didn't." Keeva looked from Scott to Derek and back again, her breath still coming fast. "You're the one who bit me." Derek growled. "No I'm not." Scott took half a step back, surprise and shock written all over his face. "What?" Derek leaned into him. "I'm not the one that bit you."

Scott looked down at the diagonal scratches across his chest that had already healed. He touched the lingering blood and slowly looked up. Keeva saw his eyes glaze over. Suddenly, he sat himself down onto the couch and looked up at Derek. "There's another." Derek didn't hesitate. "It's called an alpha."

Keeva shifted her gaze quickly to Derek. She always knew that there had to be an alpha but no one in her family had ever told her who the alpha was when they were the alpha. "It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're beta's." Keeva looked over at Scott.

"This thing, is more powerful, more animal then either of us." Keeva leaned heavily against the doorframe beside her. She rested her head back against the wall. "My sister came her trying to find him, now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."

Keeva looked over at Derek and ran her hands through her hair. "Why me?" Scott asked, quietly. "Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack." Scott looked at Derek over his bangs. "It's you, Scott." Keeva blinked once and her mouth dropped open. "You're the one he wants." Keeva licked her lips and sighed.


	4. Holding Out For a Hero

HCAPTER 4

Magic Bullet/Holding Out for a Hero

It was late on Thursday night, well, technically Friday morning. Keeva peered around the side of the building she was crouched behind. She had followed Derek after he'd left for some reason only God and he knew.

She jumped when she heard glass break and then a shot. She peeked around the corner and watched as a young woman leapt from an SUV and cried out. She shot of her gun again before walking around to the trunk of her car.

Keeva gasped and pulled at the writs attached to the hand covering her mouth. She felt hot breath against her ear and she tensed. "What, the fuck, are you doing here, Keeva?" Keeva sighed and slumped against Derek. He released her and roughly jerked her around to face him.

"You need to start accepting me as part of your pack." Derek scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fat chance." Keeva scoffed and shoved him back. "Derek, no matter how much you don't like it, I'm a wolf, albeit half of one but still a wolf. You need to accept that I can help sometimes."

Derek looked quickly up over her shoulder and shoved her out of the way. She watched as he jumped over dumpsters and boxes, chasing something she couldn't or hadn't seen. She huffed and ran just as fast after him.

Derek scurried up the wall and, faster than her eyes could follow; he jumped to the next roof and down the opposite wall. She shook her head. "Men." She went to follow the same path. As she jumped the exact same space, a shot rang through the air and a piercing pain raced up her side.

She fell a hundred feet to the cold cement below her and arched her back against the pain. She couldn't breathe as searing pain locked her muscles and crippled her brain power. She took deep gasping breaths and looked down at her left side. Several inches directly above her hipbone, a hole no bigger than her thumb punctured her pale flesh.

Black liquid that she didn't recognize oozed from her wound like puss. Her red life's blood leaked out of the wound, as well, mixing with the foreign puss. She arched her neck back and looked up at the sky.

Derek whirled around when he heard the gunshot. Keeva wasn't behind him anymore. He raced to the edge of the roof of the building and peered down over the side. Keeva was sprawled on her back, her breaths coming in short gasping pants. He could smell the blood and the Wolfsbane a hundred feet up.

He cursed under his breath and jumped back down the building, racing to her side and cradling her head in his hands. "Keeva." She brought her right hand up to his arm and bunched his shirt sleeve in her fingers. "I swear to God, Derek. I'm going to fucking kill you." Derek chuckled darkly and let his hands drift down to her shoulder blades. "Can you sit up?"

Keeva gritted her teeth and nodded. "Help me?" Derek helped push her to a sitting position and he wrapped an arm around her waist, taking most of her weight. Keeva bit her tongue to quiet her scream. "Shit. Jesus H. fucking Christ." She whimpered. Derek chuckled again and lifted the bottom of her t-shirt. A light blue smoke was emanating from the wound. "Shit." He whispered.

Keeva nodded against the pain and blinked, just now noticing the hot tears that had begun to stream down her cheeks. "Derek, this really hurts." Derek glanced up at his cousin. Keeva was known for having a high pain threshold and for her to admit, especially to Derek, that she was hurting, she must have really been in pain.

Derek slowly began to shuffle the two of them out the back end of the alley. He peered around the corner and sighed when it was empty. He shuffled them down the sidewalk. "Derek, this is torture." Derek sighed and shook his head. "We'll get there. Just hang on." Keeva released a shaky breath. "I don't know if I can." Derek didn't answer. "Derek, I don't know if I will."

Stiles gasped once when the throbbing in his side raced up his and felt like a shard of glass was being stuck over and over again right above his left hip bone. He twirled his pen in his fingers and readjusted his position behind Scott.

He tapped him on the shoulder and started a conversation to keep his mind off of the bizarre pain that had begun to plague him early this morning. "If Derek's not the alpha and he didn't bite you then who did?" Scott glanced back at him.

"I don't know." Stiles slumped back and winced. "Did the alpha kill the bus driver?" Scott shook his head. "I don't know." Stiles huffed and leaned back again. He was having trouble catching his breath the pain was becoming so bad. "Does Allison's dad know about…" Scott whirled around and glared at him. "I don't know." The class turned to face them. Stiles leaned back as they were passed back their tests. Stiles only half admired his A. He glanced over Scott's shoulder and grimaced when he saw his D-. "Dude, you need to study more." Scott slumped and rapped his knuckles on the desk. "Dude, that was joke." He took a sharp intake of breath and tensed his body.

He hung his head and wrapped his arm around his middle. Scott glanced at him. "You okay?" Stiles looked up at him and gave him a shaky smile. "I've been having this pain in my side since, like, two o'clock." Scott drew his eyebrows together.

"Like, what kind of pain?" Stiles shook his head and ran a hand over the top of his head. "Uh, I woke up and it was a really sharp, intense throbbing in my side. It would like," Stiles gestured up and down his left side. "Radiate up and down my side. It's gotten worse as the day's gone on."

Scott shook his head. Stiles gasped and a low whine escaped his lips. Scott's eyes grew wide and he licked his lips. "God, are you okay?" Stiles looked up and shook his head once. "No. I'm not okay. It keeps getting worse."

Keeva gasped painfully when Derek tweaked her wound. He had walked them to the edge of the school parking lot and looked desperately up at the school, gently placing her on the grass. She lay on her back and curled up on her uninjured right side in the fetal position.

Derek pushed her hair gently behind her ear and wiped some of the sweat from her forehead. "I'll be right back, Keeva, okay? I'll be right back." Keeva moaned pitifully, a fresh wave of tears coursing down her cheeks. "Stiles." Keeva moaned quietly. "I'll get him, okay? He'll be here as soon as I find him." Keeva didn't even try to nod.

Her lips were sandpaper dry and her stomach rolled dangerously. Derek bit the inside of his cheek and looked towards the school. "Don't move." Keeva didn't even try to come back with a snarky response.

Derek looked around before removing his jacket and gently placing it over a shivering Keeva. He licked his lips and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. He walked with purpose across the parking lot and jerked the school doors open. He spotted a boy he'd seen on the lacrosse field at his locker and approached him.

"Where's Scott McCall?" Jackson looked up sharply at a man twice his size staring down at him. "Who wants to know?" Derek narrowed his eyes. "Where's Stiles Stilinski?" He asked instead. Wherever Keeva's stupid mate was, Scott was most likely to be close by. Jackson narrowed his eyes. "Why should I tell you?" Derek cocked his head to the left. "Because I asked you politely and I only do that once."

Jackson scoffed and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Okay, tough guy. How about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him?" Derek narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "What is it?" Derek blinked. "Steroids." Jackson eyed the angry man before him and decided not to tell him where Stiles and Scott were. "No, Girl Scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about?" Jackson straightened. "By the way, whatever you're selling…" Derek cut him off. "I'll find them myself." He made to walk past Jackson but the teenager grabbed his shoulder. "We're not finished." Derek lost control and shoved Jackson hard face first against the lockers. He shoved the younger boy away from him and walked quickly down the halls, not realizing that he'd dug his claws deeply into the back of Jackson's neck.

Derek walked around the corner. He listened to the chaos around him and cleared out the useless. He stopped when he heard Allison and another girl talking. "Studying is never just studying. Someone eventually cops a feel."

"Well, so what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up. Hello, Snow White, tell him to use a condom."

Allison laughed. "Are you kidding? After one date?"

"Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste."

"I mean, how much is a little taste?"

"God, you really like him don't you?"

"Well, he's just different. When I first moved here I had a plan no boyfriends until college, I just move too much, but then I met him and he was just different. I don't know. I can't explain it."

"I can…" She rambled off a long word that Derek didn't even try to process. "What?" Allison asked. "I tell you what to do? When's he coming over?"

"Right after school."

Derek jumped when the final bell rang. He watched as the students began to pass him in the hall, ignoring his very presence.

He maneuvered through the hall and quickly exited the double doors, practically running back to the woods. He gently yet swiftly hoisted Keeva up and wrapped his arm around her waist, again supporting her weight. "Come on, baby, just a few more steps." He maneuvered them across the pavement.

Stiles took a deep breath and clutched his left side. Electric shocks of sharp pain was crippling him just below his ribs. Now he was having a hard time catching his breath.

Derek looked panicked through the parking lot and sighed when he saw Stiles slowly enter his Jeep. He swiftly limped them across the parking lot and stopped in front of Stiles' Jeep. Stiles slammed on his brakes and stared in astonishment at Derek. "You've got to be kidding me, this guy's everywhere." His brain stopped and processed exactly what he was seeing.

It took Stiles less than a second to respond before he jumped out of his Jeep and began looking Keeva over. He brushed her hair tenderly behind her ear and smoothed his hand down her arm. With tears in his eyes, he looked up at Derek. "What happened?" Derek clenched his jaw. "She was shot."

Stiles made a noise in the back of his throat. Scott ran over from his bike when the honking horns alerted his attention to Derek blocking traffic. "What are you doing here?" Derek looked, stunned, at Scott and glanced once at Keeva before back at Scott. "She was shot, Scott."

Stiles made another unintelligible noise and Scott glanced at him. "Why isn't she healing?" Derek growled low in his chest and gently passed Keeva to Stiles. Stiles swooped down and wrapped his arm around her waist, cradling her to his chest like a small child.

Keeva relaxed against his chest and her pain decreased slightly once she was in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face against his, clenching her eyes closed tightly. "It was a different kind of bullet?" Stiles' head snapped up. "A silver bullet?" Derek looked over at him. "No, you idiot."

Scott looked away. "Wait, wait, that's what she meant when she said you only have 48 hours." Derek snapped his head to look at Scott. "What?" Scott looked over at Keeva. "Who shot her?" Stiles jerked suddenly when Keeva cried out and dug her nails into the back of his neck. He glanced at her and noticed her eyes were changing colors. "Oh, shit, Derek?"

The older werewolf stalked towards his cousin and, with a tenderness Scott and Stiles had never seen before, brushed her hair behind her ear and searched her rapidly shifting eye color.

Derek glared at Scott. "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Scott was confused. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Derek gestured wildly to Keeva. "She's an Argent, she's with them." Scott shook his head. "Why should I help you?"

Derek grabbed the back of Scott's neck and turned his face to Keeva and Stiles. The scene was heartbreaking. Stiles had his forehead pressed tightly to Keeva's and tears were streaming down her face. Stiles' eyes were clenched shut as he held her tightly to his chest. "If you don't figure out what type of bullet was used to shoot her, she's dead."

Derek whispered only loud enough for Scott to hear. "She dies and he's ruined. Do you think you could handle that?" Scott swallowed thickly but didn't say a word. "Find it." Derek shoved Scott away and prodded Stiles to get back into the Jeep.

Derek hopped up into the driver's seat and Stiles sat with Keeva in the back. "Fine. I'll try." Derek didn't meet Scott's eye. "Call me when you get there." Scott nodded and jumped back when the Jeep was kicked into drive, speeding from the parking lot.

Stiles sat cross-legged in the back seat, Keeva's head cradled in his lap. Stiles tenderly brushed her hair away from her face and ran his fingers over her face. "Will she be okay?" Derek, for the first time, that Stiles had seen, looked sadly at Stiles in the rearview mirror.

"Did you wake up in the middle of the night? Right around two o'clock this morning?" Stiles looked up and nodded once. "Have you felt a pain in your left side all day?" Stiles nodded once. Derek looked back at the road. "Do you know?" Stiles looked at the back of Derek's head, confused. "What?"

Derek sighed. "You don't know." Stiles drew his eyebrows together. "Every werewolf has a mate. The one person they can't live without. The person they would do anything, be anything for. That person is their mate." Stiles looked down at Keeva. "I'm her mate." He said it as a fact. Derek looked at him in the mirror. "Yeah. Did she tell you?" Stiles shook his head. "No, but," He looked up at Derek. "I'll do anything for her."

Derek smiled slightly and looked back at the road. "I'm going to your house." Stiles jerked. "No, no, no, no you can't." Derek growled. "Why not?" Stiles opened his mouth and gestured wildly with his hands. "My dad could get home at any minute. How are we going to explain? 'Hi, dad. Don't mind the bleeding half wolf on our kitchen table. She was just shot by Kate Argent and Scott's trying to find the bullet. Not to mention she's my mate and if she dies, so do I'?" Derek stared blankly at Stiles. Stiles shook his head. "No. Pull over and call Scott."

Derek shrugged and pulled out his phone. Scott picked up on the third ring. "Hey, do you have it?" Derek rolled his neck. "Well, hurry up. She's not looking to good." Stiles glanced down at Keeva. "We're on the side of the street. We can't go there, not when I can't protect us both." Derek clenched his eyes shut and growled lightly. "Scott," He opened his eyes. "What about your boss? Okay. Fine. You have two hours. I don't have a plan B."

Derek looks at Stiles before glancing at Keeva. "We're going to the vet's office." Stiles licked his bottom lip and nodded. Derek shifted the car in gear and sped off down the neighborhood street.

Derek slammed open the door to the vet's operating room and swiped the table clean. Stiles gently set Keeva on the table and gripped one of her hands in both of his and kissed her knuckles. Derek brought his hands to the edge of her t-shirt and ripped it up the middle.

"Oh, God what is that? Is that contagious?" Stiles groaned when he saw the wound, covering his mouth with his arm when the smell assaulted him. Derek glared at him. "If the infection reaches her heart, she's dead. We need a better look. Pull her jeans off." Stiles gaped. "You know, positevity really isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Derek growled. "Stiles! Now!" Stiles brought his hands hesitantly to the buttons of her jeans before undoing them and easing them down her legs. When he came to her ankles, he stopped and pulled off her ballet flats.

He pulled the black denim off her legs and ran his hands tenderly up her shins. He looked at her hip and stopped. The skin around the wound was an angry red and black color. The infected veins were black and raised, pressing painfully up against her skin. The veins were discolored up to her ribs and half way down her thigh.

Stiles moaned and buried his face in her belly. Keeva moaned and ran her fingers through his short hair. "Stiles." Stiles looked up at her and came around to her head. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "You're going to be fine, baby. I promise." Keeva smiled weakly and nodded.

Derek called Scott again. He picked up on the third ring. "Do you have it?" Derek sighed in relief. "Okay, hurry up. I still have to dig out the first bullet." Stiles jerked his head up to stare at Derek, a look of disbelief on his face. "Yeah. Hurry."

Derek looked at Stiles and took a deep breath. "You need to hold her down." Stiles stared at him like he'd grown a second head. Derek looked at Stiles and then at Keeva. "Stiles. Hold her down." Stiles went to action and rested his elbows on the table by hers, keeping her arms from flailing. He cupped her back in his hands, gripping her ribs as tight as he could stand.

Derek jumped up onto the table and straddled her thighs, sitting on them. "Wh-what are you doing?" Stiles stuttered. Derek didn't look at him as he pushed up his sleeves. "I have to get the bullet out before she can heal properly." Stiles moaned and rested his forehead against Keeva's.

"Be ready." Derek warned. Stiles tightened his hold on her small body. Derek carefully placed his thumbs on either side of the wound and pulled the skin back, opening it up more than it already was. Keeva jerked but didn't do anything else. Stiles held her still.

Derek used one hand to hold the wound open and reached for a pair of long tweezers he'd retrieved from the table behind Stiles. He carefully stuck the tweezers inside the wound and dug around. Keeva jerked and moaned against Stiles and Derek's hands.

Derek didn't have to do much digging before he found the heavy metal that rested in Keeva's abdomen. Keeva shrieked and arched high against Stiles. Stiles clenched his teeth and pressed her body down to keep her still.

Derek sighed when he sat up and held up the bloody bullet from Keeva's hip. Stiles sighed and hung his head. "Oh, Jesus, thank God." Derek dropped the mangled metal into a nearby wastebasket and hopped off the table. He pushed his sleeves back down and combed his fingers through his black tresses.

Keeva arched up and her breathing increased significantly. Stiles held his hand centimeters above her skin, afraid to touch her. Suddenly, she jerked to her side and vomited over the side of the table. "Holy God, what the hell is that?" He whimpered. Derek cursed as Stiles gently swept her hair behind her ear.

"Her body," Stiles looked up at Derek. "It's trying to heal itself." Stiles tried not to gag and breathed through his mouth. "It's not doing a very good job of it." Keeva laughed darkly and feebly tried to punch him in the arm. "Shut up, Stilinski."

Stiles smirked sadly and brushed her hair back from her forehead. "Scott's on his way, baby. You're going to be fine." Derek glanced at the door when he heard the front entrance bell ring.

"Did you get it?" Scott fumbled in his jeans pocket and pulled out a long narrow golden bullet. He held it up to the light and turned it carefully in his fingers. "What are you going to do with it?" Keeva suddenly arched up and slammed the palms of her hands against the table. She gasped for breath. She looked wildly around the room and gripped the sleeve of Stiles' shirt in her hand.

The fabric ripped as she jerked him down to her level. Stiles frantically looked up at Derek. "Derek, she can't…Derek, she can't breath!" Derek scrambled to the foot of the table. "It's spreading. We have to hurry." Derek pulled the pointed end of the bullet apart from the tube and dumped the gunpowder onto the metal table. He pulled a lighter from his back pocket and lit the substance on fire.

It sparked and crackled like a firework in the sky. Keeva jerked against Stiles' hands. "Hurry, Derek." Derek gathered the smoking powder into the palm of his hand and looked up at Scott and Stiles. "Hold her down. This is going to hurt." Stiles held down her right arm and leg with Scott took her left side.

Derek carefully placed the palm of his hand over the wound and pushed the powder into her wound. For a moment nothing happened. Then, Keeva screamed and arched up. Blue smoke curled away from her blackened skin. She fell back again and gasped sharply. She screamed again, this one piercing straight through Stiles' heart, shattering him.

They watched as the veins around the wound shriveled back down and the black receded from her veins and towards the opened wound before the wound itself closed. "Are you okay?" Scott asked, hesitantly. "Except for the agonizing pain?" She quipped sharply.

Her breathing was deep, sweat drying on her forehead. "I guess the sarcasm is a good sign of health." She glared up at Stiles and huffed. "You're going to leave us alone now, right?" Scott asked sharply. Stiles looked at Scott and Keeva glanced up at Derek. The wolf was silent. "If you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm…" Derek sharply interrupted his speech. "You're going to trust them?"

Scott hesitated. "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Derek gaped and Keeva rolled her eyes, closing them. "I can show you exactly how nice they are." Keeva's eyes snapped open. "Derek." He looked down at her. "He should know."

Keeva and Derek were locked in a staring contest before she relented and looked away. "What do you mean?" Scott asked.

Keeva humored her overbearing cousin and her extremely overprotective boyfriend when they demanded that Stiles ask his dad if she could stay the night because Derek wasn't going to be home and wanted her to be in the company of respectable people. Stiles had a feeling his dad wouldn't believe them at all but he also suspected that the sheriff would say yes, strictly because he would be too tired to argue.

Stiles ushered Keeva up the stairs into his room quietly closed the door behind him. She sat on the edge of his bed and let out a deep sigh. She was wearing Stiles' button down and her ballet flats. She demanded that Derek burn her blood stained clothing no matter how much she loved those jeans.

She leaned back on her palms and looked up at him. Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his bedroom door. She gave him a tired smile. "Thank you, for saving me." Stiles shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, you're more than welcome. I'd do it again if I had the chance." Keeva arched a brow.

Stiles gaped and held up his hands. "Which I don't want to happen…I'm just saying if it did…Not that it would…Shutting up." Keeva giggled when he pretended to zip his mouth closed. "I don't think I've seen anyone do that since fifth grade." Stiles shrugged.

She looked him up and down before holding her hand out to him. He hesitated before taking it and slowly sitting on the bed beside her. Keeva searched his eyes for several minutes before speaking. She brought her hand up to his face and trailed the pads of her fingers down the sides of his face. Stiles released a deep breath and his eyes slid shut.

"There aren't enough words in the English vocabulary to sum up how I feel for you." Stiles smiled and opened his eyes. "Ditto." Keeva smiled widely and bumped her forehead against his. "In his entire English vocabulary that, may I say, is filled with entirely too many words all Stiles Stilinski can come up with is 'Ditto?'"

Stiles laughed and shook his head. "Fine. How about this? The only words, in my entire life, that I've learned that can even come close to describing what I feel for you are three very simple, very small words, yet they mean more to everyone then all the priceless diamonds of the world. I can use those words if you want?"

Keeva took a deep breath in through her nose and nodded against his forehead. "I love you, Keeva Hale." She smiled brightly. "Those are five words." Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Women." Keeva giggled and ran her hands through his short hair and down his neck, gripping his ears gently in her palms. "Those are perfect words."

Stiles smiled and glanced down at her lips. He cupped her cheek in his hand and brought his lips down to hers. Keeva smiled against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Stiles traced his hand down the column of her throat and stopped at her chest where the button down didn't cover her.

Keeva slid closed to him on the bed and pressed her body against him. Sparks of pleasure shot up from her core. She moaned against his lips and silently begged for his hands to slid lower. Stiles pulled back and shook his head. "We can't."

Keeva searched his face. "Why not?" Stiles met her searching gaze and scoffed. "You're recovering from a gunshot wound." Keeva rolled her eyes. "Recovered. Werewolf, remember?" Stiles sneered. "Half werewolf, remember?" She pursed her lips. "That was uncalled for."

Stiles scoffed. "Don't you want me?" He snapped his gaze up to hers. For the firs time, he was seeing the vulnerability she hid. Her eyes were wide and wounded. Her face had fallen. She looked small. "How could you ask me that?" Keeva stood slightly and threw her leg over his lap, straddling his waist.

Stiles held his hands up in a pose similar to that of surrender. "Okay, you do that a lot and it's kind of intimidating." Keeva arched an eyebrow. "Why can't we?" She slowly trailed her fingers down his chest, tracing the lines of muscle with her pointer finger. Stiles swallowed audibly and cleared his throat.

"You were just shot?" She shook her head. She brought her hands up to the top button of his button down she was wearing and slowly pushed the disk of plastic through the slit of cloth. Stiles watched the path of her hands. "Because…because I… I don't know. I just thought it was responsible for one of us to halt the speeding train."

Keeva smirked at his choice of words and rested her hands on her bare thighs, the open shirt dangerously close to revealing her bare breasts. Stiles didn't even try to figure out how she'd come to be without a bra, his mind was too focused on the fact that she wasn't wearing as opposed to what had happened to the one she had been wearing at the vet's office.

Keeva slowly pushed the fabric from her shoulders. "You think too much, Stilinski." Stiles nodded slowly. "I've been known to do that on occasion, yes." He was suddenly fixated on the bare skin she'd just revealed to him.

Keeva cupped his face in her hands and looked down into his caramel eyes. He trailed his big hands up her sides and thrilled at the shiver he felt from her. "Make love to me, Stiles."

He smiled up at her and nodded once. He wrapped a tender arm around her back and slowly rolled them over so that they were closer to the head of the bed and so that she was below him. He brought his lips down to hers and trailed his fingertips down her ribs. Keeva gasped and looked up at him. "And just so you know?" Stiles stopped and lifted his head. "I love you, too."

Stiles smiled brightly and swooped back down to her already swollen lips.


	5. Stay I Missed You

The Tell/Stay (I Missed You)

"I really can't come over tonight." Stiles pulled his jacket off the hook next to the door. His dad shook his head and held the door open for his distracted son. "Because my dad and I made plans to spend quality time together." The sheriff shook his head again and unlocked the car.

"You'll be fine with Derek for tonight." Stiles moaned and threw his head back. "He's always in a bad mood." The sheriff snorted and Stiles glared at him as his father started the car and pulled away from the curb.

Stiles leaned his head back against the seat and just listened to her ramble on and on about how much she dreaded being around Derek when he was in a pissy mood. He mhmmed and yeah'd in the correct places.

He glanced up when his dad pulled up to the drive through window and nodded when his dad ordered his regular chocolate shake, curly fries and two double bacon cheeseburgers. "Is there ketchup in the bag?" He asked.

He stopped when there was a rude comment on the other end of the phone. "I'm listening to you! Yes! I heard every word you said. Derek, angry, miss me, horny." He suddenly stopped and snapped his gaze to his dad. The sheriff was holding his laughter in and shaking his head, shaking salt onto his fries.

Stiles hadn't been paying attention and his father had driven them to the side of a back road. Stiles clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. "Yes, Keeva, he's sitting right next to me." He slapped his palm over his eyes and groaned, leaning forward in his seat. "You're right, he'll never be able to look at you again. Keeva! Kee…Hello? Hello?"

Stiles pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it before sighing and locking the screen, shoving the technology into his pocket. "How's Keeva?" Stiles rolled his eyes over to his dad and scoffed, picking up his food and settling it in his lap.

"Did they forget my curly fries?" The sheriff asked, suddenly. Stiles looked over at his dad, amazed at his ability to let a subject just slide off his shoulders. "You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones." The sheriff sat back. "Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries."

Stiles gaped at his father and sucked deeply on his straw. "If you think getting rid of contractions in your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate you are wrong." The sheriff smirked. "How's Keeva?" Stiles sagged and shook his head. "No."

The sheriff just blinked. The static of the radio filled the vehicle. "Unit one, are you there?" Stiles rushed to grab the intercom but his father rudely slapped the back of his hand and cleared his throat. Stiles sat back. "Sorry."

"Unit one copy." Stiles shoved a hand full of curly fries into his mouth and vaguely listened to what his father was doing. "We've got a report of a possible 187." Stiles quickly stilled his movements and looked sharply up at his dad who wasn't paying attention to him. "A murder?"

The duo pulled up outside of the video store and Stiles anxiously leaned forward. The sheriff looked over at him and cleared his throat. "Stay here." Stiles opened his mouth to retort but his father was out of the car before he could speak.

Stiles gaped when he saw Lydia sitting on the back of an ambulance and Jackson arguing with his dad. Stiles opened the door and slowly stood from his position and he leaned his arms against the frame of the door. He clenched his jaw and the pounding in his ears deafened Jackson's angry cries.

Stiles glanced behind his dad and his eyes widened. "Whoa, is that a dead body?" The sheriff looked over and glared at his incompetent son. Stiles sucked in a breath and pursed his lips, slowly lowering himself back into the police car.

"I have a life, too." Keeva turned around in her chair when she heard Scott and Derek enter the house. She sat her hairbrush down on her vanity and slipped Stiles' t-shirt over her bare torso. "No you don't." Keeva heard Derek stop on the bottom of the stairs. "Yes I do." Scott sounded angry.

Keeva swayed towards her bedroom door and pushed the partially closed door open. She leaned against the doorjamb and listened. "I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or…" Derek cut him off exasperatedly. "Part of his pack."

"Whatever, I have homework to do. I have to go to parent teacher conferences tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry." Keeva shook her head and crossed her arms, padding silently down the hall and sitting on the floor at the top of the stairs, sticking her legs through the spaces between the railings and swinging them back and forth.

"Do you want to do homework or…not die." She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "You have less then a week until the full moon you don't kill with him, he kills you." Scott stopped pacing and looked up at Derek. "Okay, seriously? Who made up these rules?" Derek shook his head. "It's a right of passage into his pack." She saw Scott shrug. "You know what else is a right of passage? Graduating from high school! And you don't have to kill anyone to do it."

Derek shook his head and looked down, exasperated. "Why can't you just find him yourself?" He glanced up and saw Keeva. He gestured up to her nodded vigorously. "Keeva could help." Derek turned half way and glanced at her over his shoulder, his expression not changing. "You two can just sniff him out when he's a human."

Derek shook his head but Keeva answered for him. "The human scent could be entirely different. You have to do it Scott." Scott rolled his neck and groaned. "You have a connection with him, a link you can't understand." Derek threw up a hand and held his open palm up shoulder high, cutting her off. "If I can teach you to control your abilities you can find him."

Scott looked resigned up at the werewolf. "So if I help you, you can stop him?" Derek took a deep breath through his mouth. Keeva leaned forward and looked at the back of her cousin's head. "Not alone." Derek shook his head. "We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful."

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Derek sighed. "Because I'm going to teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm?" Keeva's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. This was the first time she'd heard of Scott being shot. "Right after you were hit?" Scott nodded. "I changed back."

Derek confirmed his guess and stepped back down onto the landing. "And when you were hit with his car, the same thing, right?" Scott nodded. "What's the common denominator?" Derek was directly in front of Scott now.

Derek gripped Scott's right hand and twisted the appendage awkwardly away from his body. Keeva grimaced and winced when she heard the bones crack and pop. Scott screamed and the pain brought him to his knees. "Derek…" Keeva called. He was quick to quell her fears. "It'll heal."

Scott clutched the damaged limb in his good hand. "It still hurts." Keeva nodded once in agreement. "And that's what keeps you human. Pain." Keeva winced when she watched Scott's broken hand rapidly heal. Derek gestured to the healed hand. "Maybe you will survive." Scott glared up at Derek's retreating back. Derek pointed to Keeva. "Bed." She sneered at him and waved half-heartedly at Scott.

"Happy Birthday?" Allison glanced over at Keeva as she quickly caught one of the pink balloons that had escaped from her locker. Allison groaned and snatched the pink elastic from the redhead. "Don't even." Keeva chuckled.

"What's so wrong with wishing a friend happy birthday?" Allison rolled her eyes and snatched the card from the inside of her locker door right as Scott walked towards the pair. "Is it your birthday?" Keeva rolled her eyes from Scott to Allison and cocked her head to the side.

"No, no, uh," Allison pushed the balloons deep inside her locker. "Nope. I mean," She failed to hide them. "Yes. Please don't tell anybody." She made an effort to bore her gaze into Keeva who held up her hands in surrender. The red head smiled widely when her boyfriend slipped into the small group and pressed her back against the lockers.

She smirked as his lips descended on hers. He settled his hands low on her hips, dangerously close to her backside and molded his body to hers. Keeva stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Scott scoffed and nudged Stiles. He jerked and his lips separated from Keeva's with a resounding smack. "Dude." Scott laughed and Stiles looked at Allison. "It your birthday?" She rolled her eyes and gave him a small nod. "How did Lydia find out?" Keeva asked. Allison stopped and glanced at her. "How do you know it was Lydia?"

Keeva arched a brow. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" Scott whined. Keeva rolled her eyes and looked up at Stiles who smirked. "Because I don't want people to know." Allison snapped. Keeva pursed her lips and rested her chin on Stiles' shoulder. He looked over the top of her head to stare at Allison. "Why not?" He asked. Allison met his hazel eyes and shrugged, a slight blush painting her cheeks. "Because…" She hesitated for a few seconds. "Because I'm 17." She whispered.

"You're 17?" Scott was surprised. Keeva saw the look on Allison's face and nudged his shoulder. Allison glared. "That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid." Scott licked his lips. "Why?" She huffed. "I totally get it." Allison looked over at him. "You had to repeat a year 'cause of all the moving around right?"

Stiles arched a brow as Allison closed her locker door and pressed her lips to Scott's. "What was that for?" Keeva scoffed and shook her head, twining her hand in Stiles' and leading him down the hall.

"So, do you have to show up for parent teacher conferences tonight?" Stiles shook his head. "Nope, my lowest grade is a B-." Keeva shook her head. "That's awesome. How's chemistry?" Stiles moaned and threw his head back. "Terrible. That dick wad of a teacher treats me like shit. He has no respect." Keeva laughed and licked her lips.

The bell rang and Keeva glanced up at the clock above Stiles' head. She pulled him to a stop and stood on her toes wrapping her arms around his neck. "I have to go to English." Stiles nodded and locked his hand around his wrist behind her back. "And I have to suffer through Chemistry."

She shook her head and pressed her lips quickly to his. "Have fun." Stiles nodded and watched her walk away, admiring the view.

Stiles sat in Chemistry, a yellow highlighter furiously working away at his book. The teacher droned on about how anyone with a C- or below was required to show up at parent teacher conferences and that they should be ashamed of themselves for having such a low grade.

He didn't notice when his voice stopped droning. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" He slowed his motions when the silence lengthened. Everyone looked up when the door shut loudly and Jackson walked in. He ignored their stairs and sat in his usual seat. The teacher placed a fatherly hand on Jackson's shoulder and leaned close. "Jackson, if you need to leave for any reason, let me know." Jackson nodded tensely.

"Everyone, start reading chapter nine." He stopped in front of his desk. "Mr. Stilinski," Stiles looked up from his book, the highlighter lid secure between his lips. "Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book."

Stiles sagged and glared at the back of the mans head. He blew the cap into the air and deftly caught it in his hand. He glanced at a very tensed back that belonged to Jackson. He looked up at Danny, Jackson's best friend for as far back as he could remember. "Danny, can I ask you a question?" The tanned goalie barely sparred Stiles a glance. "No."

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but paused, not actually expecting the other boy to say no. "Well, I'm going to anyway." Danny sighed. "Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Danny sat up straighter and sighed, thinking back. "No." Stiles sat back and thought back.

He leaned forward again. "Can I ask you another question?" Danny shook his head. "Answer still no." Stiles ignored him. "Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" Danny took a deep breath through his nose. "He wouldn't tell me." Stiles glanced over at the ever-tense Jackson. "But he's your best friend." Danny shrugged. Stiles leaned closer still. "One more question?" Danny huffed and shook his head again. "What?"

"Do you find me attractive?" Danny opened his mouth to respond but closed it again. He drew his eyebrows together and licked his lips. Stiles leaned so close that his stool slid out from under him and he fell forward, a clattering noise resounding behind him. He stood and cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.

Keeva stopped on her way to her next class when she swore she saw Derek sneak into the boys' locker room. She glanced around at her surroundings and when she was sure she wouldn't be seen, she slid into the locker room, easily hiding from the whole of the three people who were in there.

She saw Derek standing behind a locker and watched as he waited for the other occupants of the room to leave before he stepped into the open space. She saw Jackson visibly relax before he turned to Derek and jumped back against the lockers. "I don't know where Scott is." Keeva made a large effort to keep hidden.

"I'm not here for Scott." Derek slowly walked towards the trembling boy. "I'm here for you."

"Why me? I didn't do anything." Jackson's stuttering was painful. "No, but you saw something. Didn't you."

"No, I didn't see anything."

"What was it?" Keeva rolled her eyes. "Animal? Mountain lion?" Jackson trembled. "I didn't see anything. I swear I'm not lying."

Derek nodded, disbelieving. "Then calm down and say it again." Derek was way too collected. "Say…say what? That…that I'm not lying?" Derek was inches away from Jackson. "Tell me that you didn't see anything." Keeva could literally hear Jackson audibly swallow. "Slowly."

"I didn't see anything." Keeva could hear the hitches in his voice and she knew Derek could. "I'm not lying."

"One more thing." She heard Jackson gasp and wondered what Derek was doing. "You might want to get that looked at." Keeva drew her eyebrows together. She watched Derek walked away and quickly followed him.

She stopped him halfway around the corner. "What the hell, Derek?" He jerked around to look at her. "He saw something, Keeva. I need to know what he saw." She paused. "You knew I was there." 

He arched a brow. "Of course I knew you were there. I could smell you coming a mile away." She sneered and crossed her arms. "What did you do to him?" Derek shrugged. "That doesn't matter."

She scoffed as he walked away from her. She jumped when she heard the bell ring. She stalked to Stiles' chemistry class and baulked when he came out on the phone. "Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?" She came up to him and walked with him down the hall.

"Do you have any idea what's going on? Lydia's totally M.I.A., Jackson looks like he has a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guys dead and you have to do something about it." Keeva stared hard at her boyfriend and gripped his free hand in hers.

"Hello? Scott, Hell…" He sneered at the phone and pressed the screen roughly. "Damnit." Stiles looked down at her. "We need to go to Lydia's house?" Keeva arched her eyebrows. "Lydia. Why?" Stiles opened his mouth. "Well, she hasn't been in school today and I wanted to check on her…" He trailed off. Keeva narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly, licking her bottom lip. "You wanted to check up on her? This wouldn't be any echoes of… past… feelings for her, right?"

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. He licked his lips and cocked his head to the side. "Well, I still care about her well being and…" He trailed off again. He bit his bottom lip.

"Mhmm." Keeva nodded slowly and bit her bottom lip. "You just keep digging there, bud." Stiles bared his teeth and grimaced. "There's just nothing…I can say…here." Keeva shook her head. "Not if you want to get any tonight." Stiles gaped. "Shutting up." She smirked. "Good choice. So where does Lydia live?"

Lydia's mother was obnoxiously sweet when she let them in. She plastered on a fake smile and nodded once when Keeva gave her the once over. She knocked quietly on what Keeva deducted was Lydia's bedroom door. "Sweetie, there's a Stiles and Keeva here to see you?" Lydia was massaging her hand with her fingers, her legs kicked up in the hair and her strawberry blonde hair in disarray atop her head. "What the hell is a Stiles?"

Keeva huffed and crossed her arms. Mrs. Martin looked at them apologetically. "She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can go in?" Stiles nodded stiffly and pushed himself off the doorjamb. "Thanks." Keeva said. Stiles stopped at the corner of the bed and Keeva took his previous place against the doorjamb.

Lydia turned on her side and looked up at Stiles. "What are you doing here?" Stiles glanced back at Keeva who smiled stiffly but otherwise didn't move. "I was just making sure you were okay." Lydia hummed and smacked her lips several times, inspecting the skin of her palms. "Why?"

She sat up straighter and patted the bed in front of her. Stiles arched a brow and sat beside her. "Because I was worried about you." Keeva narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin, standing straighter but otherwise didn't protest.

"How are you feeling?" Lydia placed a hand on Stiles shoulder and Keeva visibly noticed him tense. She cleared her throat but Lydia didn't move. Stiles tried in vain to mover her hand. Lydia moved he hand down his arm and squeezed the muscle. "I feel…fantastic." She sat up straighter and brought her face extremely close to his.

Keeva bristled and took a low, deep breath in through her nose. She felt the muscles in her legs tense and she could literally feel her nails extending. She clenched her hands and dug her nails into her palms. Her face felt hot and her blood was flowing.

Stiles chuckled nervously and glanced at her nightstand. "Whoa." He reached forward and grabbed a half empty bottle off of the wooden black table. He glanced at the bottle and back at Lydia. "Bet you can't say 'I saw Suzie sitting in a shoe shine shop' ten times fast." Lydia brushed her hair behind her ear. She arched a perfect eyebrow and took the challenge.

"I saw Shuzie…" She stopped and looked down. Keeva smiled darkly and celebrated at the small thing she could do that Lydia couldn't, even if it was just because she was hyped up on drugs. Stiles looked down at Lydia. She pressed closer to him. "I shaw…" Stiles nodded once and quickly replaced the bottle back on the night table.

Lydia suddenly fell back onto her elbow and looked off into the distance. "I saw…" Stiles glanced back at a seething Keeva and she shook her head. "What? Lydia what did you see?" Stiles gently placed a hand over hers.

"Something." Keeva rolled her eyes at how vague Lydia was being. "Something like…a mountain lion?" Stiles probed. Lydia sighed softly. "A mountain lion." Stiles nodded. "Are you sure you saw a mountain lion or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" Lydia didn't move.

"A mountain lion." Lydia nodded. Keeva scoffed and shook her head, looking away from the drugged up girl and her boyfriend. Stiles nodded unconvinced and reached for the giraffe that was rested on Lydia's night table. "Lydia, what's this?"

Lydia looked over at Stiles and cocked her head, examining the stuffed toy. "A mountain lion." Keeva smirked. Stiles nodded. "Okay." He replaced the toy and shook his head. "You're so drunk." Lydia's head collapsed and her hand flopped down on top of Stiles' thigh followed by her head. Stiles choked and Keeva gasped.

Keeva marched into the room and pulled Stiles up. "We're leaving." Lydia rested her head on her hand and looked blankly up at them. "Stay." Stiles glanced back at her as Keeva tugged on his wrist. "You want me to stay?" Keeva seethed and roughly tugged on his arm. Lydia nodded, seductively.

She patted the bed next to her again. Stiles sat back down and smiled at her. Keeva shoved his back and huffed. "Stiles!" He shook himself and swiftly stood. He turned to look at her and opened his mouth to speak. Keeva narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm going out to the car. If you're not there in five minutes, I'm leaving without you and you're going to have to come up with some pretty creative ways to apologize."

He opened his mouth to speak but she was already halfway out the door. "Fuck." He whispered. He turned back to Lydia. Her phone went off and he blindly reached for it. He tapped the screen and watched some video on her phone. "Holy shit."

Keeva seethed in the passenger seat of his jeep. She forced herself to keep her tears at bay but she could feel them prickling at the backs of her eyes. Her face was growing hot, a sure sign that she would start crying soon. She huffed and glared at her phone. He had a minute and a half.

No sooner had she checked the time did she see him racing out the front door. He sat beside her and glanced over at her. "Keeva…" She held up a hand. "Don't fucking start." He sighed and started the car. She looked out the window as her eyes betrayed her and hot tears coursed down her red cheeks.

They pulled up to her dilapidated house and she slammed the door behind her. Stiles got out of the car and walked after her. "Keeva, baby…" She whipped around and pointed an accusing finger at him. Tears continued to course down her cheek and she swiped at them furiously, if anything crying harder because she was pissed of because she was crying.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Stiles held his hands up in surrender and sadly watched her. "I asked you…" She clenched her eyes and jaw shut. "God, I fucking asked you if you still had feelings for her and you denied any feeling. You fucking told me that you just wanted to make sure she was okay." She licked her lips and shrugged.

"What do you do? You pant and you beg and you satisfy her every whim." Stiles got defensive. "I didn't satisfy her every whim." She scoffed. "You would have." He didn't say anything. "You were all over her, Stiles. I'm surprised you even remembered I was there." Stiles took a step towards her but she stepped back. "I need time." He drew his brows together.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She shook her head. "No, but I don't really like you very much right now." He nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "For what it's worth. I don't like myself right now either." She smiled sadly and watched as he got back in his car and drove away.

She sighed and slowly made her way inside. She stopped when she saw her cousin lying on the ground, Kate Argent standing over him. "Oh, who's this?" Kate sauntered towards her. "Kate, leave her alone." Argent barely spared him a glance. "I don't think you're in any position to make requests." Kate stopped only a few inches in front of Keeva. "I've never seen you before."

Keeva stood her ground but trembled inside. "I just moved here." Kate raised a brow and nodded. "Right. Do you know what he is?" Keeva didn't remove her gaze from Kate's and lifted her chin. Kate smiled darkly and licked her lips. "You do." If anything, she stepped closer. "You don't want to know what I'll do to you if I catch you helping him…" She gave Keeva a once over. "At all, in any way."

She waited a beat before stepping around her and stalking out of the door. Keeva waited for several minutes before walking towards Derek. "What happened?" She asked. He shook his head and let her help him up. "Don't worry about me. I hear you crying, what did Stiles do this time?" She snorted and shook her head, leading him slowly up the blackened stairs.

"I just got a little territorial and felt a little… self-conscious, guess." She didn't look at Derek when she felt his gaze on her. "Why?" Keeva shook her head. "Just the way Stiles acted around his old crush. I felt second best." Derek stopped her on the stairs and shook his head. "You could never be second best. Never let anyone make you think that." She smiled and cursed her sensitive tear ducts. "Thanks, Der." He nodded. "Just don't cry on me." She laughed and continued to help him up the stairs.

Stiles rested his back against his bedroom door. His dad had just gotten back from parent teacher conferences. Stiles had learned that he had practically been run over when a mountain lion was loose in the school parking lot. He was livid. Scott hadn't answered any of his calls or texts and his dad had almost been killed.

He brought his shaking hands up to his forehead and sucked in deep lungfuls of air. He couldn't lose another parent. He wouldn't be able to handle it. He jumped when his window was opened. Keeva stepped inside his room and crouched down in front of him, worry written all over her face.

"Are you okay?" He gave her a shaky laugh. "I thought you were mad at me?" She smiled tenderly and shook her head. "Allison called, said your dad was hurt." Stiles nodded once. "He's fine. He's sleeping now." She ran her nails gently across his scalp.

"Are you okay?" Stiles didn't say anything. "Scott should've been there. And he wasn't." Keeva nodded and licked her lips. "My dad could've…" He took a trembling breath. "He could've died and I would've been an orphan." She nodded slowly. Burning tears began to course down his cheeks. "I can't…I can't lose my dad." He gazed at her and shook his head. "I can't do it."

She licked her lips and scooted closer, slowly capturing his lips in hers. Stiles moved quickly. He pulled her against him, forcing her to straddle him, and pressed his hand to the back of her head, burying his fingers in her red tresses.

He forced his tongue inside her mouth and easily won dominance. Keeva let him take over. He was in pain. His father had been in danger and his best friend, someone he counted on on a regular basis, hadn't been there. She would let him take control.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. "Stiles," She ran her hands tenderly down his chest and back up again. "I'm here. What do you need?" He licked his lips and panted against hers. "You." She smiled tenderly and ran her fingertips down his cheek. "You have me." He nodded but still didn't move.

"Stiles," He met her gaze with a watery one of his own. "Take me." He didn't hesitate. He roughly pressed his lips to her bruised ones and swiftly pushed her to her back on his bedroom floor. He kept his weight off of her as he removed his long sleeved button down, leaving him in his white t-shirt.

She watched as he sat up and pulled his t-shirt over his head, leaving his torso bare to her eyes. She admired his form. His waist tapered perfectly down to lean hips, a delicious V drawing her eye to his dark happy trail that disappeared into his jeans. His chest was sprinkled with a light dusting of chest hair that she found that she loved to run her fingers through.

He reached for her shirt and jerkily pulled it up and over her head. She swore she heard him growl when he found her going bra less. She felt his fingers dance across her belly and she shivered when a spark of electricity shot up her spine. He easily flicked open the button of her jeans and pulled down her zipper.

She arched her hips up to help him pull her jeans off. He threw them quickly over his shoulder and was right back at his task. He brought his lips to her neck and vigorously sucked on her pulse. She arched and raked her nails down his bare back. "Stiles."

He brought one hand down to her panties and easily slipped his fingers inside the wet lace. She gasped and arched against him when his long fingers found her swollen nub. He delved deep into her wetness and found her more than ready.

He roughly tugged the slinky material down her thighs and she kicked them the rest of the way off. He brought his hand to his the button and fly of his jeans and easily pulled himself free of the confines. Keeva gazed at his swollen length and her breath caught in her throat at his size.

She gazed up at him and cupped his face in her hands. "Stiles," He met her gaze. "I'm yours." That seemed to be all he needed and he pushed into her. She keened loudly, arching high against him and wrapping her thighs tightly around his hips, the rough denim scratching the tender skin of her inner thighs.

Stiles wasted no time in thrusting in and out of her tight canal, giving her virtually no time to adjust. He pistoned in and out of her, his pelvic bone hitting her clitoris perfectly. She moaned into his ear, rocking her hips against him, matching his rhythm.

He rested his forearms beside her head and clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms. He buried his face into her neck and she shivered and shots of pleasure surged through her system when she felt his hot breath against her neck.

"Keeva," She opened her eyes to met his. "I need you…" She nodded. "I need you to come for me." She arched her neck. "Please." His words released her as she clenched around him. Her toes curled against his backside, her walls clenching tightly around his thick length that continued to push in and out of her.

He groaned into her neck as her inner muscles milked him. She cried out as a wave of ecstasy washed over her and encompassed her entire being in that one moment. Stiles quickly followed her over and relaxed into her body. Keeva embraced his weight and breathed heavily against his shoulder. "It's alright."

Stiles laughed lightly. "You should get mad at me more often." She laughed and shook her head.


	6. Poison & Wine

Heart Monitor/Poison and Wine

Keeva threw her head back in pure ecstasy, her red tresses coloring his blue pillows a deep crimson. She raked her blunt nails down his back from the top of his shoulders to his ass, drawing blood.

Stiles moaned and buried his head in her neck. His hands fisted the sheets just above her hair, his elbows caging her head. Keeva's legs were wrapped tightly around his back, her ankles crossed, rested in the dip of his lower back.

Stiles thrust deeply into her heat. Keeva cried out and arched higher against him. A tight ball of pressure was low in her belly, building with each pass his pelvic bone made over her clitoris. She brought one hand up to his head and dragged it over his scalp.

Stiles latched his mouth to her pulse point and sucked with vigor. She moaned and cupped his backside in her hands, drawing him deeper into her cavern. Stiles pushed himself up and looked down at her through half lidded eyes, sitting back on his haunches, pulling her legs higher and tighter around his torso.

Keeva trailed her fingers down his torso, admiring the hard muscles and smooth skin. She bit her bottom lip when he hit that spot deep inside her just right. "Oh, God." Stiles smirked. "Not God. Just me." She didn't have the brainpower to respond.

Stiles pumped inside her faster, bringing them both closer to the edge. Keeva sat up suddenly and cupped his face in her hands. She pressed her forehead to his and wrapped her arms around his neck, rocking hard against his body.

"Stiles, please." She whispered against his lips. Stiles ran his right hand over her hair and down her back before bringing it around to the space where their bodies were connected. He used his index and middle finger to press lightly on her swollen clit.

She mewled loudly and threw her head back, digging her nails into his shoulders as she came, hard, around his thick length. Stiles cried out and dropped his forehead heavily to the space where her shoulder and her neck met, coming right along with her.

Stiles fell forward and barely had time to catch himself from crushing her. Keeva smoothed her hand down his neck and he hissed when she grazed a bleeding scratch. She brought her lips to his ear and nibbled on the lobe to apologize. Stiles ran his open palms up and down her thighs.

Keeva smiled when she felt him harden again inside of her. "Again?" Stiles raised his head and smirked at her. "I'm a teenaged boy who just recently became sexual active. Yes, again." Keeva giggled against his lips when he crushed them against hers.

He hiked her knee over his elbow and thrust into her. She gripped his ears in her hands and held onto them like handles as she panted against his lips. Stiles groaned when her phone rang but didn't stop his movements.

She sighed when it stopped ringing and arched against him, her nipples pressing hard against his naked chest. Stiles growled when he heard the phone ring again. Keeva huffed and rolled them over so she was on top. She linked their fingers together and pressed them down into the mattress.

"Ignore it." She mumbled against his lips. He nodded and raised his head to deepen the kiss. She rocked her hips hard against his and he moaned. She keened loudly when a wave of pleasure washed over her. Stiles growled again and dropped his head to the mattress, releasing her fingers, and reaching around her for her phone on the nightstand when it began to ring, for the third time.

He checked the caller ID and Keeva literally felt him soften slightly when he read the name. She heard his breath hitch and his heart beat stutter before looking at her. She suppressed a smile. Derek must be calling.

He handed her the phone and flopped down on the mattress. Keeva kept her position on top of him, not even letting him slip outside of her. Stiles groaned and ran his palms up her thighs.

Keeva let it continue to ring, waiting for it to stop and ring a fourth time. When it did, she smirked and flipped it open. It was her sick way of getting revenge on him for calling her at that very moment in time. "What do you want?" She practically panted into the phone.

Derek groaned when he heard Keeva's voice. He knew exactly what she was doing. "Seriously? You're having sex with your sixteen-year old boyfriend right now?" Keeva huffed and suppressed a moan. "No, Derek. I was having sex with my mate. Maybe you shouldn't have called."

Derek rolled his neck. He'd kill Stiles later. "You need to get home, it's late." Keeva sighed and rolled off of Stiles, sitting beside him. He rolled his eyes and sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed. He sighed and stood, walking buck-naked to his bathroom. Keeva watching his ass until the bathroom door was closed, not listening to a word Derek said.

"Keeva! Are you listening?" She rolled her eyes and flopped onto her side on Stiles' bed, pulling the sheet up around her waist. "Yes, Derek, I'm listening." Derek nodded and looked around the parking garage he had yet to leave. "It's late and a school night." Keeva combed her fingers through her hair, listening to Stiles start the shower. "It's Sunday afternoon, Derek." He nodded and licked his lips. "Exactly." Keeva snorted. "Afternoon, Derek. It's only like, four o'clock." She heard Derek growl. "Get home, Keeva." She groaned when she heard the dial tone and buried her face in Stiles' pillow.

Sheriff Stilinski had come home to have dinner with his son before he had to head back to work. He was ready to knock on Stiles' bedroom door when he heard the shower running and decided that he would just walk in.

He pushed the door open. "Stiles I-Whoa, whoa! I'm so sorry!" He jumped and covered his eyes, holding his free hand out in front of him. "I'm so sorry, Keeva, sweetheart." Keeva clasped the sheet tightly to her chest, her mouth gaping like a fish. "St-St-Stiles?" She called.

"Yeah, babe?" She glanced at the bathroom door. "Could you come out here for a second?" She heard Stiles grown. "I have soap in my hair." Keeva snapped at him. "Stiles, get out here! NOW!" Stiles practically jumped out of the shower not even turning the water off, grabbed a towel from the counter and held it in front of him before slamming through the door.

"What? What's going- Dad!" Stiles stood up straight and held the towel protectively in front of him. Keeva then proceeded to wrap the sheet like a dress around her and gather her discarded bra and dress and shoes before running, literally, into the bathroom.

Stiles wrapped the towel around his waist and stood up. Sheriff Stilinski looked up when Stiles cleared his throat. "Uh, hi…dad." The Sheriff raised his eyebrows and eyed his son's state of undress. "Do we need to have the sex talk, Stiles? I really don't want to have the sex talk." Stiles looked away from his dad and groaned.

"Dad, dad, seriously? No. She's, uh," Stiles scratched the back of his head. "She's on the pill." The Sheriff stifled a laugh as Stiles turned a light shade of red. They both turned when Keeva opened the bathroom door and took a step into the room. She didn't meet the Sheriff's eyes but walked up to Stiles. "I'll call you later. Derek wants me home anyway." Stiles nodded and gave her a forced smile.

She smiled politely at the Sheriff before licking her lips and quickly departing from the room. The Sheriff looked back at Stiles and raised his eyebrows. "Really? Derek Hale's cousin?" Stiles shrugged. "I can't help it." Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "But he terrifies you." Stiles threw up his arms in exasperation. "Dad!" The Sheriff raised his hands in surrender. "Finish your shower, I'll make dinner." Stiles nodded and sat down heavily on the end of his bed when his dad had turned away.

The Sheriff was half way out the door when he stopped and groaned loudly. Stiles drew his eyebrows together and eyed his father warily. "What?" His dad bent down and, with only his index finger and thumb, picked up a small scrap of lacey black material. Stiles opened his mouth to respond but no words came to him. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as his dad turned to look at him.

"Did she forget something?" Stiles didn't meet his dad's eyes. "No." The Sheriff raised his eyebrows and nodded. "No?" Stiles looked at his dad. "No." The Sheriff nodded and tossed the material on Stiles' bed. "We'll talk later."

Stiles smacked his lips and turned around to enter the bathroom. "Oh, Jesus, really, Stiles?" He jerked around. "What?" The Sheriff ran a hand over his face. "Your back." Stiles' eyes grew wide for second before he glued his lips shut. "Yeah. That." The Sheriff shook his head. "I'll see you downstairs." Stiles sighed and entered the bathroom again. Sheriff Stilinski stood at the bedroom door, his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Oh, God, I'm not ready for this."

Keeva leaned heavily against the front door of Derek's house before quietly trying to walk up the stairs. She stopped half way up when she heard Derek clear his throat. She turned to look at him. "What?" He glared at her.

"You're sixteen, Keeva." She groaned and turned to walk back up the stairs. "Do NOT give me the sex talk, Derek. I don't want to hear it and God knows you don't want to give it." Derek nodded and quickly followed her up the stairs. "If it didn't kill you, I would be killing your little boyfriend right now."

She growled at him and clenched her jaw shut. "Shut up, Derek. We all know you had hot hate sex with Kate Argent before she burned the house down." Derek growled and shoved her against the wall. Keeva was ready for it and didn't flinch when he got up in her face.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, Keeva." She shoved against his chest. "Don't threaten my boyfriend. Oh, my bad, my mate." She whirled around and stomped off to her room. Derek took a deep breath and groaned when he smelled Stiles. "You could at least remember to put your underwear back on." He shouted. "Fuck you, Derek!" He chuckled and shook his head.

Keeva snapped her head towards her door when she heard Derek open it. "Where are you going?" He sighed and hung his head, his chin resting against his chest as he stood just inside of the open door. "I'm going to see Scott." Keeva bounded to her door and jerked it open, sticking her head out through the wooden frame.

"Why?" Derek huffed. "I need to talk to him about his obsession with Allison. It's crippling his ability to focus and learn." Keeva rolled her eyes. "I think you're trying too hard." Derek snorted and stepped out onto the front porch. "Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Keeva met Stiles at his locker on Monday morning. She leaned against the locker opposite his and examined his body language. "You're tense." Stiles released the breath he had been holding and his shoulders sagged. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on the cool metal of the locker beside him.

"I haven't figured out what I'm going to say to Scott yet." Keeva looked down and nodded. "That's something I don't think I can help you with." Stiles looked over at her. "Why not?" She glanced up at him. "I didn't really have an close friends at my old school. I was a self-exiled loner. I didn't want people to get close to me and they didn't. I mean I had friends but they were just friends. People I only saw and talked to at school."

Stiles nodded. "But you got close to me." She smiled brightly up at him and swung her arms around his neck. "You were different." He smiled and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers. He groaned when the bell rang. "I don't think I can do it. Can we just skip this period?" Keeva shook her head and took a step closer, pressing her soft curves against his hard angles.

"You'll be fine. You'll be glad you forgave him in the end." He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not so sure about that." She chuckled and licked her lips, stepping back. "Go to class. I'll meet you here after." Stiles nodded grudgingly and watched her walk backwards away from him. "I want to hear all the gory details of how two former best friends hash out their worst disagreement to date." Stiles smirked and shook his head.

Stiles stiffened when he saw Scott walk into their history class that morning. He paused in his routine and glared at Scott until the other boy moved. He didn't watch as Scott took his normal seat behind him. He felt more than heard Scott lean forward in his seat.

"Still not talking to me?" Stiles took a deep breath and didn't move. Scott sighed. "Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? I mean it's just a bruise, right?" Stiles probed the inside of his cheek with his tongue, extending the flesh. His knee bounced in his agitation. "Just some soft tissue damage."

"That big." Stiles' thoughts were only on Keeva and what she had said to him that night. How she felt underneath him, around him, against him. If he thought, at all, about how Scott made him feel, he would lose it and he wasn't too keen on bashing his best friends brains in.

"You know I feel really bad about it, right?" Stiles still didn't speak. "Okay, what if I told you I'm trying to figure this whole thing out and…and that I went to Derek for help." Stiles rolled his neck and stopped when he heard 'Derek' and 'help' in the same sentence. He gaped and briefly glanced out the windows to his left before answering.

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him." He tapped the eraser of his pencil against the desk. "But obviously I'm not talking to you." He smacked his lips right before the bell rang, signaling the start of the period.

He heard Scott lean down and rummage around in his bag. Stiles leaned forward in his chair and examined the wood of his desk. He shook his head and clenched his eyes shut, thinking of all the reasons he should stay mad at Scott. He jerked around in his seat. "What did he say?"

"The what of who?" Keeva rolled her eyes at Lydia's faux stupidity. She slunk lower in her chair and pretended to listen to Allison. The girls had to eat lunch alone because the boys had an unscheduled lacrosse meeting. "The Beast of Gagaudan. Listen…" Keeva tuned out.

She was hoping that Stiles was having some luck with Scott. She wasn't über close to the boy but she didn't want Stiles to lose his best friend since, like, birth. She snorted. She looked up when Allison nudged her. "Sorry."

"…Becoming so infamous that the King Louis XV sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it." Allison and Keeva both looked expectantly at Lydia. "Boring." She punctuated the air with her fork. "Even the church declared the monster a messenger of Satan." Lydia thought for a moment, her gaze on the ceiling. She hummed. "Still boring."

Allison wasn't swayed. "Crypt zoologists believe that the bete might have been a subspecies of a hoofed predator. Possibly mysonokid." Lydia rolled her neck. "Slipping into a coma bored." Allison deftly ignored her friend and Keeva sneered at the strawberry blonde. "While others believe it may have been a sorcerer who could shape shift into a man eating monster."

Allison lowered her voice for dramatic oomph. Lydia rolled her eyes. "What does any of this have to do with your family?" Keeva asked before the other girl could. "This. It is believed that the bete was finally trapped and killed by a renound hunter who claimed his wife and four children were first to fall prey to the creature."

Keeva narrowed her eyes. "His name was Argent." Keeva shifted uncomfortably in her seat. It went unnoticed by the other girls. "Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" Lydia was not impressed. "Not just a big wolf." Allison flipped the page and held up the book so Lydia could see. "Take a look at this picture. What does that look like to you?" Keeva watched as several different emotions passed over the older girls face.

"Lydia?" Allison asked, oblivious to the fear clearly visible in the other girl's eyes. "Lydia?" She met Keeva's gaze. "It looks like a big wolf." She sneered and stood up. "See you in history."

The dark haired girl turned to face Keeva. "What does it look like to you?" Keeva glanced briefly at the picture, knowing exactly what it resembled. "I'm not sure. It looks a lot like a wolf to me." Allison opened her mouth to speak but Keeva was already halfway across the lunchroom. She slumped in her chair and gently closed the book in front of her.

Keeva trailed behind the boys as they made their way across the lacrosse field. Evidently, Stiles had forgiven Scott. Stiles wasn't too keen on the fact that Derek was willing to 'train' Scott so Stiles decided to do it himself. All three had free period together and were using the hour and a half to 'train' Scott.

"Okay, now…" Stile dug around in his lacrosse bag. "Put this on." He handed Scott a strap on heart monitor that joggers wore in the park. Scott looked down at it and hesitated before taking it. "Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I borrowed it."

Keeva looked down at the top of her boyfriend's head. "Stole it." She corrected. He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Temporarily misappropriated." Stiles was exasperated. "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate while he jogs." Keeva didn't want to know how he knew that. "You're going to wear it for the rest of the day." He directed at Scott. "Isn't that coaches phone?" Stiles sighed. "That I stole."

Keeva smiled broadly. "Why?" Scott smiled up at her. "Alright, well his heart rate goes up when he's wolf right?" Keeva nodded. He looked up at Scott. "When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry." Scott nodded.

Stiles shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Maybe learning to control is tied to learning how to control your heart rate." Keeva smiled down at Stiles and lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. He unconsciously rested his temple against hers and brought his hand up to her clasped fists.

"Like the Incredible Hulk." Stiles slumped. "Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah." Scott grew excited. "I'm like the Incredible Hulk." Stiles scoffed. "Would you just shut up and put strap on?"

Keeva sat on the player's bench as she watched Stiles duct tape Scott's wrists together behind his back. Both boys were standing in the middle of the field. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Stiles stood up and walked towards Keeva, taking her hand and leading her a few feet closer to Scott.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Stiles looked down at her and jerked his head towards Scott. "No matter how much it emasculates me, you are stronger than I am. It's a fact. You get the golden opportunity to throw balls at Scott." She smiled.

She knew Stiles was still a little agitated with his friend. "Would you show me how?" She loved the look on his face. Stiles glanced towards Scott and dropped the bag at Keeva's feet. "Alright, you ready?" Scott turned around to face them. "No." Stiles ignored him. "Remember, don't get angry." Keeva bit her bottom lip and clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "I'm starting to think this is a really bad idea." Scott said. Keeva laughed.

Stiles glanced at Keeva as he hoisted the ball into the net of the stick. "You watching?" Keeva nodded. Stiles faced Scott and launched the ball at Scott. It hit him in the gut and Scott doubled over. Keeva knew it didn't hurt him it just pissed him off. Stiles laughed and got another ready.

He didn't hand the stick to Keeva and that was fine with her. She would much rather watch Scott get pelted with balls by her boyfriend that emasculate him. Stiles launched another ball at Scott and this one hit him in the face.

Keeva chortled and covered her mouth with her hands. "Okay, that one kind of hurt." Stiles shushed him. "Be quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, staying calm."

Keeva watched as Stiles launched ball after ball at Scott while Scott repeated the same mantra over and over again. "Staying calm. Staying calm. Staying calm while there's balls flying at my face."

Keeva grimaced when Stiles hit Scott right in the balls. "Son of a bitch." Stiles laughed. "You know what, I think my aim is actually improving." Scott shook his head. "I wonder why." Keeva glanced down at the phone she had picked up. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't get angry."

Keeva glanced down when the phone started beeping incessantly. "Stiles." He launched another ball at Scott. "Stiles." He hit him again. "Stiles." Scott fell to his knees and started breathing heavily. Stiles rushed towards Keeva and glanced at the phone. He looked up at Scott. "Scott." The young werewolf tore the tape binding his wrists and rested his hands flat on the ground.

Keeva breathed a sigh of relief and tightly took Stiles' hand in hers when Scott's heart rate began to slow down. "You started to change." Scott nodded and looked up at Keeva. "It's not just that." She nodded. "The angrier you got the stronger you felt." He nodded. "So Derek's right." Scott nodded. "And I need to stay away from Allison." Keeva looked away. She knew how much that would hurt not only Scott, but also Allison.

"Why because she makes you happy?" Keeva shook her head just when Scott answered. "No, because she makes me weak."

"Not at all." Keeva looked up and stopped, hiding around the corner when she saw a sickly looking Jackson talking to Allison. Keeva pressed the backs of her fingers against her nostrils when a horrid smell assaulted her olfactory nerves. Something was rotting and it almost made her vomit.

"You sure? Because I'm not a bad guy. I mean, yeah, I make stupid mistakes, a lot, but I'm not bad." Allison looked uncomfortable. "I really like you." Keeva's eyes grew wide when she heard that. She rested the back of her head against the wall. "And Scott. I really like you both. And I want you guys to like me." Allison wouldn't meet his eyes. "I want to get to know you guys better."

He chuckled darkly once and leaned closer. "So, what are you reading?" Keeva straightened her spine and waltzed around the corner, startling them both. "Oh, I didn't know you two were out here." Jackson snarled and glared up at her. "We were just talking." Allison stood hastily and stepped up next to Keeva. "Allison…" Jackson began. "Allison, remember you were supposed to help me with my history project." Keeva didn't look away from Allison and tried to communicate with her without speaking.

Allison's eyes widened and she nodded quickly. "Yeah, oh my God, I totally…forgot." She glanced down at Jackson. "I'm sorry, Jackson. I promised." He gave her a forced smiled and shook his head. "No, it's fine." Keeva gripped Allison's elbow and ushered her down the hall, glancing over her shoulder once to look at Jackson.

"Are you okay?" Allison glanced at Keeva. "I'm fine." Keeva shook her head. "You're shit at lying." Allison looked sharply up at her. "What?" Keeva nodded as they speed walked to their next class. "Yeah, sorry to disappoint. Hope you weren't trying for the gold cause you're not even bronze worthy." Allison gave her a light smile as she tried in vain to lighten the mood.

They quickly reached their next class and sauntered in, looking for their respective others. Scott was walking towards his normal seat and Allison was walked to the one behind him. Keeva took her seat behind Stiles as he was preparing to sit down. "Hey, Stiles." He glanced up at the panicked Scott and stumbled to reach the seat behind Scott but Allison set her purse down on the desktop. She smiled politely at Stiles as he grudgingly sat in the seat in front of Keeva.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the back of his ear. "You don't want to sit by me anymore?" He smirked at her over his shoulder. "Just trying to ease the tension." She smirked and sat back down quickly, highly aware of the fact that the boy behind her was avidly watching her backside.

Keeva tapped the end of her pencil against her open Econ book as she tuned out Scott's flustered answers to Allison incessant questions. She felt bad for the guy. He was desperately trying to stay away from her and she just really wasn't helping. Maybe if she knew what Scott was it would be a little easier for her to understand what was going on but telling her wasn't really high up on Keeva's to do list, you know.

Keeva jumped slightly when Coach Finstock slammed a book down on his desk. "Let's settle down." She shot her gaze up to the front of the room and waited. "Let's start with a quick summary of last nights reading."

Several hands went up in the room and Keeva just sunk a little lower in her seat. She forgot about the reading. She was with Stiles. "Greenberg, put your hand down everyone knows you did the reading." Keeva smirked and pressed the body of her pen against her lips. "How about McCall?" Keeva snapped her eyes towards Scott when she heard his heart rate jump scary up. "The reading."

Finstock sat on the edge of his desk and stared holes into Scott's face. "Last nights reading?" Scott dumbly stuttered. Keeva squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head minutely, leaning forward slightly in her seat. "No, how about the reading of the Gettysburg Address." Scott was confused. "What?"

Keeva looked anywhere but at Scott or Finstock. The embarrassment rolling off of the boy was impalpable. His heart rate continued to climb. "That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term sarcasm, McCall?"

Scott glanced at Stiles who smiled in glory. "Very." Finstock scoffed. "Did you do the reading or not?" Scott flipped several pages of his book. "I think I forgot." Keeva moaned quietly and pressed her forehead against the back of Stiles' neck. "Nice work, McCall." Finstock stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not like you're averaging a D in this class."

No one was laughing anymore. Keeva glanced around the veil of her hair and saw that no one could seem to look at Scott or Finstock. Allison was biting her bottom lip. "Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D." Scott glanced around in desperation.

"How about you summarize the previous nights reading?" Keeva heard the beeping of the heart rate monitor that Stiles had stolen. She knew he was watching in apprehension. "No? How about the night before that?" Scott's breathing was coming fast and he shook his head. "How about you summarize anything you've ever read." Finstock was aggravated.

Keeva's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. She licked her lips. "In your entire life." Scott attempted to stutter out an answer but Finstock wouldn't have it. "A blog? How about a the back of a cereal box?" Stiles ran his hand through his hair and stared at Scott. "How about the adults only warning from your favorite website that you visit every night?" Keeva heard Allison suck in an angry breath. "Thank you, McCall. Thank you. Thank you, McCall. Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation."

Stiles' breath was coming fast as he watched Scott's heart rate climb to a dangerously high number. "You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading."

Keeva practically jumped out of her seat when she heard Scott's heart rate quickly lower. She stared over Stiles' shoulder at the monitor and watched with rapt attention as it lowered. She glanced over at Scott and sighed when she saw Allison holding his hand.

"It's her." Scott looked down at Keeva as she stepped between him and Stiles as they exited Finstock's class. "What do you mean?" Keeva licked her lips. "It's Allison. Remember when you told Stiles about the night of the full moon. You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her."

The boys gazed down at her. "Okay." Stiles caught on. "Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field." Scott nodded. "Yeah, I did." Stiles nodded emphatically. "That's what brought you back so you could score and then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least, not how you were trying to kill me."

Keeva snapped her gaze of up Scott and gripped his shoulder tightly. "Ow, what?" Scott looked down at her. "You tried to kill my boyfriend." He had the smarts to look sheepish. "It was an accident." She pursed her lips and hummed. "She brings you back, is what I'm saying." Stiles reverted the conversation back on topic.

Scott nodded. "No, no, no but it's not always true. Because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her…" Stiles shook his head and waved his arm like he was erasing whatever Scott was going to say. "No, that's not the same. When you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex."

Keeva looked up at Stiles and couldn't help but think of yesterday night. Scott had a faraway look on his face. Stiles' face dropped and he sagged. "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" Scott smiled dreamily up at Stiles. "Yeah, sorry."

"That's fine, look…" Stiles sounded exasperated. "Look, back in the classroom, when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I think she actually gives you control she's kinda like an anchor." Scott stopped. "You mean cause I love her." Stiles nodded, missing those three little words. "Exactly."

Scott looked dreamy again. Keeva cocked her hip out and folded her arms over her chest, her shoulder leaning against Stiles'. "Did I just say that?" Keeva smirked when Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yes, you just said that." Scott smiled. "I love her." Stiles licked his lips. "That's great. Moving on." Scott met his gaze. "No, no. I think I'm totally in love with her."

Stiles looked down at Keeva who just shook her head. She was not dealing with a love struck Scott. "That's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet can we figure this out please because you obviously can't be around her all the time." Scott shook himself and licked his lips. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry. So what do I do?" Stiles rolled his eyes and straightened.

"I don't know yet." Stiles then paced in a weird little circle around Keeva before stopping in front of Scott. "Oh, no you're getting an idea aren't you." Stiles looked at Keeva who gave him the same awe struck gaze. "What if we…" Stiles nodded. "Then he'll…" Keeva stepped closer to him, excited. "And then they'll…" He gasped and stuck out his tongue. "And we'll see…" Scott was so confused.

Keeva giggled and jumped up and down in place, wrapping her arms around Stiles' neck as he lifted her off her feet. "Ah, I knew there was a reason I loved you." Scott placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder as soon as he put down his excited girlfriend. "Is this idea going to get me in trouble?" Stiles glanced at Keeva who looked at Scott.

"Maybe." She said. Scott nodded, accepting that. "Is this idea going to cause me physical pain?" Stiles nodded emphatically. "Yeah, definitely. Come on." Scott mopped behind Keeva and Stiles as they raced to the exit doors.

The rounded the back corner of the parking lot and saw one of the seniors stepping out of his truck. This senior was infamously known for having a temper. Stiles' dad had arrested him on more than one occasion for assault. His truck looked new and Keeva kind of felt bad about what they were about to do.

Stiles turned to Scott. "Do you have your keys?" The werewolf wordlessly dug them out of his pocket and looked expectantly at Stiles. "Great now hold them up just…" He took Scott's clasped fist and arranged the keys exactly how he wanted them. "Like…" He made sure there was key sticking directly up in plain sight. "That."

Stiles glanced behind him and jerked his head over his shoulder. Keeva scurried behind him and bit her bottom lip in anticipation. "Now, whatever happens just think of Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game." Scott nodded and watched apprehensively. 

"Got it?" Scott glanced down at Keeva and nodded hesitantly. "Okay. Just…" Stiles pushed Scott's arm farther in the air looked over his shoulder again. "Don't move, okay?" Scott nodded and wordlessly watched Keeva and Stiles.

Stiles conspicuously handed Keeva his keys and she took them in her left hand, the side closest to the truck. She clasped his hand in her right and pressed the sharp end of the key into the paint of the truck. She didn't skip a beat as the two of them walked along the side of the truck.

Scott was stunned. The way the pulled of the trick gave him the impression that they had done this before it was so flawless. They turned to face Scott and Keeva expertly hid the keys in her purse. "Hey, hey, hey!" She said, pointing at Scott. "What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" Stiles said.

They stood back and watched. The burly senior turned and his face flashed dangerously. Scott sputtered and quickly shoved his keys back in his pocket. "What the hell?" The older boy cuffed Scott across the face. Stiles and Keeva both jumped back and winced. "Oh, my God." Stiles muttered.

They watched the fight unfold as Scott launched himself into the torso of the senior. He was quickly thrown back as three other seniors got involved, dragging him back across the pavement. Stiles winced as Scott was beaten relentlessly. "Stay calm, stay calm." Keeva chanted; as she was his heart rate steadily rise on the small screen.

She heard Stiles groan. "That's not okay." Keeva looked back at the monitor. "Pull through, Scott." They glanced up when Mr. Harris, their asshole Chemistry teacher rushed the group. "Stop it! Stop it right now!" The seniors quickly rushed off and Scott glanced around. "What do you idiots think you're doing?" Stiles smiled triumphantly down at the screen.

When Keeva got home, Derek was just pulling up. She had just gotten out of detention and wasn't too pleased with how her day had ended. On the plus side, Stiles wasn't angry with Scott anymore. Just agitated that he took his being a werewolf for granted. "Where have you been? You're always home at…" She glanced down at her phone. Derek didn't let her finish. "Come with me." She met his steady gaze with her startled one. "What? Why?" Derek shook his head. "No time."

He gripped her elbow tightly in his hand. "Get in the car and trust me." She winced at his grip. "Derek, you're hurting me." He instantly released her and gently yet firmly pushed her into the car. In seconds, he was around his side and in the car. "Derek, where are we going?" Derek shifted the car and screeched away from the house. "We're going to get the alpha."

Keeva sat up when she saw Scott race into the vet's office. She swiftly followed and screeched when she saw Derek knock the vet unconscious. "Derek!" He ignored her. She walked around to the vet's side and examined his wounds. "Derek…" He growled low in his chest at her and she shrunk back.

Scott jerked some gauze from the side table and attempted to staunch the bleeding of the vet's face. Derek slowly began to pace. "Do you have a plan?" Scott huffed. "Give me an hour." Derek shook his head and Keeva lowered herself into an empty chair across the room.

"Then what?" Scott didn't meet Derek's eyes. "Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." Derek glanced at Keeva and jerked his head to the door. She slowly stood and rushed to the car, Derek still inside. She huddled in the front seat and watched as first Scott came out and then Derek with the vet slung over his shoulder.

He effortlessly hoisted him in the backseat. He sat in the driver's seat and sighed before looking over at Keeva. "I don't think he's the alpha." Derek huffed and tossed his head back against the headrest. "We'll find out won't we."

Scott and Stiles were already at the school when Derek pulled up. Keeva jumped out before the car had stopped and rushed Stiles, gripping his hand. He pulled her close and just rested his chin on top of her head. "Where's my boss?" Scott asked. Derek shrugged. "He's in the back." Scott peered through the windshield and gaped up at Derek.

"He looks comfortable." Stiles said. Keeva pressed her face tighter against his neck and shivered. Stiles led Keeva to the doors of the school. She just then noticed a set of bolt cutters in his empty hand. "Where are you going?" Stiles didn't slow so Keeva continued to follow him. "You said I was linked with the alpha." Scott said.

"I'm going to see if you're right." Stiles but the chains off of the door of the school and dropped the bolt cutters on the pavement. Scott led the way down the hall and to the front office. They stepped inside and Stiles reached over the top of the counter and grabbed the intercom. He set it flat on the counter top and took a deep breath.

"Okay, one question. What are you going to do if the alpha doesn't show up?" Keeva looked at Scott expectantly. "I don't know." Stiles gaped slightly at Scott, fiddling with the switches on the board. "And what are you going to do if he does show up?" Keeva folded her arms across her chest and waited. Scott met her gaze. "I don't know."

Stiles sighed and nodded. "Good plan." Stiles looked up at Scott when he spoke. "Alright, you said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?" Stiles' gaze shifted in thought and he nodded. "Right, but if you bring him here does that make you part of his pack?" Keeva met Stiles' gaze. "I hope not." Stiles nodded. "Yeah, me too."

He licked his lips and wiped his hand across his upper lip. "Alright," He turned the volume dial up all the way and met Scott's chocolate gaze with his own caramel one. "All you."

Scott shifted nervously and met Keeva's gaze. She smiled encouragingly and waited with bated breath. Whatever noise came out of Scott wasn't a howl. Keeva clenched her eyes shut and cringed back. Whatever he unleashed, sounded like a cat slowly dying beneath a heavy object pressed against its windpipe. Scott stopped and looked self-consciously at Stiles.

"That was okay, right? I mean, that was a howl." Stiles looked unconvinced up at Scott. "Yeah, I mean, technically." Scott scoffed. "Well, what did it sound like to you?" Keeva hissed and hummed. Scott spared her a glance. "Like a cat being choked to death, Scott." Scott moaned and rolled his neck. "What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?" Stiles shook his head and circled around Scott.

"Hey, hey." He clapped his hands on Scott's shoulders and massaged the tense muscles. "Listen, you're calling the alpha, alright. Be a man, be a werewolf, not a teen wolf." He shook Scott slightly. "Be a werewolf." Scott nodded numbly and licked his lips.

Stiles took a step back pressed his fist against his lips. What Scott let loose from his lungs was an earth shaking, wall breaking, lock creaking, building moving howl. Keeva's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Stiles cackled and practically dragged Scott back out of the school.

They were barely out of the door when Derek pointed an accusing finger at them all. "I'm going to kill both of you." Stiles glanced down at Keeva but said nothing. "I'm blood. He won't kill me." Derek narrowed his eyes at her and huffed angrily.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles shrugged. "What are you trying to do? Track the entire state to the school?" Scott shrugged and Stiles smiled. "Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud." Stiles smirked. "Yeah, it was loud. And it was awesome." He sing-songed. Scott smiled self-consciously, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks. Keeva snapped her head to Derek when he tensed. "Shut up." He ordered.

Stiles drew his brows together. "Don't be such a sour wolf." Keeva nudged him and wrapped her hands around his upper arm. He glanced down at her shook his head, confused. "What did you do with him?" Four sets of eyes snapped to the backseat of Derek's car. "What?" The vet was gone. Derek looked at Scott. "I didn't do anything."

Without any warning, Derek was suddenly lifted off of his feet, blood spurting from his mouth. Keeva screamed as she finally got a first look at the famous alpha. It was terrifying. It stood at least eight feet tall on it's hind legs. It's eyes were a glowing red that pierced her soul. It was massive. She screamed again when Derek choked and blood poured down his chin.

Keeva could feel the hot tears leaking out of her eyes down her cheeks. Stiles and Scott tripped over themselves to get away, dragging Keeva helplessly behind them. They stumbled and scurried up the hill.

Derek was flung through the air like a rag doll, falling to the earth like a heavy sack of potatoes. Lifeless.

The three teens scrambled inside the building and the boys held the doors closed with their arms wrapped around the metal bars. Keeva trembled. Blood pounded in her ears and her face was burning with tears. She heard a horrid screeching in her ears that wrenched at her soul. Whatever it was she wanted it to stop. It wasn't until Stiles knelt in front of her and cupped her face in his hands and cooed at her that she realized the retched noises were coming from her.

"Baby, I know, I know how hard this is but we have to be quiet." She gripped handfuls of his jacket in her fists and wrenched him to her, burying her face in his neck and biting the flesh of his shoulder. He winced but didn't say anything as her sobs quieted. Scott looked down at the top of her head before swallowing thickly and meeting Stiles' gaze.


	7. Beside You

Night School/Beside You

"Lock the door!" Scott demanded. Stiles gaped at him, running his hand down the back of Keeva's head. "Does it look like I have a key?" Scott looked around. "Grab something!" Stiles gaped at him. "What?" Scott shook his head frantically. "Anything." Stiles suddenly looked up and stopped.

He poked his head up and peered out the window. Keeva looked up at him when she heard his heart rate increase. "Stiles." She looked out the window and shook her head when she saw the bolt cutters lying on the pavement. "No." He looked down at her and his eyes flickered to her lips. He roughly pressed his lips to hers, tasting her tears.

It ended too soon and he shoved her against Scott, quickly rushing out the door. She elbowed Scott in the ribs and pressed her face against the glass. Stiles skipped down the steps and crouched down, gripping the handles in his frozen fingers.

He glanced back when he heard Keeva call his name and bang against the doors. He looked out at his jeep and the blood drained from his face as the alpha crouched beside his car. He scrambled up the steps and practically yanked the door off its hinges.

He shoved the handles of the bolt cutters down between the metal bars of the doors and held them there. He jerked back when Keeva attacked him in a flurry of flailing arms and legs. She beat her fists against his chest and pushed him away from her. "What were you thinking? Huh?" Stiles held up his hands in surrender.

Fresh tears coursed down her cheeks. They were tears of anger and fear. Anger at him for risking his life and fear that she could lose him. She had already lost Derek and she couldn't bear it if she lost her mate in the same night.

"I can't lose you too." Stiles licked his lips and nodded quickly, wrapping his arms around her neck, pressing her too him. He looked at Scott over her head. "That won't hold will it?" Stiles took a deep breath slowly shook his head. "Probably not."

Scott nodded and turned his back, gazing down the hall behind them. A howl echoed through the empty halls of the building, echoing off of the metal lockers. Keeva slowly pulled back from Stiles, wiping her cheeks with the palms of her hands.

They ran.

They sprinted down the hall and into an open classroom. "The desk." Scott and Stiles each took and end and began pushing. Keeva stopped them when a terrible squeal assaulted her ears. "Wait." They looked up at her. She pointed to the door but didn't take her eyes off of the two boys. "The door's not going to keep it out." Scott nodded. "I know." Stiles stood. "It's your boss." Scott glanced at him and shook his head. "What?" Stiles raised his eyebrows, breathless. "The alpha? Your boss." Stiles pointed an accusing finger at him. "No." Scott was adamant. Stiles shook his head once. "Yes. Your boss. Murdering psycho werewolf." He ended in a whisper. "That can't be." Scott refused to believe them. Keeva sighed and flapped her hands up, slapping the sides of her legs on the descent.

"Oh, come on. He disappears and that thing pops up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air?" Keeva winced. Stiles forced himself not to acknowledge it. "That's not convenient timing?" Scott shook his head vehemently. "It's not him." Stiles shook his head. "He killed Derek." Keeva whined. "Derek's not dead, he can't be dead."

Keeva gasped and wrapped her arms around her body, walking towards the wall, sliding down it to sit on the tile floor. "Blood spurted out of his mouth. That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury." Keeva pressed her palms to her ears and shook her head. "He's dead and we're next." She screeched. Both boys jerked to look at her. 

"Okay, just…" She took in a shaky breath and swallowed thickly. "What do we do?" Stiles sighed and licked his lips, looking up at Scott. "We get to my jeep, we get out of here." He pointed at Scott. "You seriously think about quitting your job." Scott nodded as Stiles crouched low and walked quietly towards Keeva. He stopped next to her and, placing a steadying hand on her knee, peered outside of the window above her head.

Scott scrambled to open the windows but Stiles gripped his wrists. "They don't open. The schools climate controlled." Scott gaped. "Then we break them." Keeva sat up on her knees between the boys, her head level with their hips. "Which will make a louder noise." Scott nodded and dropped his gaze, searching for an answer. "Then we run really fast."

They spotted the jeep. "Really fast." Keeva echoed. "Stiles what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Keeva stood and looked out the window. "What do you mean, nothing's wrong." Keeva shook her head. "It's bent." Stiles looked down at her and crowded her body, getting closer to the window. "What like dented?" She shook her head slowly, fear freezing her vocal chords.

"No, bent." Scott said. Stiles narrowed his eyes and peered out the window. "What…" Before he could voice his concern, something large and heavy was thrown through the upper window, spraying glass across the room.

All three teens ducked and scrambled onto the floor below the windows. Keeva pressed her chest close to Stiles' side, Scott behind her. "That's my battery." Stiles tried to scramble up but Keeva wasn't moving and her grip on him was deathly. "What if he's right outside?" Stiles shook his head. "He is right outside." Scott panted. "Let me take a look."

Stiles wrapped his arms around Keeva who was trying hard not to tremble. Scott slowly stood and peered out the window. Keeva watched him like a hawk. "Nothing?" Scott looked at Stiles and shook his head. "Nothing." Keeva pulled away from Stiles and sat up on her knees. "Move now?" Scott looked at her and nodded. "Move now."

The three teens carefully stood and walked as quickly and as quietly as possible out of the room. They entered the darkened hallway and peered down both ends. Scott made to walk down the right end. "No, no, somewhere without windows." Scott scoffed. "Every single room in this building has windows." Stiles shook his head. "Somewhere with less windows."

Scott snapped his fingers and pointed at Stiles. "The locker room." Stiles nodded and ran down the left end of the hallway, Keeva trailing behind them.

They scurried to the back of the room farthest away from the doors. "Call your dad." Keeva looked at Scott. "And tell him what?" Scott sighed and raised his arms. "I don't know. Anything. A gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars it'll take off."

Keeva scoffed and leaned back against the lockers. "What if it doesn't? What if goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight? Including my dad?" Scott looked away. "They have guns." Keeva raised her eyebrows in surprise. Was Scott really that stupid? "Yeah, and I had to be shot with a Wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow me down, do you remember that? And I'm only half wolf. Can you imagine what's going to happen when that thing is shot with hundreds of regular bullets? It's just going to get pissed off more than it already is."

"Then we have to find a way out and just run for it." Stiles shook his head. "And go where? There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Scott rolled his eyes. "What about Derek's car?" Keeva nodded. That could work. "That could work. We go outside, get the keys off his body, and then we take his car."

Scott nodded. "And him." Both boys looked down at Keeva when she added to the sentence in a small voice. They decided it was better not to say anything. They moved towards the door and Stiles reached for the handle. Scott suddenly grabbed his arm and listened.

"What?" Keeva looked at the glass of the door. "Hide." All three raced to a locker and squeezed their bodies into the confined space. Keeva closed her eyes and tried not to think about the confined space. Keeva listened as the door squealed open and someone slowly entered the darkened room.

She pressed her hand to her mouth and opened her eyes looked out through the cracks of the metal. A figure walked past her and she tensed. He came back and met her gaze. He opened the door and she screamed. Stiles burst through his own door and stumbled back when he ran into the janitor. Scott careened out his own door and gasped for breath.

"Quiet!" Scott whispered. "Quiet my ass. What are you tryin to do? Kill me?" No one said anything. "All of you get out." Stiles shook his head. "Just listen for half a second, okay?" The janitor shook his head and gripped Keeva's elbow in her hand. She cringed and jerked away from him.

"It's not okay. Get the hell out of here now." He shoved at Scott who ran into Keeva and pushed them along. The three of them were pushed out the door. "Just one second to explain." The janitor pointed down the hall. "Just shut up and get out." He was blindingly jerked back into the locker room. The door was slammed and his screams of pain echoed throughout the hall.

Scott reached for the door handle as bloody handprints appeared on the glass as the janitor was slammed twice against the door. Stiles and Keeva gripped his arms and pushed him farther down the hall right before the door gave way under the janitors weight.

The three of them raced down the hall towards the exit doors and slammed against the unforgiving metal. They bounced off the doors and groaned in pain. Keeva examined her now bloody elbow and Stiles pressed his hand to his bruised nose and Scott tongued his bottom lip.

"What the hell?" Stiles slammed against the doors. They wouldn't budge. He peered out through the three-inch wide crack and sagged. "It's a dumpster." Scott said. Stiles moaned. "He pushed it in front of the door." Scott nodded. "To keep us in." Keeva backed away as Stiles slammed his body weight against the doors. "Help me." Scott gripped Stiles under his arms and swung him away from the doors. "Stiles, stop!"

They walked back the way they came and turned. "I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Keeva wound her fingers through his and bit her lip. "We're not going to die." Stiles moaned. "What is it doing? What does it want?" Scott shook his head. "Me. Derek said it's stronger with a pack."

"Ah, great. A psychotic werewolf that's into teamwork." Keeva glanced up at Stiles as they swiftly cleared the hallway. Scott suddenly stopped and gazed tensely out the window. Keeva and Stiles followed his gaze. Keeva gasped and pulled Stiles back against her. Stiles swallowed thickly and trembled in fear.

The alpha was directly across the roof, his red eyes boring into them. It raced across the roof and towards them. As soon as the teens and cleared the window, it burst through, spraying them with glass. They stumbled through the double doors and down the steps.

They raced down the basement steps and around the corner, slamming their backs against the rusted lockers. Scott peered around the corner and gasped for breath. Keeva trembled when she heard the alpha growl. She rested her head against the locker and started when Stiles nudged her forward.

They rounded the corner and jumped when a growl reverberated through the room. "Alright, we've got to do something." Scott stared at Stiles. "Like what?" Stiles shook his head. "Kill it, hurt it…" He gestured towards his head. "Put mental anguish on it."

Stiles reached in his pocket and froze. He looked inside an empty closet and glanced down at his hand. He pulled his keys from his pocket and shook off Scott when he gripped his arm. Stiles threw his keys inside the room and then pushed Keeva and Scott away from the door. When the alpha raced inside, Stiles slammed the door shut and kicked the desk beside him.

"The desk!" Scott moved the desk against the door and Stiles smiled, victorious. Keeva stared at him, her breath coming in heavy pants. "Come on, get across." Keeva didn't hesitate to scurry across the top of the desk. Scott looked at Stiles. "What?" Stiles shook his head. "Get across." Scott jumped across and stared down the hall. Stiles leaned forward and peered inside the small window of the door.

Scott nudged him and he jumped. "What are you doing?" Stiles shrugged. "I just want to get a look at it." Scott gaped, his jaw dropping open. "Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not going to get out." Scott was unsure but didn't question his best friend.

Keeva did. "Stiles." He looked at her and lightly kissed her forehead. Stiles knelt on top of the desk and peered inside the old closet. "Yeah, we got you, you…" Scott shushed him. "No, I'm not afraid of this thing." Keeva gasped audibly when a giant clawed hand was pressed against the grate of the window. Stiles fell off the desk and pushed Keeva behind him, her chest heaving against his back.

"I'm not afraid of you." Scott gaped at him still. "Alright cause you're in there and we're out here and you're not going any…" He was cut off when a loud screech was heard. Keeva saw a ceiling tile fall to the ground and they all looked up when they heard noises in the ceiling above them.

The tiles caved under its weight but didn't fall.

They ran.

They were half way out of the basement when Scott stopped them. "Do you hear that?" Stiles shook his head. "Sounds like a phone ringing." Keeva arched an eyebrow. "What?" Scott's eyes grew wide. "I know that ring. That's Allison's phone."

Keeva was growing impatient. Stiles handed Scott his phone impatiently and licked his lips. "Scott, we need to keep moving." Scott shook his head as he dialed Allison's number and waited. "No, it's me." She must have answered. "Where are you?"

Keeva winced when she heard a far off growl. Stiles looked up at the ceiling and hugged her close. "Where are you right now?" She trembled against his side. "Where? Where are you exactly?" Keeva buried her face in Stiles chest and breathed in his scent. "Meet me in the lobby. Go now." Scott hung up and handed the phone back to Stiles. "Lobby. Let's go."

They raced back up the stairs and towards the lobby.

They bounded through the double doors and instantly spotted Allison. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed the spots of blood on Keeva's elbow.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" She looked up at Scott and drew her brows together. "Cause you asked me to." Stiles opened his mouth to speak and shook his head when Scott looked back at him. "Because I asked you to?" Allison wordlessly held up her phone and showed him the message.

Scott stared blankly at it. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Scott hesitated but only for a second. "Because I didn't." Stiles but in, keeping Keeva close to him. "Did you drive here?" Allison shook her head. "Jackson did." Scott gaped. "Jackson's here?" Allison stomped her foot. "And Lydia. What is going on? Who sent this text?"

Allison answered her phone. "Where are you?" Jackson and Lydia burst through the doors behind Allison. Lydia sighed and put her phone away. "Finally. Can we go now?" Allison nodded.

The ceiling shook and they all looked up. Keeva pressed closer to Stiles and Allison and Scott clasped hands. Scott looked at Allison and said one word. "Run." They raced up the stairs right as the ceiling where they were standing collapsed and the alpha dropped down to the floor.

They bounded down the hall, the alpha hot on their heels. They raced through the first set of doors in front of them. The cafeteria. Scott slammed the locks up and began pushing tables and chairs in front of the door.

Keeva stared at the wall of windows. Stiles was trying to get everyone else's attention. "Can we hang on for one second please?" Stray tears coursed down Keeva's cheeks. "Hello!" Stiles yelled. The other four stopped. "Nicely done, beautiful job everyone. Now what are we going to do about the twenty foot wall of windows?"

Scott groaned and walked towards Stiles and Keeva. "Can somebody please explain to me what's going on because I am freaking out here?" Stiles blindly reached for Keeva's hand and wound his fingers through hers. "What are we gonna do?" Stiles shrugged. "What's going on?" Allison cried. Keeva glanced at her and gripped Stiles' hand tighter. "Call your dad." Scott asked. Stiles adamantly shook his head. "No, what is he going to do?" Scott opened his mouth and closed it again.

"He had guns, he could shoot it." Stiles nodded and licked his lips. "Yeah, regular bullets. Did you see Keeva when she was shot by the wolfsbane? It hardly slowed her down." Scott shook his head and leaned against the table behind him.

"Scott, what's going on?" Allison cried. Stiles glanced at her. Keeva rested her chin on Stiles' shoulder and clenched her jaw shut. "Who's out there?" Lydia cried. "What is going on, McCall?" Jackson yelled. Stiles looked at the panicked group. "Someone killed the janitor." Jackson looked sharply at Stiles. "What?"

"Yeah the janitor's dead." Stiles took a deep breath and licked his lips. Allison was hysterical. "What is he talking about? Is this a joke?" She looked at the back of Scott's head. "Who killed him?" Jackson asked.

Lydia shook her head slowly. Keeva closed her eyes and ducked her head into Stiles' back. "No, no, no. This was supposed to be over with the mountain lion…" Jackson cut her off. "Don't you get it? There was never a mountain lion." He looked towards Stiles who looked at Scott.

"Who was it?" Allison demanded. "What does he want?" She started crying. "What's happening?" She stared at Scott. "Scott!" He turned around and shook his head. "I don't know. If we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

Stiles looked sharply at Scott. "Us? He's gonna kill us?" Lydia cried. Allison looked hard at Stiles. "Who? Who is it?" Stiles opened his mouth to speak and shut it again. He looked towards Scott. Keeva came out from behind him and licked her lips. "It's Derek. Derek Hale." Scott said.

Keeva gasped and stumbled back. Stiles steadied her and walked her a few feet away. "Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson said, stunned. "Are you sure?" Allison said. "I saw him." Lydia shook her head. "The mountain lion…" Scott cut her off sharply. "No! Derek killed them!"

Keeva forced herself not to hit Scott. Stiles kept his hands on her shoulders and spoke to her in a quiet voice. "All of them?" Allison whispered. "Yes, all of them starting with his own sister." Keeva's knees gave out and Stiles held her to him, glaring at Scott over his shoulder.

"The bus driver?" Allison's voice shook. "And the guy in the video store. It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. If we don't get out now, he's going to kill us too." Keeva buried her face in Stiles' neck, gripping handfuls of his jacket in her fists. "Call the cops." Jackson demanded. Stiles looked up at him and shook his head. "No." Jackson gaped. "What do you mean 'no'?" Stiles glared at him. "I mean 'No', you wanna hear it in Spanish? No!" Stiles replied.

Stiles glanced at Scott and then at Keeva, regretting what he was going to say before he even said it. "Look, Derek killed three people, we don't know what he's armed with." Keeva roughly shoved herself out of his arms, turning her back on him. He licked his lips and shook his head, glaring at Scott. "Your dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's department. Call him."

Lydia shook her head and walked away. "I'm calling." Stiles reached for her phone. "No, Lydia." Jackson pushed him away and Stiles held up his hands in surrender. Stiles glared at him. "Okay."

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped and we need you to…" Lydia stopped talking. "But…" Lydia looked down at her phone. "She hung up on me." Allison gaped. "The police hung up on you?" Lydia looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "She said they got a tip warning them that there were gonna be prank calls about a break in at the high school. She said if I called again they were gonna trace it and have me arrested."

Allison nodded. "Okay, then call again." Stiles shook his head. Keeva turned around and looked at him. "No, they won't trace a cell." They all looked at Stiles. "And they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

They all gaped at him. "What is this? Why is Derek killing anyone?" Stiles looked at Scott. Keeva glared at the back of his head. "Why is everyone looking at me?" He asked. Lydia gaped at him. "Is he the one that sent her the text?" Scott shook his head. "No. I mean, I don't know." Allison raised her arms. "Is he the one that called the police?" "I don't know!" Scott snapped at her. Allison snapped her mouth shut and looked at him, hurt.

Stiles pushed Scott back. "Okay, why don't we ease back on the throttle, yeah?" Keeva walked with them a few feet away. She wanted to punch Scott. Hard.

"Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." Stiles scolded. Keeva glared at Scott, tears coming to her eyes. "I didn't know what to say I had to say something. I mean he's dead, right? It doesn't matter anyway." Before Stiles could step in, Keeva clocked Scott in the jaw.

Jackson, Lydia and Allison all looked over, shocked. Stiles grabbed her elbows and held her still, her back pressed tightly to his chest. Scott bent at the waist and held his bruised jaw in his hands. "Except if he's not! You know what? Fuck you, Scott McCall. Fuck you and your stupid mouth. I hope Derek's alive so he can kick your ass." Stiles threw her around him and looked at Scott over his shoulder.

"God, I totally just bit her head off." Stiles arched an eyebrow. He was seriously worried about Allison right now? "And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like, how do we get out alive?" Scott sighed and looked at Stiles. "But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something." Stiles was confused. "So what it wants to eat us all at the same time?"

Scott shook his head. "Derek said that it wants revenge." Keeva looked over at Scott and shrugged out of Stiles' grasp. "Against who?" Stiles looked down at her. "Allison's family?" Keeva looked over at Allison. "Maybe that's what the text was about." Stiles said. Scott blinked. "Someone had to send it."

Jackson shook his head. "Okay, assheads, new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" Stiles shook his head and turned away from Jackson. "He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to just…just call him." Scott pleaded.

Stiles looked at Keeva. She shook her head just a fraction of an inch. Stiles glanced around at the group before meeting Scott's eyes. "I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Keeva gave him a small smile. Stiles turned his back on Scott and shook his head. "Alright then give me the phone." Jackson grabbed Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles jerked around and punched Jackson in the chin. Jackson stumbled and landed hard on his knees. Keeva went to Stiles and took his hand in hers, examining the freshly bruised flesh. Allison went to Jackson.

She looked over at Stiles who shook his head and pulled out his phone. "Dad, hey, it's me." Stiles paused. "And it's your voicemail. Look I need you to call me back now, like right now."

The cafeteria doors banged opened as much as they would. Stiles looked over and took a shaky breath. Lydia hid half-way behind Jackson and Allison gripped Scott's hand in hers. Keeva stood at Stiles' side and placed a hand on his hip and pressed her chest tight to his back, more of a reminder that he was close.

"We're at the school, dad. We're at the school." Stiles stared at the doors as he hung up. They began to shake under the Alpha's weight. He was throwing himself against the door. "The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen has a stairwell." Scott looked at him. "Which only goes up." Stiles shook his head. "Up is better than here." The screws in the hinges popped out and Stiles shoved Keeva after Scott and Allison.

They ran aimlessly through the dark halls, Keeva could feel the Alpha close behind them. Stiles pulled her into a random room and Scott pushed a chair hard under the doorknob. She looked around. They were in a chemistry classroom.

Stiles pulled Keeva to his chest and kissed the top of her head. Allison stood by the door, pressed tightly to the wall. Jackson and Lydia were leaning against the table. Scott looked up at Jackson. "Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?"

"Five if someone squeezes on somebody's lap." Allison looked at him, surprise written all over her face. "Five? I barely fit in the back." Stiles shook his head, his fingers stroking Keeva's hair. "It doesn't matter. There's no way we're getting out of here without drawing attention." Scott punched his shoulder. "What about this?" He led Keeva and Stiles to a door behind the teacher's desk. "This leads to the roof. We can climb down the fire escape and get to the parking lot in like seconds."

Stiles looked up at him. "That's a deadbolt." Scott sighed and clenched his eyes shut. "The janitor has a key." Stiles scoffed. "You mean his body has it." Scott shook his head. "I can get it." Stiles shook his head once. "I can find it by scent. By blood." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Well, gee that sounds like a terrible idea." Scott shook his head. "I'm getting the key."

Keeva looked up at Stiles. "I'm going with him." He jerked his head down at her. "No, you're not." She turned in his arms to face him. "I can help." Stiles shook his head. "No." She stood on her toes, cupping his face in her hands, and pressed her forehead to his.

Keeva absently heard Scott whispering to Allison about leaving. "Stiles, I have to go. The Alpha wants us both." Stiles gripped her wrists tightly in his hands, meeting her brown eyes with his. "Well, he can't have you." She smiled sadly and glanced at Lydia talking to Scott. They were going to make a Molotov Cocktail. That should give her enough time to convince Stiles that she needed to go.

She dragged him over to a corner of the room. She heard Jackson shatter the chemical cabinet and pulled Stiles' head back to hers when he looked over. "I need to do this." He shook his head and looked down. "No, you don't. You need to stay here and be safe." She smiled sadly. "Scott could do a lot more damage with me there to help." Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed her hands away from his face.

She watched as he walked towards the group. She followed him and didn't listen with Allison talked about Scott's "tell". She gripped Stiles' shoulder and turned him to face her. Before she could speak, he took her face in his hands and crushed his mouth to hers.

She gasped and he forced his tongue inside her mouth. He didn't care about their audience as he shoved his hands in the back pockets of her jeans. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her.

He pulled away breathing heavily and stared into her eyes. "Lock the door behind him." Keeva's eyes shot to the door as Allison locked it behind Scott, his shadow quickly passing from the door. Keeva pulled back and slapped Stiles across the face. "You asshole!"

Stiles rubbed his jaw. "You and I both know there was nothing you could've done." She shoved him away from her. He reached for her again and she hit him in the chest with clenched fists. "Fuck you!" She cried. He gripped her wrists in his hands. "Yeah, you've done that." He whispered. Her eyes grew wide and she whirled away from him. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to protect you." She shook her head. "Don't talk to me, Stiles." Jackson snorted and Stiles glared at him before walking away and leaning against the door.

It felt like hours before someone spoke. "I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, why he left us and I can't," Allison laughed a broken sob. "I can't stop my hands from shaking." Jackson reached over and held her hands in his. "Hey," Stiles looked up from their hands, his face expressionless. "It's okay. It's okay." Allison nodded and smiled at him.

Keeva closed her eyes. She felt strange, like someone was itching at the back of her mind, trying to control her. She rubbed the back of her neck trying to release some tension. She was still angry at Stiles.

She drew her hands to her abdomen and pressed. There was a pressure building there, like when she was with Stiles. She snapped her eyes open. She knew exactly what was wrong. The Alpha was trying to get into her mind, to control her and the other members of the pack.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard throughout the school, a wall shaking, gravity defying, blood pumping howl that echoed throughout the building. She doubled over when the pressure became too much. Jackson collapsed to the ground when the scratches on the back of his neck began to ache.

Keeva stood up suddenly and rushed Stiles. She pressed herself to his chest. Her skin was crawling, sweat beaded her forehead and the ache between her thighs was too intense to handle on her own. "Stiles, touch me, please." She whispered against his lips. He brought his hands to her hips and tried to keep her still. "What's going on? Keeva?" She arched against him and drew his mouth down to hers.

She panted against his lips and stuck her hands in his back pockets. He gripped her arms and pushed her away from her. She whined and buried her face in his neck. "Stiles, please…" Suddenly the ache was gone. She stopped moving but didn't move her head from his neck.

Allison and Lydia helped Jackson stand and he shrugged them off, turning to face them, his hand covering the back of his neck. "I'm fine." He glanced over at Stiles, his arm wrapped around Keeva's back and his other hand holding her forearm against his chest. "Seriously, I'm okay." Allison shook her head. "That didn't sound okay."

Stiles drew his eyebrows together. "What's on the back of your neck?" Jackson glared at him. Stiles looked down at Keeva and licked his lips. "Keeva," She didn't move but she nodded against his skin. "I'm fine, just trying to save myself some embarrassment." Stiles smirked and nodded.

"It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened." Jackson glared at his girlfriend. "As if you actually care." Lydia looked at the ground. "Can we not argue for like half a second?" Stiles asked as he stood up straighter. Allison ran a hand through her hair. "Where's Scott? He should be back by now." Stiles looked down at Keeva when she stiffened in his arms.

"What?" Allison looked at them. "What is it?" Stiles glanced up at her and back down at Keeva. "Keeva?" She shook her head. "Shh, don't move." Everyone stopped moving and looked at her. "What's going on, Keeva?" Stiles asked. She lifted her head and looked up at him. "He's coming." He drew his brows together. "Who?"

They all looked at the door when they heard a light click. Allison went to the door. "Scott? What are you doing?" Keeva shook her head. "It's not Scott." Stiles was the only one that heard her. "Scott! Scott!" Lydia looked out the window. "Stop!" Allison stopped screaming and looked at her friend.

"Do you hear that?" Lydia looked, smiling, out the windows. They raced for the windows when they heard distant police sirens. They watched as police cars lined the parking lot.

"Are you sure it was Derek Hale?" Keeva turned her head when she heard Scott, Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski walk out of the school. "Yes." Stiles glanced at Keeva quickly. "I saw him too." She looked away and bit her bottom lip forcing the tears not to fall. "What about the janitor?" Sheriff Stilinski looked at Scott. "We're still looking."

Stiles took a deep breath and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Did you check under the bleachers? Look under them?" The sheriff gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Scott, we did like you said, we pulled them out. Nothing." Scott scoffed. "You saying you don't believe me?" The sheriff sighed. "No I believe you." Scott huffed. "No you don't, you don't."

The boys stopped. "You have this look, like, you feel bad for me. Like you want to believe me but I know you don't." The sheriff glanced at Stiles who wasn't paying attention. "Listen, we're going to search the whole school. We're going to find him, okay? I promise." He looked over when a deputy called his name. "You stay, both of you."

Stiles and Scott sat against the stair railings. Stiles stared at Keeva, a few feet away. "Well, we survived dude, you know? We outlasted the Alpha." Scott stared at him incredulously. "That's still good, right? Being alive?" Scott shook his head. "You know in the chemistry room? It walked right by us. You don't think it heard us? It knew exactly where we were?" Stiles shrugged. "Well, then how come we're still alive?"

Scott sighed. "He wants me in his pack, but first," He looked up at Stiles. "I have to get rid of my old pack." Stiles drew his eyebrows together. "What do you mean? What old pack?" Scott sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. "Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Keeva," He paused for a few seconds. "You." Stiles looked away from Keeva and looked at Scott. He looked towards the school and swallowed thickly. "The Alpha doesn't want to kill us." He looked at Scott. "He wants me to do it." Stiles released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Scott turned away from him.

"That's not even the worst part?" Stiles snorted. "How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Scott turned around to look at Stiles. "Because when he made me shift," Scoot stood a few feet away from Stiles. "I wanted to do it." Stiles gaped at him. "I wanted to kill you." Stiles felt hurt. His heart clenched a little inside his chest cavity. "All of you."

Stiles deflated against the railing. Scott looked up and froze. Stiles followed his gaze and gaped when he saw the vet being stitched up in a nearby ambulance. Stiles didn't follow him when Scott approached his boss and instead chose to see if Keeva was okay.

She gave him a forced smile when he stopped in front of her. They were silent for several seconds. "I'm sorry." He looked down at her. "For what?" She gave him a watery smile. "For slapping you and for attacking you in the chemistry room." He smiled lightly and looked at his feet. "I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have forced you to stay in the room when you wanted to help Scott and for yelling at you which I shouldn't have..."

Keeva shook her head and stepped closer, pressing her forehead to his. "Stop." He stopped talking and swallowed thickly, leaving his hands in his pockets.

They were a sight in the middle of the parking lot, EMT's and officers around them, flashing red and blue lights. He wasn't touching her, she wasn't touching him. Their eyes were closed, their foreheads were the only part of their skin touching the other. His hands were in his pockets and hers hugged her arms.

She breathed in his scent, a small smile on her lips. They were comforted by each other's presence alone. The silence was their way of apologizing. He only opened his eyes when his dad placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. He raised his head and looked at his dad. He smiled tiredly. "Time to go home." Keeva swallowed and blinked rapidly.

Stiles looked at Keeva and then back at his father. "Dad…" Sheriff Stilinski smiled. "Keeva, you're more than welcome to stay with us." Keeva gave him a relieved smile and deflated as if the world had been lifted from her shoulders. "Thank you." Stiles smiled and looked down. She followed his gaze and smiled and his open hand. She wound her fingers through his and let him lead her to his dad's car.


	8. Never Gonna Leave This Bed

Lunatic/Never Gonna Leave This Bed

Stiles led Scott through the wooded park, their shoes squeaking on the wet pavement. "Where are we going?" Scott sighed. Stiles didn't look back at him. "You'll see." Scott glanced over his shoulder; worry a clear emotion drawn on his face. "Look, we really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in constant state of freak out because of what happened at the school."

Stiles snorted and looked over his shoulder at his best friend. "You're mom isn't the sheriff, okay? There's no comparison, trust me." Scott huffed and threw up his hands. "Can you at least tell me what we're doing out here?" Stiles sighed. "Yes. When your best friend gets dumped…" Scott didn't let him finish. "I didn't get dumped. We're taking a break."

Stiles raised his eyebrows and nodded, not believing Scott for a second. "Alright, well, when your best friend gets told my his girlfriend that they're taking a break…" He turned and faced Scott, holding up a full bottle of bourbon. "You get your best friend drunk."

Keeva jerked up when she heard someone land hard on Stiles' bedroom floor. He hadn't been home yet when she went to bed. He had told her earlier in the evening that he wanted to cheer Scott up over his break up with Allison. Keeva was still mad at Scott for what he did to Derek and threatened to never speak to him again but she didn't mind that Stiles was going to make him feel better. She'd been feeling strange all day and she was sure it had something to do with the full moon.

She sat up in his bed (the sheriff originally set her up in the guest room but Keeva had a hard time sleeping without Stiles beside her. The sheriff didn't say anything when he found her asleep in Stiles' room). She rubbed her eyes and blinked rapidly, adjusting to the darkness.

A crumpled mass of black and gray shifted on the carpet and moaned. Keeva sighed and rested her hands in her lap. She could smell the bourbon practically pouring off of him. She stifled a gag and slowly got up out of bed, stepping lightly on her toes. She crouched down to him and sighed, again.

He looked up at her with glassy eyes and started to giggle. Giggle. Keeva snorted and gripped his upper arm, carefully pulling him up to his feet. Stiles slumped against her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pressing his face into her hair. He breathed in deeply and Keeva would've laughed but she was too tired to try.

She sat him down on the edge of the bed and pulled his jacket off. He sighed and gazed up at her with a love drunk gaze. Keeva shook her head and bunched the back of his shirt up in her hands and pulled it over his head.

Stiles smacked his lips together and followed Keeva with his gaze when she knelt at his feet and pulled off his shoes and socks. She looked up at him when she was done and sighed. "What have you done to yourself, Stiles?" He smirked and snorted.

She shook her head and reached for the button of his jeans. He jerked back from her and held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" He slurred. Keeva sighed and rested her forehead on his thigh for a second before looking up at him. "I was thinking about getting you more comfortable but if you don't want me too…" Stiles cut her off. "I can do it by myself."

Keeva nodded and stood up, taking a few steps back from him as he tried in vain to remove his jeans. He fumbled with the button and fly for several minutes before getting them both undone. Then he stood shakily and tried to push the jeans off his legs. He stumbled forward when he bent over and almost fell on his face if Keeva hadn't caught him.

"Okay, big guy. I think you've done enough. Let me take it from here." Stiles sat on his bed and fell back, staring up at the ceiling. "Something's up with Scott." Keeva looked up at him. "What?" Stiles didn't move. "I think it's the full moon but he was really mean. He broke…" He sat up on his elbows and looked at her angrily. "He broke my Jim Beam. He smashed the whole bottle."

Keeva smiled. "You're pretty when you smile." She met his gaze and was surprised by how sober he looked in that moment. "You need to smile more often." She blushed slightly and looked down. "I like it when you blush." She looked up at him again. "It makes me feel good inside." She shook her head and stood up.

"Okay, let's get you to bed." Stiles nodded and let her scoot him to the top of his bed and cover him up with the comforter. Stiles sighed when Keeva got in behind him. "I hope nothing weird happens tomorrow." Keeva grimaced when a tight feeling over took her lower abdomen. It was only there for a second but it was long enough to make her wonder. "I don't know, babe."

Keeva shot up when she heard a wretched sound coming from Stiles' bathroom. She looked around and glanced at the clock. It was seven o'clock and school started in an hour. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and winced again when she heard him retching.

She braced herself and carefully stepped into the bathroom. She made a conscious effort to breath through her mouth and knelt behind him, rubbing his tense shoulders. Stiles moaned and rested his head on the edge of the toilet seat, the cool porcelain calming his raging headache. "I'm never, ever, ever, ever, ever drinking again." Keeva laughed and ran her nails gently down the back of his head and neck.

Stiles moaned again and tensed just before he puked again. "Come on, when you're finished get dressed and I'll have something for you to eat." Stiles groaned and shook his head. "I'm not hungry." She gently kissed the back of his neck, feeling a strange compulsion to be as close as possible to him as she could be. "You need to eat something. It'll make you feel better, okay?"

Stiles nodded slowly and groaned when Keeva stood up. As she walked away, a hollow feeling started in the pit of her stomach. She pressed the palm of her hand against her abdomen and took several deep breaths through her nose. She desperately wished Derek were here because then he might have some explanation as to what was happening to her.

When Stiles came down stairs, fully dressed in his gray khaki's, his worn black vans, a navy blue t-shirt and an opened white button down, Keeva already had a tall, ice cold, glass of water, two aspirins and a plate with two pieces of toast.

She was standing at the counter in black leggings; a leopard printed tank top with a flared black skirt and black combat boots. Her hair was braided around the back and down the right side of her neck.

She smiled when she saw Stiles and sat down next to him. "How are you feeling?" He gave her a small smile and nibbled on his toast. "I feel like I just got run over by an 18-wheeler." She smiled and tugged on his ear before standing. "Well, just goes to show you shouldn't drink on school nights. Hurry up, we need to leave soon."

Stiles nodded and took a few more bites of his breakfast before they left the house. The drive to the school was ultimately silent. Stiles wasn't feeling well enough to talk and Keeva didn't feel the need to talk. It was a comfortable silence.

When they got to school, Stiles saw his dad's police car in the front of the building. He looked at Keeva and she shrugged. They slowly made their way out of the car and locked hands when they came around the front of the vehicle.

Stiles led Keeva through the halls and they wound up in front of the front office. "What are we doing here, Stiles?" He glanced down at her. "I want to know why my dad's here." She nodded.

The sheriff eventually made his way out of the office with two deputies and two suits. Keeva drew her eyebrows together when she noticed them. They were the two suits that stopped by the house the night before to ask her questions about Derek. They wanted to know if she knew where Derek might be or why he was attacking people.

She had little to no words to say to them that night. She crossed her arms and stepped closer to Stiles. The sheriff didn't miss it and looked over his shoulder at the suits. "Don't you have a test to get to?" He asked Stiles.

Stiles shook his head. "What's going on? Did you find Derek yet?" Keeva winced when Stiles said his name. Both Stilinski men noticed but refused to comment. "I'm working on it." He pointed to Stiles. "You go take your test." He looked pointedly at Keeva. "You go to class." She nodded and made to move but Stiles' grip on her hand kept her by his side.

One of the suits looked over at her and nudged his partner. Both suits looked at her before glanced back to the deputy that was speaking to them. "Dad listen to me." The sheriff shook his head. "Go." Stiles licked his lips. "This is really important. You have to be careful tonight. Especially tonight."

The sheriff searched his son's gaze and noticed the worry. It was always there but this time it was different. "Stiles, I'm always careful."

Keeva glanced up at her boyfriend and gripped his forearm in her hands. "You've never dealt with this kind of thing before, at least not like this." The sheriff nodded. "I know which is why I've brought in people who have. State detectives." Stiles glanced at the suits and back at his dad. "Go take your test."

Stiles sighed and nodded, leading Keeva away from the office and towards his chemistry test. "Those men were at your house last night." He snapped his gaze to hers. "What?" She nodded. "It was a few minutes after you left to go see Scott." She said his name with such disdain. Stiles couldn't blame her. It was his fault that her only family was M.I.A. and currently wanted by police.

"They came by to ask me a few questions. They wanted to know if I knew where Derek might be or what he might want. I couldn't answer any of their questions. It freaked me out too much." Stiles nodded and they stopped in front of his classroom.

"Well, I have to take a test. See you at lunch?" She smiled shakily and nodded, pressing her forehead to his. He smiled and kissed her forehead before entering his Chemistry class.

Keeva slowly walked towards her English class. She took a deep breath and rested her forehead against her locker. The hollow in the pit of her stomach was worse then it had been this morning. Her skin prickled like she didn't fit in it anymore. Her breathing was shaky and heat pooled low in her belly. She was definitely being affected by the full moon.

She shakily opened her locker and pulled out The Great Gatsby. Her English class was reading it and she desperately needed to catch up. The bell rang and she scurried down the hall, hoping she wouldn't be too late.

Stiles glanced up when Scott rushed from the room. Mr. Harris called after him but Scott didn't look back. Stiles glanced around the room once before following him. He stopped in the middle of the hall way and noticed Scott's backpack lying in the middle of the tiled floor.

"Scott." He picked up the bag and pulled out his cell phone, dialing the familiar number he knew by heart. He followed Scott's ring tone and found himself in the boys' locker room. He heard the shower running and he swallowed thickly. He slowly made his way towards the showers and sighed when he found Scott.

Scott turned and shut off the water, breathing heavily. "Stiles…I can't…" Stiles' eyes widened. "What's happening? Are you changing?" Scott shook his head. "I can't breath…" He started wheezing. Stiles quickly unzipped the front pocket of Scott's backpack and pulled out his inhaler. "Here, use this."

Scott took the small tool and pressed the end to his lips, sucking in the vapor. When he was able to breath again he looked up at Stiles, confused. "I was having an asthma attack?" Stiles shook his head. "No. Well, you were having a panic attack but thinking you were having a asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack."

He shrugged. "Irony." He sing-songed. Scott took a deep breath, his hands on his knees, and shook his head. "How did you know how to do that?" Stiles pursed his lips. "I used to get 'em after my mom died." He shook his head. "Not fun, huh?"

Scott looked at the ground and shook his head. "I looked at her and I felt like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." Stiles bit his bottom lip before smacking his lips. "Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About 2 billion songs written about it." Scott sighed and rested the back of his head on the wall. "I can't stop thinking about her."

Stiles nodded. "Well, you could think about this. Her dad's a werewolf hunter…" He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. "And you're a werewolf so it was bound to become and issue." Scott gaped at him. "That wasn't helpful." Stiles mumbled. "God, dude, I mean, yeah you got dumped and it's supposed to suck."

Scott shook his head. "No, that's not it. It's like I can feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions." Stiles shrugged. "It's got to be the full moon. So, we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you either."

Scott nodded and sighed. "We're going to need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Stiles shook his head, not understanding. "Wait. You mean because if you get out you'll be caught by hunters?" Scott slowly shook his head. "No." He walked towards Stiles. "Because if I get out, I think I might kill someone."

Keeva gasped and clenched her eyes shut. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was getting worse. She shakily placed her Bio book inside her locker and pulled out The Great Gatsby again. She really needed to catch up.

She shoved the book in her bag and closed her locker. She pressed her back against the metal and slid down the doors, sitting on the floor. She rested the back of her head on the metal and sighed. She jumped slightly when another body sat beside her.

She met the collected gaze of Allison and gave her a shaky smile. Allison drew her brows together and touched the back of her hand to Keeva's forehead. "Are you okay? You don't look so good." Keeva laughed once and shook her head.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night. Stiles came home drunk last night and woke up really early this morning with the need to purge whatever poisons he digested last night."

Allison laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's my fault, right?" Keeva looked, confused, up at her friend. "Why would it be your fault?" Allison laughed humorlessly. "Well, Stiles took Scott out to get drunk because I broke up with him, right?" Keeva opened her mouth to say something but shook her head. "I wouldn't say it's your fault." Allison laughed again.

"It's okay. You can say it." Keeva shook her head. "It's not your fault, Allison." Allison nodded and gave Keeva a shaky smile. "You really don't look good. You should head home. Get some sleep." Keeva nodded and slowly pushed herself up the wall. "It'll get better, Al. It always does."

She didn't give Allison time to respond before walking away. She pressed her hand to her abdomen and quickly walked down the hall towards the lacrosse field. On her way there, she ran roughly into Scott.

"Scott, what are you doing?" She watched as Lydia also exited the same room, her lipstick smeared across her lips. She gaped up at Scott and started to back away. He reached for her arm and roughly gripped her upper arm, leaving a bruise.

She opened her mouth to speak but Scott cut her off. "What are you doing here, Keeva?" He snarled. Keeva winced and looked pointedly at Scott's fingers. The flesh below his hand was turning white. "I was looking for Stiles. Scott you're hurting me." Scott stepped closer to her and pressed her back against the wall. "Scott…" He pressed his nose to the space behind her ear.

She trembled and pressed her other hand to his chest, pushing him away from her. "Scott…" He took a deep breath and ran the tip of his nose down the column of her throat. "You smell so good." She pressed her lips together and pushed him away from her. Her heart felt like it was going to thunder out of her chest and she pushed him away.

He didn't budge. She wriggled away from him and he still didn't move. "Scott…" Scott pulled back and looked at her. "It's too bad Stiles can't smell you like this, all hot and bothered." She narrowed her eyes and quickly brought her knee up between his legs. He was too fast and caught her knee before she could make contact.

"That wasn't very nice." She growled low in her throat and her eyes flashed. Scott smirked and released her, stepping back. "Touch me again and I'll kill you." Scott smirked again and walked back towards the lacrosse field.

Keeva watched him go and rubbed the spot on her arm he had bruised. It was already turning purple.

Keeva huddled behind Stiles on Scott's front porch. "Stiles, do we really have to do this?" He looked back at her. "I promised." She looked down at tried to ignore the feeling still lingering in her belly. When she was around Stiles, it wasn't as bad but it was still there. It had steadily gotten worse, even with him around. "It's just…" She looked up at him. "The full moon has an affect on every wolf. Even me." Stiles drew his brows together and turned fully to face her. He gently gripped her upper arms and Keeva winced. Stiles pulled back and held his hands up in surrender. "What's wrong?" Keeva shook her head. "It's nothing."

Stiles reached for her wrist and slowly pulled the sleeve of her jacket off of her arm. She looked away, tears in her eyes, when he saw the hand shaped bruise just above her elbow. He snapped his gaze up to her face. She could taste the anger rolling off of him in waves. "Who did this?"

Keeva met his eyes with watery one. She licked her lips and slowly pulled away from him. "It's not a big deal." Stiles' eyes widened and he jerked his head around to stare at the front door. "Was it Scott?" Keeva wrapped her arms around her body and looked away from him. "It's not a bid deal, Stiles."

He sucked in a breath of air. "It was Scott." She met his eyes again and was stunned by the amount of anger written in his face. His eyes flashed dangerously and his nostrils flared. "Stiles…" He held up a hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed and shook her head. "It's the full moon. It's affecting him in a way it never has before. It's affecting me, too." He drew his brows together but she held up a hand before he could speak. "Let's just get this done, okay?" He hesitated before nodding and sticking his key in the door, unlocking it.

They stepped inside and Keeva closed the door behind her. Mrs. McCall came around the corner and stopped when she saw them. "Stiles." He felt the need to announce their prescense. She pointed to the key in his hand. "Key." Stiles and Keeva both glanced down at it. "Yeah, I had one made, so…" He trailed off.

Mrs. McCall nodded and smiled slightly. "That doesn't surprise me. Scares me, but it doesn't surprise me." Stiles opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't come up with anything to say so he just closed it again.

Stiles dropped the duffel bag he'd been carrying at his feet and Mrs. McCall pointed. "What is that?" Stiles opened his mouth but Keeva beat him to the punch. "School project." Mrs. McCall looked at her and smiled. "Stiles," He looked up at his best friends mother. "He's okay, right?" Keeva looked up at her boyfriend.

"Who? Scott? Yeah, totally." Keeva could hear the strain in his voice, his barely controlled anger. "He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore. Not like he used to." Keeva looked away from the sad woman in front of them and bit her bottom lip. Stiles took a deep breath. "Well, he's had a bit of a rough week." She nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

She nodded. "Okay, um, be careful, you three, tonight." Stiles nodded. "You too." Mrs. McCall looked up at him. "Full moon." Stiles jerked. "What?" Mrs. McCall smiled, amused, at him. "There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the ER gets. Brings out all the nut jobs."

Stiles released a forced laugh and stuck his hands deep in his back pockets. "You know, it's actually where they came up with the word lunatic." Stiles was tense as Melissa McCall left the house.

Keeva gripped his arm and led him upstairs. He pushed open Scott's door and set the bag on the floor before turning on the light. She screeched. "Oh, my God." Stiles put his hand on his chest. Scott was sitting very still in his chair by his bed, gazing at the pair under his brow.

Keeva took a deep breath and cringed when the tension in her belly twinged uncomfortably. She placed her hand on Stiles' shoulder and tip toed to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

She slammed and locked the door, pressing her back to the door. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, her ears were ringing and her skin prickled. She could feel the heat coming off of her face and her chest was blotchy.

She swiftly stood began to take off her clothes. She tossed them on the floor and started the shower. She turned it on as hot as she could stand and shakily stepped in. She rested her hands flat on the wall and let the burning water cascade down her back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott shouted. Stiles stood up and panted. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard the shower start. "Protecting you from yourself. And giving you some payback." Scott glared up at Stiles whose chest was heaving. "For hurting Keeva."

Keeva panted heavily. She could hear Scott shouting at Stiles but he sounded far away. The throbbing between her thighs was bordering on pain. Her nipples were hard and tender to the touch.

Stiles stood in the doorway of the bedroom and poured a water bottle into a doggy bowl. He smirked before setting it down in front of Scott. When he turned his back, Scott threw the bowl at him, soaking his jacket. "I'm going to kill you!"

Stiles turned and glared at his friend. "You hurt her, Scott. Left a bruise on her arm. That's my…Like my Allis…You know, for the past three hours I've been thinking 'It's probably just the full moon. He doesn't even know what he's doing. Tomorrow he'll be back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete…dumbass he's been."

Scott glared up at Stiles, his eyes fierce and hard. "A son of a bitch. An unbelievable piece of shit friend." Scott smirked. "You should've smelled her." Stiles narrowed his eyes. "What?" Scott sat up as straight as he could with the handcuffs on. "The moon has her. She was like a bitch in heat!" Stiles rounded the corner and rested his back against the wall beside Scott's door, sliding down the wood paneling.

She stuck her head under the spray and ran her hands down her neck. She pinched one nipple and gasped when a shock of pleasure was sent straight to her core, her other hand travelled down her belly and slipped into the apex of her thighs.

She quickly shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. She wiped the mirror off with her hand and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were clouded with arousal. Her cheeks and chest were blotchy and red from her lust. Her nipples were peaked and so hard they could cut glass.

"Stiles, please, let me out. You know it's the full moon. I'm not like this. Please, Stiles let me out. It's not just the full moon. It hurts. It's not like the first time. Please. It's Allison. I know we're not just taking a break. It's killing me. Please, let me out." Stiles shook his head. "I can't."

She took a button down she'd taken from Stiles that she strangely kept in her backpack and slipped it on, not bothering with underwear or a bra.

When the bathroom door opened, Scott sniffed the air. He smirked and followed Keeva with his yellow eyes. "She smells so good, Stiles. The moon's affecting her. It's different though."

Stiles barely registered what Scott had said before Keeva lowered herself in Stiles' lap, her legs straddling him. He looked, startled, up at her. Her hair was wet and hanging around her face. She was wearing one of his button downs, completely unbuttoned. Her cheeks and chest were red from obvious arousal and he could feel her nipples against his clothed chest.

She pressed her face to his neck and stuck her hands underneath his shirt, moaning when she felt his warm flesh. He held his hands up in a surrender pose and gazed at her face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on? Keeva?" She didn't respond and rocked her hips against him.

Stiles wrapped his hands around her forearms and gently pushed her away from him. She cried out when she lost just a little bit of contact with him. "Please, please, please, Stiles. I need you." Stiles shook his head. "What's going on?"

Keeva swallowed audibly and rocked harder against him. He moaned and licked his lips. "Keeva, baby, stop." She whined and tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Please, it hurts so badly. Make it go away." Stiles opened his mouth to speak but she pressed her lips to his.

Stiles closed his eyes and lost himself in the kiss. Her tongue battled his for dominance, hers easily losing out. He swept around the caverns inside her mouth and nipped at her bottom lip. She moaned and panted when he took her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled.

She arched against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Stiles slid his hands up her ribs towards her breasts. She rocked against him and he felt her heat wet against his denim-covered cock.

He slid the shirt halfway off her shoulders and it stopped at her elbows. With a speed he'd never seen before, she pushed his jacket off his arms and pulled his shirt over his head in a matter of seconds.

He growled when she sucked on the underside of his jaw. He cupped her breasts in his hands and massaged the pale globes. She purred against his neck, pressing herself harder against his hard length.

She reached down with trembling fingers and undid his jeans. The fabric was already wet from her throbbing heat. Stiles groaned when his erection was free from the confines of his jeans and met the cool air.

Keeva sat up slightly on her knees and aligned her heat with his length. Stiles' eyes widened and he gripped her hips. "Keeva maybe we…" He didn't have time to finish before she had sheathed him all the way inside her. She gasped at the feeling and began moving against him.

Stiles cupped her face in his hands and brought his knees up behind her, pressing her tighter to him. He kissed her lips and let her control the movements. She rocked quickly against him, attempting to attain just one thing.

Scott was shouting at them in the background of what could have been white noise. Neither one of them could hear or understand him very well so they both ignored him.

Stiles was close and he could tell that Keeva was even closer. Her slick walls trembled around him each time she sank back down on his solid length. She whined against his lips and raked her nails down his chest. Stiles gasped when he felt her tighten like a vice around him. He clenched his eyes shut and stars exploded behind his lids when he came.

Keeva collapsed against his chest and rested her head in the space where his shoulder and neck met. Stiles gasped for air and stroked her hair down her trembling back. That was the most intense experience he'd ever had and he was pretty sure it was the same for Keeva.

Keeva slowly pulled back and pushed her wet hair behind her ears. Her heart was thundering and her chest was heaving. Stiles smiled gently down at her when she covered her reddening face with her trembling hands. "I'm so sorry I attacked you." Stiles laughed once and shook his head, gently maneuvering her off of him.

She gasped when he was pulled out of her. She folded her legs underneath her and sat across from him against the opposite wall. She slowly began to button her shirt as Stiles did up his jeans. "Scott? Are you okay? Scott?" Stiles stood and pushed the bedroom door open. He cursed when he saw the bloody handcuffs on the floor.

Keeva came up behind him on unsteady legs and sucked in a lungful of air. "Shit." Stiles raced to pick his clothes up off the floor. He threw his shirt on and rushed from the room. He was halfway down the stairs when Keeva called after him. "Where are you going?" Stiles sighed and licked his lips. "I need to find him, Keeva." She hesitated before nodding and watching him leave.

She sunk down on the step she was standing on and leaned her head against the wall.

Stiles drove down the road parallel to the woods and froze when he saw the flashing red and blue lights. He slammed on his brakes and parked his car. He pushed his door open with shaky fingers and stepped outside. "Dad?" He rushed an officer who looked like his dad from the back.

When he jerked him around, he slumped when it wasn't his dad. An officer gripped his shoulder and gave him a guarded look. "Has anyone seen my dad?" He turned when a sheeted body was rolled towards the ambulance. He pushed past the officer and held his hands up over the body, hesitating to uncover it. The officer placed a hand on his shoulder.

An arm slipped out from under the sheet. It was badly burned and charred, blistered flesh peeling from the bones. Stiles' breath hitched. "Stiles." He turned when his name was called. His dad gave him a perplexed look and held his hands out at his sides. "What are you doing here?" Stiles didn't answer and wrapped his arms around his dad. His dad was frozen for just a second before he returned the hug.

Stiles pulled away and ran a hand over his shorn hair. "What are you doing here?" Stiles took a deep breath. "I was looking for Scott, he's M.I.A. and I saw the ambulance. I just got a little freaked out, I guess."

The sheriff nodded and took a deep breath. He stopped and drew his brows together, leaning closer to Stiles. "Is that a hickey?" Stiles narrowed his eyes. "What?" The sheriff brushed a finger over the right side of Stiles' jaw. "A hickey. Is that a hickey?" Stiles clamped a hand over the flesh of jaw and shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The sheriff rolled his eyes. "At least tell me you were safe?" Stiles nodded. "Yes, dad. How many times do I have to tell you, she's…" The sheriff cut him off. "She's on the pill, I got it. Go home, Stiles." Stiles nodded and slowly walked backwards to his car. "I'll see you at home?" The sheriff cocked his head and raised his brows. "Go home, Stiles."

Derek stopped on the stairs with a weak Scott at his side when he saw Keeva. She raised her head and her eyes widened. "Derek…" He shook his head. "In a minute, Keeva." She stood when he led Scott up the stairs and to his room.

Keeva stood in the doorway behind Derek when he sat the teenager on the bed. "Wait." Derek turned to the boy. "I can't do this." Derek blinked. "Can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?" Keeva's gaze shot to the back of Derek's head. "For someone who was bitten, I've heard of one. I don't know it's true." He added quickly.

"Well, what is it?" Scott demanded impatiently. "You have to kill the one that bit you." Scott gaped at him. "Kill the alpha?" Derek nodded, his expression blank. "Scott," The stressed teen met the older werewolf's gaze. "If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him." Scott took a deep breath.

Without waiting for an answer, Derek left the room, Keeva behind him. "Derek…" He stopped and looked at her. Tears shadowed her brown eyes. "You finally show up and don't even give me a proper hello." Derek gave her a dry smile and wrapped his strong arms around her small frame.

She relaxed in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You smell like, Stiles." Keeva pulled back and nodded. "I've been staying with the Stilinski's while you've been 'running'." She made air quotations. Derek smiled and nodded. "The moon affected you."

Keeva met his gaze and nodded once. "It was really…" She huffed. "Hard. I tried not to give in but in the end, he was too close." Derek nodded and looked over his shoulder. "I know. Keeva, I have to go." She shook her head, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "Don't go, please, Derek." The corner of his mouth popped up and he kissed her forehead.

"I wish I could stay. You'll be fine. We'll fix this. I promise." She nodded and sadly watched him walk away. She started to tremble when she heard the door shut. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. The only living person in her family and he had to walk away from her. Scott was lucky he didn't know how much damage he had done.

When Stiles came back to the house, he found her like that. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong. He didn't say anything to Scott about what had happened or why she was crying. He just poked his head into Scott's room; saw his best friend grimace before turning back to his weeping mate.

He crouched in front of her and wrapped one arm around her back. She wordlessly wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her out of the house. He didn't say anything when she sobbed uncontrollably all the way back to his house.

He still didn't say anything when he had to carry her into the house from his jeep. He didn't say anything when his dad asked why she was so upset when he carried her up the stairs to his room. He didn't say anything when she wouldn't let him leave her alone in the room when he tried to release her.

He still didn't say anything when she stripped him of his jacket and t-shirt and shoes, curling into his naked chest, leaving tear stains on the skin there. He didn't say anything.


	9. Crave You

Wolf's Bane/Crave You (Remix)

His palms slowly trailed down her back, stopping at her hips. Her forehead was pressed to his, his back pressed tightly against his headboard. The palms of her hands were pressed directly against the wall on either side of his head.

The way she rocked against his was slow and languid. Her movements unrushed and lazy, almost. She was taking her time. He never lost eye contact with her, his honey brown eyes never leaving her chocolate brown gaze.

Her skin was silk fire beneath his trembling fingers. She gasped lightly against his lips, never quiet touching them. The corner of his upper lips curled up slightly, a rumbling began low in his chest.

She brought her hands down from the wall and ran them down the sides of his face and the column of his throat. He moaned lightly, his hot breath fanning her flushed cheeks. Fire raced down her spine.

He dug his heels farther into the mattress and pushed up into her. She arched her neck back and he took the opportunity to suckle her pulse point. She moaned. She was on fire. Stars exploded behind her eyelids and everything zeroed in on what he was doing to her.

She whined low in her throat and pressed her body tighter to his, holding on to him for dear life.

About an hour later, she walked out of his bathroom in a pair of his boxers and a sports bra, towel drying her wet hair. She cringed when her arm brushed over her tender breasts. "I think there's something wrong with me."

He looked over his shoulder at her from his computer desk. He was clad only in a pair of solid black pajama pants. He twirled around to face her and knotted his fingers together, resting his hands on his stomach. "Why?" Keeva shook her head and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Well, I'm really horny all the time." Stiles snorted and looked away. "Yeah, I've noticed that." She sneered and squeezed the towel around the end of her hair. "And my breasts are really tender lately. Like painful, almost." Stiles looked at her and shrugged.

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm sure it's nothing." Stiles didn't look convinced but let the subject drop. He nodded and slowly stood, shutting off the monitor of his computer on the way. He sauntered to the door and flipped the light switch as Keeva snuggled deep under the sheet.

Stiles shuffled to his side of the bed flipped the sheet up, crawling underneath. Keeva yawned and slipped her leg between his and pressed her palm to the side of his neck. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open and she yawned again.

Stiles smiled and rubbed the tip of his nose against hers and watched her fall asleep. It was maybe 45 minutes later; he was nearly asleep, when his phone vibrated. He blearily opened his eyes and rolled to his side, sitting up and shaking the sleep out of his eyes. Keeva rolled over, dead to the world.

He picked up his phone and slid the green icon to the right. He grunted a greeting and listened carefully.

Not even an hour later was he sitting in the passenger seat of Derek's car, Scott in the drivers seat, speeding down the dirt road, Kate Argent dangerously close behind them. Scott glanced at him. "Faster?" Stiles looked away from back window. "Much faster."

Stiles nervously glanced at the fast approaching car behind them. "Hey, Scott? I don't think your grasping the concept of the car chase here." Scott blinked and sighed. "If I go faster, I'll kill us." Stiles shook his head. "Well, if you don't go faster they're going to kill us."

Scott floored the gas pedal and the car lurched forward, speeding faster down the dirt road before them. Stiles glanced behind them and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "They're gone." He leaned forward and gripped the police talkie in his hand. He pressed the power button and listened.

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works." Stiles glanced at Scott. Scott shook his head and pressed, if possible, harder down on the gas pedal.

Stiles quietly crept back into his room, glancing at the glowing green numbers on his alarm clock. It was a quarter to four in the morning and they had to be up for school in less than three hours. He sighed and rolled his neck, popping the joints.

He stripped off his jeans and his t-shirt, leaving them in a pile by the door. He sighed as he settled behind Keeva in the bed. She sighed in comfort and molded her back to his chest. She drew her arm up over his and linked their fingers on top of her belly.

"You suck at sneaking in." He smiled against the back of her neck and snuggled closer. "Yeah, well, nobodies perfect." She smirked and took a deep breath through her nose. "You smell like Derek." Stiles nodded once against her skin. "Yeah." He didn't elaborate and she was too tired to ask.

"This is going to be impossible, you know." Scott and Stiles walked in the side door of the school the next morning. "Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Scott gaped at Stiles. "How?" Stiles shrugged and held up his hands. "Easy. You just ask hey Allison, can I borrow your necklace?"

Scott stared hard at Stiles who shrugged. "See if there's anything on it? Or in it? That'll help me kill an alpha werewolf in order to get back together with you?" Scott nudged his shoulder. "Not helping."

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Stiles raised his eyebrows. "She won't talk to me." Scott practically shouted. Stiles stopped him with the back of his hand to his chest. "But…" Scott looked at him. "She'll talk to Keeva." A slow smile slid across Scott's face.

As if drawn to her name, the ginger appeared from around the corner. She had left Stiles at the car to talk to her English teacher and this was the first time they had seen each other since they arrived at the school.

Her gaze drifted from one boy to the other as they both smiled sweetly down at her. Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her chin up defiantly. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Allison stopped by the bathroom on her way to second period. She had ten minutes until English started and she wasn't completely excited about going. She drew her eyebrows together when she heard someone retching painfully. She turned and gently pushed the stall door open.

Her expression softened when she saw Keeva knelling in front of the toilet, her book bag abandoned beside her. Her body tensed and she heaved again. Allison crouched behind her and gently began to rub her back and push stray tendrils of hair behind her ear.

A few minutes later, the red head leaned back and rested her back heavily against the wall of the stall, smiling weakly at Allison. "Thanks. I don't know what's wrong with me." Allison nodded, her expression guarded. "Do you think it's the flu?"

Keeva met her gaze and hesitated before shaking her head. "I feel fine. I was just overcome with this terrible feeling of nausea. I've actually been eating everything I see for, like, a week. I'm always hungry, I feel nauseous every morning and sometimes at night, I'm super horny and my boobs hurt all the fucking time."

Tears welled up in her eyes and began coursing down her cheeks. She scoffed and angrily wiped them away. "And I cry at the stupidest things." Allison smiled gently and nodded. She reached in her purse and searched for a tissue. She pulled out a wrinkled Kleenex and handed it to Keeva.

She gave the brunette a watery smile and wiped at the offensive tears. Allison ducked her head, a pretty good idea of what was wrong with Keeva blinking like a sign in her head. "Keeva," The weepy ginger met her blank gaze. "Is there any possibility that you could be…I don't know…pregnant?"

The other girl looked down at her lap and pursed her lips. "It all sounds so obvious when you say that." Allison sighed and folded her legs beneath her, sitting more comfortably on the tiled floor of the girls' bathroom.

"So, I'm assuming that means you haven't proven anything yet." Keeva nodded, not meeting Allison's gaze. "Do you want someone to go with you?" Keeva looked up then, a shaky smile gracing her features. She nodded slowly and licked her cracked lips. "That would be nice." Allison nodded. "We can go after school, okay?" Keeva nodded and let the older girl help her stand. The two girls embraced before Allison pulled back, smiling down at her weepy friend and walking towards the door.

"Allison," She looked back at Keeva. "Thanks." Allison smiled tenderly and nodded once. "After school, okay?" Keeva nodded. After the brunette had left, Keeva glanced down at her hand. Cold against her palm, was Allison's necklace.

"How the hell did he find out?" Keeva jerked her gaze over from the widows when she heard Stiles. She saw the two boys enter from the outdoor quad and she quickly followed after them, falling easily into step behind them. "I have no idea."

Keeva narrowed her eyes. "Who found out what?" Stiles glanced down at her and sighed, exasperated. "Jackson _implied _that he knew what Scott was." Keeva snapped her stunned gaze to the teenaged wolf. "Did he say it out loud? The word?" Scott glanced down at her, confused. "What word?" Keeva sighed.

"Werewolf." Stiles supplied. Keeva backhanded his arm and Scott quickly shushed him. "Did he say 'I know you're a werewolf'?" Keeva asked. Scott shook his head. "No, but he implied pretty freaking clearly." Stiles licked his lips and shook his head.

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems." Scott and Keeva both gaped up at Stiles. "I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right?" Scott scratched the top of his head. "And if he wanted to tell someone, who's going to believe him anyway?" Scott bit his lip. "How about Allison's father?" Keeva prodded.

Stiles dropped his eyes to the floor. "Okay, it's bad." Scott slapped his arm with the back of his hand. "I need a cure. Right now." Stiles huffed and held up an open palm. "Does he know about Allison's father?" Scott blinked several times. "I don't know."

Stiles looked at Keeva and then back at Scott. "Okay, where's Derek?" Scott looked at him. "Hiding like we told him too. Why?" Stiles stopped them in the middle of the hallway. "I have another idea. It's going to take a little time and finesse, though." Scott shook his head. "We have that game tonight and it's quarter finals _and _it's your first game." Stiles rolled his neck. "I know, I know." He looked at Keeva. "Did you get that necklace from Allison yet?" Keeva wordlessly held up the metal pendant on the thin leather cord.

Stiles smirked and leaned down to lightly peck her lips. Scott drew his eyebrows together and took a deep breath through his nose. "You smell different." Keeva and Stiles both glanced at Scott. "I haven't been feeling well lately." Scott wordlessly accepted the answer and nodded once.

Keeva stared daggers into the co-captain of the lacrosse team. Jackson didn't back down. If anything, he smirked at her. Her gaze didn't waver and she smiled sweetly at him. She didn't look up when Scott and Stiles sat down. "He's watching us."

Stiles looked up and met the cold blue gaze of the lacrosse jock. Keeva watched as Jackson slowly bit into the granny smith apple in his hand and smirked when Scott winced. "Scott, can you hear me?"

Keeva didn't flinch when Jackson spoke. She wouldn't let him know she could hear him just as well as Scott. "You can, can't you?" Stiles glanced at Scott. "What's wrong?" Scott looked at his best friend, slightly panicked. "Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him." Stiles shifted his gaze to Jackson but jerked when Scott nudged him. "Look at me, talk to me, act like nothings wrong."

Stiles fumbled and gaped at Scott. "You're trying to pretend like nothings happening." Scott looked at Keeva. Her gaze never wavered. "Say something." Stiles threw up his hands. "I can't think of anything, my mind's at a complete blank." Keeva gaped at her boyfriend. "Really?" He shrugged.

"_You're_ minds blank. You can't think of something to say." Stiles shook his head quickly. "Not under pressure." Stiles tongued his bottom lip. Keeva rolled her eyes and turned her body to face them, picking up her apple and biting into it. "FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore."

Two heads jerked around to glance at the spot where Jackson had been. He was gone. "Where the hell is he?" Scott searched the cafeteria in a panic. "I'm right here." Scott jerked his head to the far corner of the cafeteria. "So what else can you do? Can you see better? Are you stronger? More powerful. Now, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse."

Stiles leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "Which means you're actually a cheater. Aren't you? Can you even play lacrosse?" Scott clenched his fists on top of the table. "Yes." Stiles looked over at Scott. "I bet my new co-captains going to score lots of points tonight, right?" Scott dug his nails into his palm

Keeva glanced at his white knuckles and then up at Stiles who just shook his head. "And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm going to ruin you're life if you don't give me what I want." Keeva licked her lips and met Stiles' concerned gaze with one of her own.

"And you know who I'm going to start with? Her." Scott's gaze shot over to Allison. "I'm going to destroy any chance you have left with her. And when I'm done with that," Scott brought his water bottle up to his lips, his hand trembling dangerously. "I'm going to get her all alone and I'm going to get my hands all over that tight little body."

Stiles leaned towards Scott. "Scott, come on, you can't let him do this to you, you can't let him have this kind of power over you." Scott closed his eyes, desperately trying to bloke out Jackson's voice. "I'm going to do everything you never got the chance to do." Scott's lunch tray trembled. "Scott, she's going to beg for more."

Stiles sat back when he saw Scott begin to shake. "I'll bet she likes to get loud. Hey, maybe she's even a screamer." Keeva clenched her eyes shut against Jackson's offending voice. "How you going to feel, Scott? When she's screaming my name?" Keeva jerked back and Stiles raised his eyebrows when Scott broke the lunch tray in half.

All heads in the cafeteria turned to them. Jackson smirked triumphantly.

Keeva stood nervously in the feminine aisle of the connivance store, Allison just over her shoulder. "It's not that hard, Keeva. Just pick one with the fastest time and the best percent." Keeva quickly scanned the many pink boxes and blindly grabbed one. She smiled thinly at Allison and the two made their way to the check out stand.

"People are going to judge me. They're going to judge Stiles." Allison smiled reassuringly. "What other people think doesn't matter. At this point, it's all about what you and Stiles think." Keeva nodded and shakily placed the box on the counter.

The old woman behind the counter pursed her lips and stared accusingly at Keeva while she went through the motions of scanning and bagging the product. "Condoms are down the same aisle as diapers. Just in case." Keeva's eyes narrowed as she wordlessly took the plastic bag from the woman.

"You don't have his size." Keeva smiled sweetly at the gaping old woman and sauntered out of the store with Allison. Allison was speechless until they reached the car. "What did you mean, 'They didn't have his size?'" Keeva glanced up at her.

"Allison, I'm not discussing the size of my boyfriends…" She paused and blushed, trying but failing to come up with a good way to speak her mind. "Package. He's…I'll just say…well endowed." Allison blushed hotly and ducked down into the driver's side of the car.

They ride to the Stilinski residence was silent.

Stiles stepped quickly into his room, not noticing the towering figure beside his bathroom door. He sat down in his computer chair and pulled up a werewolf website he'd favorited and typed away. "Yo, Stiles." He turned in his chair. "Yo, Da…Derek." Derek angrily held a finger to his lips and pointed violently to the door.

Stiles scrambled out of his seat and pulled the door closed so he had just enough room to stick his head out. The Sheriff came up around the stairs and stopped at Stiles' door. "What you say?" Stiles opened his mouth to respond but words were lost on him. He shrugged. "What? I said, 'Yo, Dad.'" The sheriff narrowed his eyes.

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of but I'm going to be there tonight, at your first game." Stiles' eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "My first game. That's great. Awesome. Uh, good."

The sheriff nodded once, confused. "I'm very happy for you. And proud of you." Stiles smiled. "Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud." He shifted his gaze, rethinking his wording choices. "Of myself." The sheriff nodded. "So they're really going to let you play, right?" Stiles nodded. "Yeah, dad. I'm first line." The sheriff nodded, pride wafting off of his being.

"I'm very proud." Stiles nodded awkwardly. "Me too. Again." The sheriff leaned in and they shared an awkward hug. "See ya there." Stiles nodded once. "Take it easy." The sheriff looked back once as he walked down the stairs. Stiles was acting stranger than usual.

Stiles sagged against the door and re-entered his room. "So," Derek roughly pushed him against the door, pointing a viscous finger at him. "If you say one word…" Stiles interrupted. "Oh, like what. 'Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun?'" Derek stopped and leaned back slightly, lowering his hand. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house," Stiles smacked his shoulder with the back of his hand. "My rules, buddy."

Derek nodded and stepped back, straightening Stiles' jacket. Stiles laughed nervously and straightened Derek's jacket. He made to walk around him when Derek jerked towards him. Stiles jerked back and his heart rate kicked up. "Oh, my God." He collapsed in his desk chair and turned to face Derek.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Stiles sighed. "No, Keeva did but she's not…" They turned when they heard the front door slam. "Home." Derek drew his eyebrows together as his cousin got closer.

She opened the door and froze when she saw Derek. They stared at each other for several long seconds before she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. She pulled back and looked him up and down. "What are you doing here?" 

Derek took a deep breath of the air surrounding her. "You smell different." She dropped her arms and they made a loud slapping sound when they hit her thighs. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" Derek was confused. "Who said it?" Keeva rolled her eyes and drug her backpack to her side of the bed. "Scott said it earlier."

Derek's eyes narrowed and he nodded slowly. "What's in the bag?" Keeva glanced down at her shopping bag. "Just some stuff for nausea. I've been getting hit with waves of it all day." Derek nodded once, unconvinced but let the subject drop.

She was lying to him, that much was true. But he wasn't going to force her to tell him, either. Not if she wasn't ready to tell them why she was lying. "I'm going to use the bathroom. You two go ahead and finish your conversation."

Stiles waited until she'd closed the door. "We can try something else." Derek looked him over. "The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there." Derek drew his eyebrows together. "So?" Stiles licked his lips. "So it wasn't Scott." Derek looked away.

"Can you find out who sent it?" Stiles took a deep breath through his nose. "No, not me but I think I know somebody who can." He turned to face his computer and began to type.

Keeva sat nervously on the closed lid of the toilet. Her right knee bounced uncontrollably and she rocked back and forth slightly. She had to wait for five minutes to see what the test would read. She licked her lips and glanced down at her phone. Two more minutes.

She stood, unable to sit any longer, and paced in front of the mirror. She stopped and placed her hands on the edge of the counter, staring at her reflection. Her brown eyes were blood shot from exhaustion and stress. The skin beneath her eyes was pink and slightly puffy. Her face was pale and her cheeks looked hollow.

She took a deep breath and tossed her head back, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't know what she was going to do. She was pretty sure she was pregnant but she had no idea what was going to happen. What if Stiles didn't want it? What if she didn't want it? What if.

She looked at her phone and tensed. Time was up. She reached for the think plastic stick with trembling fingers and brought it slowly up to her eye level. She closed her eyes and wordlessly brought the stick down to the counter. The little pink plus sign mocked her.

Derek turned his head to the right when, in the back of his mind, he heard Keeva start to cry. He sighed. Being born into the werewolf bloodline, Derek Hale was pretty positive he knew what was wrong with his cousin. It was the same smell that hung around his mother for nine months when she was pregnant with his youngest sister. It was the same scent that enveloped Keeva's mother when she was pregnant with Keeva.

Derek tossed his head back and sighed. He desperately wanted to kill Stiles but it was only partially the idiot's fault. They were both equally responsible for this mistake.

He looked over when Danny, the lacrosse goalie, climbed in through Stiles' window. "Okay, Stiles. Do you have everything we need?" Stiles twirled around to face Danny. "Actually, Danny, I called you here for a different reason. I want to trace a text." The older boy gaped at him.

"You want me to do what?" Stiles sighed. "Trace a text." Danny smiled, annoyed. "I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." Stiles sighed and cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair. "And we will, once you trace the text." Danny shook his head and dropped his backpack at his feet. "And what makes you think I know how?"

Stiles smiled knowingly up at Danny. "I looked up your arrest report." Danny's face dropped and he gaped at Stiles. "I was 13. They dropped the charges." Stiles shook his head. "No, we're doing lab work." Stiles groaned. "Oh, my God." Both boys situated themselves in front of the computer, Derek watching discreetly behind them.

Danny glanced once at the menacing figure in the corner of Stiles' room. He pointed over his shoulder. "Who's he again?" Stiles glanced at Derek and sucked in a breath. "My cousin…" He searched blankly for a name. "Miguel." Derek looked up at him and shook his head. "Is that blood on his shirt?"

Stiles jerked around. "Yeah, yes. Well, he gets these horrible nose bleeds. Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts." Stiles shifted his gaze twice from Derek to the dresser drawer. Derek tersely closed the top of the dictionary he was reading and stood.

He pulled the ruined fabric over his head and rummaged around in Stiles' drawer. "You and I both know you have the skills to trace the text so…" Derek turned to the two teens. "Stiles." Stiles turned in his chair. "Yes." He responded shortly.

Derek pulled at the fabric. "This…no fit." Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Then try something else on." Danny tried not to smile. Stiles turned back to him and caught his look. Derek put on an orange and blue striped shirt and Stiles had to comment. "Hey, that one looks pretty good. What do you think, Danny?"

The lacrosse goalie was taken off guard. "Huh?" Stiles glanced at Danny. "The shirt." Danny looked once at Derek and back at Stiles. "It's not really his color." Derek huffed and pulled the shirt over his head. Stiles leaned forward. "You swing for a different team but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?" Danny sighed.

"You're a horrible person." Stiles raised his eyebrows. "I know. Keeps me awake at night." He paused. "Anyway, about that text." Derek huffed. "Stiles! None of these fit." Danny turned away from the shirtless werewolf. "I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Stiles leaned back in his chair and pumped his fists in the air.

Keeva decided to make an entrance. He face was puffy and tear stained when she walked out. Stiles' face dropped and he stood up, walking towards her. Danny looked over and sat back slightly. Derek drew his eyebrows together and watched the two.

"Hey, what's going on?" Keeva shook her head. She dug around in her back pocket and handed Stiles the medallion. "Here. I'm going to head over to Allison's. I need some help catching up in English." Stiles nodded, unconvinced but didn't question her. "Okay. Just let me know if you need anything, okay?" She nodded once and gave Derek a shaky smile.

Stiles walked her to his door and they parted with a kiss to her forehead. He closed the door and turned to Derek with his lips tight and his eyebrows drawn. "What's wrong with her?" Derek sighed and licked his lips, glancing at Danny. Stiles looked over at the other boy and shook his head. "Fine, tell me later."

Danny didn't ask when Stiles sat back down beside him. "There." Stiles looked at him. "That didn't take long." Danny shook his head. "The text was sent from a computer. This one." Stiles and Derek leaned closer and Stiles licked his lips. "Registered to that account name." Danny nodded at Derek's surprised question. "No, no, no, no that can't be right."

Danny shook his head and met Stiles' surprised caramel eyes. Melissa McCall assaulted Stiles' eyes in bright red type.

Keeva knocked frantically on Allison's front door. Her chest was heaving and her breath was labored. A statuesque red head opened the door and gazed coolly at her. "May I help you?" Tears coursed down Keeva's cheeks and she swallowed thickly. "I-I-I-I um, I'm a friend of-of-of-of Allison's and I really ne-ne-ne-need to talk to her." Tears coursed down Keeva's red cheeks.

The woman turned 180 degrees and called up the stairs. "Allison." Allison walked down the hall and upon seeing Keeva rushed down the stairs. She gripped her friend's upper arms in her hands and looked at her sadly. "Yes?" Keeva nodded and if anything sobbed harder.

Allison enveloped the crying girl in her arms and stroked her hand down her hair. "Mom, could you make some hot chocolate, please?" Victoria Argent nodded and clacked down the wooden hall in her heels towards the kitchen. Allison slowly led Keeva to the living room and gently sat her down on the couch.

She gently rubbed the redheads back as her breathing slowed. Tears continued to fall from her eyes even when her sobs quieted. "I don't know what to do." She whispered. Victoria Argent walked into the room and set two porcelain mugs of hot chocolate in front of the girls and quietly sat in the chair facing them. Allison eyed her mother but didn't say anything.

"Does he know?" Keeva shook her head. "No. He's at home with Danny doing lab work. I was in the bathroom. And I came out and he asked me what was wrong but I didn't want to tell him with Danny right there so I just told him I was coming over to your house to get help with English. I didn't even start crying until I was half way here."

She choked on a sob and buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders heaved and she closed in on herself. "Allison." Allison looked up at her mother. "What's going on?" Victoria Argent was no fool. She knew who was sitting in her living room. Derek Hale's cousin. The half wolf. The only surviving half wolf in her family.

The Argent's had deemed them neutral. They were only killed if they posed a threat. None of them ever had. This girl was the same. She was clearly upset about something else. Something that involved a boy. Victoria only had to guess once to get it right.

Before Allison could respond, Keeva looked up with a surprisingly strong gaze and stared directly into Victoria Argents eyes, a feat that was difficult for most grown men, besides her husband, and spoke. "I'm pregnant."

Victoria arched on perfect eyebrow but didn't respond. Keeva looked away from her and down at her knotted and trembling fingers. "I just found out today." Victoria sat in silence for several moments. Allison knew her mother. She was stunned and surprised. Far from it. She was calculating.

She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "I know a doctor. He helped me through Allison's birth and he'll help you through yours. Even if you decide to give the baby up for adoption, he'll help you." Keeva gave her a small smile. "But," Both girls met the blank stare of Victoria Argent. "You have to tell the father that you're pregnant. Only after, will I give you my doctor's information."

Keeva hesitated, thinking through everything she knew about the Argent family. She nodded once and licked her chapped lips.

"Where are you? You're supposed to be here, you're first line." Finstock backhanded Scott across the back of the head. "Where the hell is Bilinski?" Scott gaped. Stiles sighed from his drivers seat. "Man, you're not going to play if you're not here to start." Stiles nodded and smacked the steering wheel with his palm. "I know."

"If you see my dad can you tell him I'll be there I'll just be a little bit late, okay? Alright, thanks." Derek stared hard at the younger man. Stiles gaped at him. "You're not going to make it." Stiles sighed. "I know." Derek glanced at him. "And you didn't tell him about his mom either." Stiles sighed. "Well, not till we find out the truth."

They both stared at the Beacon Hill Hospital sign. "By the way, one more thing." Stiles looked at him. "Yeah." Derek slammed Stiles forehead into the steering wheel. Stiles cried out and threw his head back, cupping his nose. "What the hell was…" Derek pointed accusingly at Stiles. "You know what that was for." Stiles glared at the seething wolf. "Go, go!" Stiles groaned and stepped out of his car, slamming the door.

Keeva sat beside Allison on the bleachers, failing to find Stiles. "I don't get it. He's supposed to play tonight. Where is he?" Allison shrugged and licked her lips.

Keeva tensed when she saw Jackson saunter up to Scott. He sat down beside the other captain and smirked. "It's the bite that does it, isn't it?" Scott didn't answer. "Yes." Jackson looked surprised. "Well, then it's easy." Scott scoffed. "No, it's not."

"I can't be the one to do it, okay. It has to be…" Keeva shook her head, looking away from the two boys. "It has to be an alpha." Jackson shook his head. "Well, then you get him to do it." Scott huffed and dropped his arms. "I don't even know who he is, okay? Trust me, this thing is so much more complicated then you think. There's others." Scott looked away.

"There's hunters." Jackson drew his eyebrows together and licked his lips. "What hunters?" Scott took a deep breath through his nose. "Werewolf hunters." Jackson raised an eyebrows and a smiled grew on his lips. "You've got to be kidding me." Scott scoffed. "No, jerk off. There's a whole family of them and they carry assault rifles, do you get that? Assault rifles." Scott glanced over his shoulder and Jackson followed his gaze.

He saw Allison with her dad and her Aunt Kate. He turned back to Scott. "Them?" Scott nodded, tersely. "Oh, my God that actually makes sense." Scott looked at him. "Allison Argent. Oh, my God, you don't actually get it. You've been dating her this long and you never bothered to ask. Her name, idiot." Scott shook his head. Jackson sighed. "Do you know what Argent means in French?"

Scott shook his head slowly. "It means silver." Keeva sucked in a deep breath and licked her lips.

Stiles slowly walked down the hospital hallway, his cell phone pressed to his ear. "I can't find her." Derek shook his head from his position inside the car. "Ask for Jennifer, she's been looking after my uncle."

Stiles poked his head around the corner of Peter Hale's room and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Yeah, well, he's not here either." Derek shook his head. "What?" Stiles scoffed. "He's not here. He's gone Derek." It suddenly dawned on Derek. "Stiles, get out of there now! He's the alpha!" Stiles' heart rate kicked up ten notches and he pulled the phone away from his ear.

He turned to his right and his breath hitched. A man, just as tall as him with the right side of his face badly burned smiled kindly at him. Except it had a chilling evil at the corners of his lips. "You must be Stiles."

Stiles turned to his left and began to run but was stopped by the fiery redheaded nurse that was Peter's. "What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." Stiles swallowed thickly and licked his suddenly dry lips.

He pointed to her. "You." And then looked at Peter. "And him." He gaped at the nurse, suddenly understanding. "You're the one…" He gaped. "Oh, and he's the one." He turned back to Peter. "Oh, my God. I'm going to die." He ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I'm going to die."

Suddenly, a leather-clad elbow rammed into the nose of the nurse. She fell to the floor, unconscious. "That's not nice. She's my nurse." Derek shook his head. "She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Stiles gaped.

"Ah, damn." Stiles dropped to the floor and scrambled away as debris went flying.

He made it home in one piece. He sat heavily in his room against his door. He ran shaky hands through his hair and banged the back of his head against the door. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. 

"I missed you at the game tonight." He jumped when he heard her. "I was with Derek." She nodded. "I know. Where is he?" Stiles clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. "We found the alpha." She jerked her gaze to his. "It's Peter Hale."

She sucked in a breath through her teeth. "They started fighting. Derek told me to leave so I left." Keeva closed her eyes and nodded. "You did the right thing." Stiles scoffed. "The right thing. He's probably dead because of me."

Keeva stood and walked towards him, crouching in front of him. "Derek's a big boy. He can take care of himself. You're only human. Two werewolves fighting? I'm surprised you got out in the condition you're in." He laughed humorlessly and nodded.

"I need to tell you something." Stiles met her eyes and nodded once. "Shoot." She took a deep breath and dropped her gaze. "Just, don't freak out, okay?" Stiles hesitated before nodding. "Okay." She waited for several minutes, gathering her courage before she met his gaze.

"Stiles, I'm pregnant." Stiles didn't respond right away. He sat very still and quiet, gazing into her brown depths, calculating. "What do you want to do?" Keeva met his eyes. "I don't know. I haven't though farther then telling you." She laughed once and shook her head, looking down.

Stiles brought his fingers to her chin and brought her head up to meet his gaze. "Hey," She met his caramel chocolate eyes with her own watery orbs. "We're going be okay." She nodded and gave him a shaky smiled. "Okay." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Stiles pulled back slightly, their noses barely touching. Keeva searched his eyes and smiled tiredly up at him, running her hands over his short hair. He smiled at her and pulled her tighter to him. She smiled before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. They were going to be just fine.


	10. Everybody Talks

Co-Captain/Everybody Talks

"You're pregnant?" Keeva pursed her lips and bobbed her head from side to side like she was contemplating something. "Well, I'm mean, yeah. There's really no other way for me to say it." Scott scoffed. "It's not _how_ to say it. It's just the _way_ you said it. Like, 'Hi, Scott, Peter Hale's the alpha, oh and by the way I'm pregnant.' No."

Keeva nodded. "So nonchalant, I know." Scott gazed, puzzled, at her. "What?" she rolled her eyes. Scott glanced at Stiles from the back seat.

The three of them were driving across town in search for Jackson. Keeva had just broken the news to Scott that she was expecting. "_You _got her pregnant?" Stiles huffed. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Scott shook his head. "What does Derek think? Fuck, what does your dad think? Have you even told them yet?" Stiles threw up a fist and opened his palm, stopping Scott mid rant.

"Easy boy, we haven't gotten that far yet." Scott sighed and nodded. "Besides, we have bigger things to worry about then the fact that I'm pregnant, like, for instance, the fact that Peter Hale, my uncle who everyone thought was comatose, came back from the brink of death and is now stalking people… to death and that Derek is going along with him for a reason only he knows and, not to mention, Kate and Chris Argent who are trying to figure out that Scott's the beta."

The car was silent for several beats. "There he is." Keeva pointed out her window to Chris Argent's red SUV and Jackson's Porsche with the hood up. Stiles jerked to the right and swung the car around into the abandoned parking lot. They jerked to a stop just a few feet from Jackson and Mr. Argent. "Hey." Scott called from the back seat. "What's up?" Stiles waved.

Chris Argent kept his gaze cool and watched the three teenagers in the jeep. "Everything okay?" Keeva asked, smiling. Argent smiled cryptically up at them. "Hey, Scott," He turned his ice blue eyes to Jackson's quivering form. "Your friend here was having car trouble. We were just taking a look."

Jackson trailed his gaze over Stiles' jeep. Stiles made a noise in the back of his throat. "Well, there's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck." Keeva stated, gesturing over her shoulder. Stiles nodded. "Yeah, you want a ride?"

Jackson shifted his gaze once to Mr. Argent then quickly shifted it back to Keeva. Keeva pushed the door open in invitation. Arching one perfect eyebrow in Argent's direction. "Hey, come on, Jackson. You're much to pretty to be out here all by yourself." Jackson took a deep breath through his nose.

He nodded once and speed walked to the car. Keeva stepped out of the jeep in her pink polka dotted dress and strappy sandals and eyed Argent as Jackson settled in beside Scott. They stopped when Argent nodded once and got back into his car, speeding away.

Jackson waited until he was gone before turning angry blue eyes to Scott. Keeva didn't understand why anyone was attracted to him. He wasn't very handsome on a normal day and his angry face did nothing for his features. His eyes got real wide and his upper lip pulled up over his teeth in an unattractive snarl. His limbs moved in jerky motions and his whole body trembled.

"What? Are you following me now?" Scott jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut, Stiles close behind. "Yes, you stupid fucking idiot. You almost gave away everything right there." Jackson scoffed. "What are you talking about?" Scott scoffed and looked away, gained his control back.

"He thinks you're the second beta." Jackson raised an eyebrow in what she assumed was supposed to be astonishment. "What?" Scott growled low in his throat. "He thinks you're me!" He jerked around and slammed his forearm into the passenger side door of Stiles' jeep. Keeva blinked and raised a brow. Stiles raised his arms. "Dude. My jeep."

Scott ignored him in preference for yelling at Jackson again. "I can hear your heart beating from a mile away. Literally." Jackson did not seem fazed. "And now he thinks that somethings wrong and I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too." His voice rose in volume as his anger escalated.

Scott made to hit Stiles' jeep again but Keeva butted in and gripped his forearm in an iron like grasp. Scott glared at her emotionless face and took deep gasping breaths through his nose. Stiles sighed. "Why don't we stay away from Stiles' jeep, okay?" Jackson snapped.

"You know what this is your problem, not mine. I didn't say anything, okay, which means you're the one who's going to get me killed." Scott scoffed and shook his head. "Okay, this is your fault." Jackson shoved Scott up against Stiles' jeep. "Can we stop hitting my jeep?" Scott shoved back, harder. Keeva jumped out of the way and watched, her lips pursed to one side and her hands on her dainty hips.

Stiles shoved between the two and placed a hand an either chest. "Okay, stop." Jackson glared at him and Scott panted. "When, they come after you, I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone." Keeva followed Scott's gaze to Stiles. "Why are you looking at him?" Jackson glanced over at her as if realizing, for the first time, that she was there. "Just get me what I want and I will be fine protecting myself." Scott shook his head again. "No you won't. Just trust me. All it does is make things worse." Jackson rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I can run really fast now. Except half the time I'm running away from people trying to kill me. And I can hear things, like my girlfriend telling people she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you." Keeva looked away.

"It ruins your life." Stiles gazed sadly at Jackson, hoping he'd understand something from Scott's heart wrenching speech. "It ruined your life." He looked away from the aggravating teen. "You had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's like? It's like you turned 16 and someone brought you a Porsche when they should've started you off with a nice Honda."

No matter how much Scott had screwed up her life, she didn't hate him. Her mother had always said that hate was a really strong word. Keeva liked Scott, his heart was always in the right place and she always was able to forgive him, no matter what. But Jackson. If she had to pick someone who she could say was the Devil in human form, she would pick Jackson.

Everything that boy did was for his own selfish reasons. Everything he did was for him, and him alone. He wasn't able to feel sympathy or empathy for anyone or anything. He was a cruel and heartless boy who didn't care if the world ended as long as he got what he wanted. She hated Jackson Whitmore. She hated him with everything in her.

"Me? I drive a Porsche." He turned around and stalked back to his car, the tires squealing as he peeled out of the abandoned parking lot. Stiles and Keeva stepped closer to stand on either side of Scott. "If there was anyone I hated more than Peter Hale, it would be him." Keeva said, nodding.

Keeva's neck arched back as waves of electricity swam through her veins. Her red tresses hung over the end of his bed, the skirt of her dress pushed up around her waist, her panties somewhere across his room.

Stiles adjusted his grip on her hips, holding her down on the mattress as she writhed in pure ecstasy. Keeva lifted her head and watched him between her legs. A new wave of pleasure rolled through her body as the eroticism of Stiles' head between her legs washed over her.

Stiles glanced up at her and smirked against her weeping entrance. He adjusted his weight on his elbows and pressed his lips harder against her swollen clit. She gasped and arched her back, locking her fingers with his.

The thin straps of her dress had fallen from her shoulders and were loose against the skin of her upper arms. Stiles latched his lips to her swollen nub and dipped his tongue into her sopping hole.

He thrust his tongue in and out of her while simultaneously switching to sucking gently on her clitoris. Keeva keened and raked her blunt nails across his shoulder blades. It felt like fire was shooting through her body straight to her aching core.

She panted as he brought her closer to her peak. Stiles latched his lips around her clit and sucked with vigor. Keeva cried out and arched higher off the bed than she ever had. Keeva's body was in overdrive. Her body arched away from him yet drew him closer. It was the greatest euphoria she'd ever felt in her life.

She keened loudly and drew blood from his back as she came, hard. Stiles stopped his sucking and gently licked right above her clitoral hood. Keeva moaned and placed her feet flat on his upper back. Stiles delved his tongue back into her folds and licked her clean. Keeva relaxed and rested her body back onto the bed.

She trembled beneath him and absently ran her fingers across his shoulder blades and through his shorn hair. Stiles continued to lick her swollen folds, tenderly running his hands up and down the tops of her thighs. Keeva rolled her hips and Stiles lifted his head. She gave him a tired smile, her eyes half lidded.

Stiles knew she was going to fall asleep. Ever since she'd found out she was pregnant; there were only two things she craved most. Sex and sleep. He didn't know if it was part of her being a wolf or just being pregnant but he didn't think normal women were like this all the time.

Gently disentangle himself from her limbs and readjust her body, making her more comfortable on the bed. She instinctually reached for his pillow and wrapped her arms and legs around it, sighing in relief. Stiles shook his head, a smile playing at the corners of his lips, as he brought the sheet up around her body.

He stood up and stretched like a cat before slowly making his was out of his room and downstairs. He was hungry. He pulled open the fridge and his hunger was forgotten when he saw the milk. His mouth watered. He smiled brightly and pulled the whole carton out of the fridge.

He laughed once and took a long swig, prancing back upstairs. He stopped and, cocking his head to the side, walked backwards. He peered into the dining room and saw his dad, donning his reading glasses, looking over a case file. "What ya doing?"

Keeva blearily opened her eyes and rolled over. She sat up and pushed the sheet from her legs. Stiles was always beside her when she woke up but this time he wasn't. She quietly walked down the stairs and stopped around the corner of the dining room. She listened as the sheriff talked to Stiles about a case. She could smell the whiskey drift in from the room and wrinkled her nose.

"Stiles, there's just so many questions."

"Like what?" Her boyfriend's heart was beating fast.

"If Derek wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire, then why start with his sister, I mean she had nothing to do with it? Why make it look like some kind of animal did it? When that cougar ended up in the parking lot, I checked with animal control. You know the instances of wild animal reports went up 70% over the past few months? It's like everything's just gone crazy."

"Or something's scaring them out." Keeva turned her head when she heard that. He was probably right. It was silent for several seconds.

"I miss talking to you." The sheriff's voice was slower, lazy, tired.

"Dad, I'm sorry I have to make a phone call." The sheriff continued almost as if he hadn't spoken.

"I do. I miss it. I miss your mom, too." She heard Stiles' heart stutter. She closed her eyes. "What'd you say?"

Keeva swallowed thickly and slowly retreated back up the stairs. Stiles would be quiet when he came back upstairs. He was always somber after talk of his mom.

Stiles closed his door and rested his forehead on the smooth wood. He sighed and lightly banged his fists on the door. "We need to talk, Stiles." He jumped and clutched his chest, his wide eyes trained on Keeva. She was sitting cross legged on the edge of his bed, one of his pillows clutched in her lap.

He shook his head and sat in the computer chair across from her. "Shoot." Keeva gave him a weak smile and looked down at her lap. She twirled a string hanging from his pillow case around her finger, turning the tip purple and then unwinding it. "Keeva…"

"What are we going to do about the baby?" Stiles stopped breathing. Literally. Keeva glanced up at him. "Stiles…" He met her gaze with a startled one of his own. "I haven't really thought about it." She nodded. "I know, but we need to start thinking about it."

Stiles licked his suddenly dry lips. "Well, first we need to tell my dad and Derek." Keeva nodded once. "I agree." She bit her bottom lip and twirled her claddagh ring around her finger. Stiles sighed and pushed himself out of the chair. He sat beside her on the bed and pulled her knotted hands into his lap. He turned her right palm over and gently massaged the pad of his thumb into the center of her palm.

She met his caramel gaze and smiled tenderly up at him. He winked once and looked back down at his work. "Stiles, we can't keep it." Stiles met her gaze and was silent for several seconds. "Why?" He whispered. Her chin trembled when he said that. He sounded like a child who didn't understand.

She pulled her hands gently from his and cupped his face in her hands. He clenched his eyes shut and wrapped his long hands around her wrists. He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes and willed her tears to stay hidden behind her eyes.

She licked her lips. "We can't…We won't be able to take care of him. He needs someone who can care for him all the time, everyday. Someone who won't neglect him because they have too much homework or because they're too busy protecting their best friends from evil death crazed Alpha werewolves."

Stiles snorted at that and nodded against her hands. He pressed his face closer to the palm of her left hand and kissed the flesh of her inner wrist. "Can we make it an open adoption?" She smiled tenderly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, he'll need us when he starts experiencing things a little…less than human."

Stiles looked up at her and she could see tears at the corners of his eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She felt him sigh against her and relax beneath her hands. "What makes you so sure it's a boy?" She smiled against him when she felt him speak.

She pulled back and ran her fingers over his hair. "I just know. It's a little boy with your eyes and sense of loyalty." He snorted and shook his head. "No. I'm positive that it's a little girl with your smile and winning personality." She giggled and shook her head.

"So we agree to disagree." Stiles nodded. Keeva's smile slowly slid off her face and her eyes searched his face. She cupped the back of his neck in one hand and rested the other on his chest right above his thumping heart. Stiles sobered almost as quickly and closed his eyes, leaning forward, and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

They were rudely interrupted when Stiles' phone buzzed loudly from the desk. He looked up and sighed, standing to get to it. "Hello?" His eyebrows rose and he ran a hand over the top of his head. "Uh, okay. We'll take care of it." Keeva cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "What does Scott need us to clean up?" Stiles smirked and jerked his head to the door.

"Come on, let's go save the day." Keeva smiled and jumped up from the bed, taking his hand in hers as he led her from the room.

Keeva jerked painfully against the seat belt when they slammed into the back of Peter Hale's "stolen" car. Melissa McCall stomped from the passenger side. "Stiles!" Stiles scrambled out of the car and raised his hands. "This is just crazy! What a coincidence! Huh?" Keeva sunk lower in the seat, her fist pressed against her forehead. "You're such an idiot." She whispered.

Mrs. McCall laughed without humor. Keeva's eyes snapped open and she leaned forward against the dashboard when she heard Peter speak. "Nicely done, Scott. Nicely done." She sighed and shook her head, peering over her shoulder at Scott. Knowing exactly where he was but not seeing him.

"I mean, I do not know what happened. You guys came out of nowhere." Melissa shook her head. "Came out of nowhere? We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles." Keeva rolled her eyes and sunk lower again. Melissa glanced at her and shook her head. Keeva smiled awkwardly and, if possible, sunk lower still.

"How crazy is that?" Stiles said nervously. Peter Hale had walked towards the two and stopped beside Melissa. "We should probably call the cops. Do an accident report thing?" Peter shook his head. "I don't think that's necessary." Melissa crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you sure?" Stiles rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "I think I'm feeling a little whiplash." Keeva scoffed. Melissa rounded on him. "Whiplash? You hit us!" Keeva snorted. "I don't know. There's something definitely wrong with my neck."

"I'll give you that, Scott. I'm impressed. It's too bad most teenagers aren't that smart. Like that one on the lacrosse team? Jackson? He knows all about us. You know how they say knowledge is power. Not in his case."

Keeva jerked around to the back of the car when she heard Scott quickly run down the street and away from the accident. She looked back and Stiles and Melissa and leaned over, honking the horn. They both shot their gazes over at her.

She stuck her head out of the passenger side window and presented her most charming smile. "I know this probably isn't how you picture this night going, Mrs. McCall. Let's just admit that Stiles is an idiot and all just head back to our night. We're very sorry about the way things went but I'm not feeling well and I'd like to get some rest. Stiles, apologize and politely thank Mrs. McCall's friend for not filing a report and let's go home."

Stiles gaped at her before whipping back around to face Mrs. McCall who still had her arms crossed over her chest, an expectant look on her face. Stiles laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, again.

Keeva stalked into Stiles' room and rounded on him when he shut the door. "What the _hell_, Stilinski? Why did we have to do that?" Stiles cocked an eyebrow. She scoffed and began to pace. "Okay, I know why we had to do that but why did _we _have to do it? Why not someone else?"

Stiles laughed. "There _is _no one else, Keeva." She stopped and looked over at him, wilting. "I know." She glanced down at the phone in her hand when it began to buzz. "Allison." She said out loud not to anyone in particular.

"Hello?" Her eyes grew wide and her brows shot up into her hair line. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, Alison. What's wrong?" Her jaw clenched and her lips formed a thin line across her face. All the blood drained from her face and she sat heavily on Stiles' bed.

Stiles went to her and knelt on the floor at her side. "What? Allison, I…" Stiles quickly took the phone from her and pressed it to his ear, standing. He listened to Allison while looking down at his catatonic girlfriend. "Okay, whatever you just said to her sucked because now she's not moving, like slipping into a coma, not moving. What did you say Allison?"

The brunette looked quickly over her shoulder and licked her suddenly dry lips. "I said, what the _hell _is going on because I just came from Derek Hale's basement and saw him, chained to wall, with fangs and claws. What the _hell _is going on, Stiles?"

Stiles glanced over at Keeva and sighed. "How soon can you get here?"

**Not one of my longer chapters. Sorry. There just wasn't much in this episode that I felt was necessary to the Stiles and Keeva plot. Enjoy what I have!**


	11. My Invitation

Formality/My Invitation

Allison breezed through Stiles' bedroom twenty minutes later. "I got pulled over by your dad on the way here." She said absently. Stiles looked at her for a moment before he closed the door.

Keeva was still sitting, still as a statue, on the edge of Stiles' bed. Allison looked guiltily at her. "It's my fault she's like that." Stiles puffed out his chest and stuck his hands in his back pockets. "No. Yes. I don't know." Allison turned to him. "I shouldn't have called." Stiles shook his head. "No, it's just. She wasn't…isn't…completely ready to divulge every detail of her family dynamic with you quite yet."

Allison laughed humorlessly. "I can imagine why." She sat slowly down in Stiles' computer chair and watched as Stiles knelt in front of Keeva. "Keeva, baby, can you talk to me? Say anything?" Keeva blinked. Stiles sighed and hung his head between his shoulders.

"She's torturing him, isn't she?" Allison and Stiles looked up. Keeva was still staring off into space but her question had been directed at Allison. The older girl swallowed thickly and licked her lips, nodding jerkily. "Yes." Keeva blinked and a tear fell down her cheek. "What is she doing to him?" Allison opened her mouth to speak but Stiles beat her to the punch.

"You don't need to know that, Keeva." She shifted her blank gaze to her boyfriend. "Yes I do." She looked up at Allison then. "What is she doing to him?" Allison took a shaky breath and looked at her hands, collecting her thoughts. "She has exposed wires taped to the right side of his rib cage." Keeva swallowed nosily and closed her eyes. "They're attached to box and she'll turn the knob and the dial will go up almost to its highest and…" Allison sucked in a deep breath when her voice hitched.

"And then he'll shift back and forth between wolf and human." Keeva looked away and stood up. "We have to save him." Stiles opened his mouth to protest but Keeva sauntered by him and entered his bathroom, closing the door and his room and the discussion.

"Call it again." Keeva and Stiles were sitting in Scott's room searching for his missing phone. They were currently searching for Scott's missing phone. Stiles sighed. "It's not here." Scott glanced over his shoulder from his position on the floor on his hands and knees. "So you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?" Stiles asked, exasperated.

Keeva was sitting on Scott's bed Indian style. Stiles was straddling his desk chair backwards. "I can't afford a new one." Stiles sighed and ran a hand over the top of his head. "And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek." Keeva's eyes flashed up to Stiles'. He looked away from her and cleared his throat. "A. you're not alone. You have me. And B. didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire?"

Keeva shook her head and quickly stood. He exited Scott's room and walked with purpose down the hall. She was wearing a set of low rise boot cut blue jeans that were frayed at the hem. A white crop top shirt showed off her still flat belly and her bare foot blue toes poked out from the hem of her jeans.

She walked quickly down Scott's wooden stairs and rounded the banister into his kitchen. She stood on her toes to reach the top shelf of Scott's pantry for the Oreos. She pulled out a tall glass and reached inside the fridge for the milk. She jumped up onto the island and sat crossed leg, slowly dunking her cookies in the milk until they were soft.

She looked up when Melissa McCall set her purse on the kitchen table and sighed heavily. "Rough day at work?" The older woman jumped and turned around to face Keeva. "Oh, you scared me." Keeva smiled and looked down at her milk and cookies. "I'm sorry. I've been told, more than once, that I need to improve my skills at announcing my presence." Mrs. McCall laughed and shook her head.

"Are the boys upstairs?" In the short time that Keeva had been friends with Scott, she had gotten to know his mom. She was the only adult female figure Keeva was ever around and she became like mother figure to Keeva. This is why Keeva was going to broach this next subject quiet carefully.

"Um, Mrs. McCall…Melissa…I know you don't like it when I call you Mrs. McCall. Um…I need to tell you something and I, uh, don't want you to freak out, please, so just, um…Listen, okay?"

Melissa McCall had never heard Stiles' girlfriend sound so nervous. She had come to think of the girl as the daughter she never had was worried when she started talking like that. "You know you can tell me anything." The girl didn't look and nodded stiffly. She swallowed thickly and Melissa noticed her hands shake when she dunked her next cookie. "Um, I was wondering if, um, you know anyone who, um, handles adoption."

Keeva finished in a low whisper. She heard Melissa's heart rate rise suddenly and she closed her eyes. "I know Stiles and I were careless but we're trying to take responsibility for what happened and we both agree that adoption is the best option. We didn't even consider the other alternative and we both know that we're not nearly equipped or even ready to take care of an infant. I understand if…"

She stopped talking when she felt a warm hand on her knee. She brought wide eyes up to Melissa's understanding ones and trembled slightly. "I can give you the name of a great doctor who can help and of a great agent who handles adoption cases. But before I give you any of that, I want you to be honest with me." Keeva nodded slowly.

"Does Derek or the sheriff know?" Keeva looked away and shook her head slowly. "Not yet." Melissa nodded. "Well, considering that Derek's missing I can understand his not knowing right away but until you tell the sheriff, I can't give you that information." Keeva nodded and licked her lips.

She met the kind eyes of Scott's mother and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you." They looked over when a throat was cleared behind them. Stiles smiled shyly at Melissa and nodded at Keeva. "Are you ready? I have to get to lacrosse practice." Keeva nodded and slowly unfolded herself from the kitchen counter. She made to clean up her mess but Melissa gently took her hand. "I'll get it. You go home and rest, okay? Let me know when you're ready." Keeva nodded and let Stiles lead her out of the house.

Melissa sighed when she heard the door close. She looked up at her ceiling and closed her eyes. "Scott?" She felt, more than heard, her son trample down the stairs. "Yeah mom?" She looked at him. "Did you know? That Keeva Hale was pregnant?" His silence was all she needed.

Stiles and Scott congregated by Jackson's locker before Stiles slammed it shut. Jackson looked angrily at the two. "You want me to take her to the formal?" Scott rolled his eyes. "I don't want you to. I need you to." Stiles nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Screw you. You know what? Screw you, too." He pointed to Stiles.

Stiles raised his eyebrows and uncrossed his arms. "In fact, screw each other." Stiles scoffed. "Hey, you know he saved your life, right?" Jackson narrowed his eyes and smirked. "He left me for dead." Scott gaped. "I got shot for you."

Jackson looked at him. "Oh, yeah? Show me the bullet wound." Stiles seethed and glared at the petulant boy. "You know it healed." Jackson hummed. "Convenient." Scott shook his head. "Just do it for Allison, okay? She's in serious danger. I'm talking around the clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance." Jackson shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Have her dad do it. He's the one who's actually equipped to handle this." Stiles shook his head. "How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me?" Jackson shook his head slowly. "Not my problem." Stiles shook his head and took a deep breath.

Jackson made to walk away but Scott slammed his hand against the locker, blocking his path. "You're her friend, too. You are. All that time you spent with her to get to me, you can't tell me you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison. It's impossible not to like her." Jackson looked like he agreed. "You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt."

Jackson sighed and looked straight at Scott. "What if I get hurt?" Stiles sagged. He was seriously making this about him? "Then it's worth it." Jackson cocked an eyebrow. "Not to me." Stiles scoffed and rolled his head back against the locker. Jackson shoved past them and they watched him go. "Well, I shouldn't say I told you so." Stiles said. "Cause it's not strong enough. How about I'm always right and you should never disagree never ever for the sake of your wolfly hood." He looked at Scott who just sighed.

"I'm not done." Stiles watched, exasperated, as Scott walked towards Jackson. "You're not done." He collapsed against the lockers. He turned and watched as Scott tackled Jackson against the door. He grimaced and winced when he heard something crack. "Oh, that's not good."

"Nothing's wrong, I just have a lot on my mind." Keeva glanced up at Allison as she stood behind her and Lydia on the escalator. Allison insisted that she go with them to buy dresses for the formal. Keeva wasn't as excited. She didn't particularly care for Lydia and wasn't excited about spending her afternoon with the girl.

"Keeva? Are you listening?" She looked up and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just thinking." Allison raised an eyebrow. "Anything interesting?" Lydia asked, airily. Keeva took a deep breath and shook her head. "Nope." She popped the "P" and sauntered over to the strapless dresses.

"So, Lydia, who are you going to the dance with?" The strawberry blonde glanced over at Keeva. "A boy from the basketball team asked me. His name's Sam Wilder. He's a junior." Keeva pretended to be interested. "That's nice."

Lydia sashayed back to the dressing rooms to try on the twenty odd dresses she'd picked out. Allison made her way over to Keeva and examined the many dresses on the rack. "Have you told anyone else, yet?" Keeva didn't look at her. "Well, Stiles knows." Allison nodded. "As he should." The right corner of Keeva's mouth hitched up. "And Melissa McCall." Allison looked sharply at her. "Why does she know before the sheriff?" Keeva sighed and pulled out a black and white strapless dress. "I asked her if she knew anyone who could help us with adoption."

Allison opened her mouth to speak and closed it when no words came to her. Keeva went to another rack and Allison quickly followed. "Are you sure? About adoption, I mean?" Keeva didn't falter. "We've thought about keeping him but we know we're ready to raise a child. It's just not in the cards right now." Allison smiled sadly. "Will it be closed or open?" Keeva looked at her. "It'll be an open adoption. That's what Stiles wants." Allison blinked and looked down at Keeva's still flat belly.

"And what do you want?" Keeva stopped flipping through dresses and licked her lips, glancing down at her stomach. "I want him to be with me, all the time. I want him to call me mommy. I want him to run to Stiles when he scrapes his knee or if there's a monster under his bed. I want to wrap him up in my arms and tell him how much I love him every day."

She raised tearful eyes to Allison. The brunette blinked and a single tear raced down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away but Keeva released a broken laugh. "It doesn't matter what I want." She took a deep quivering breath and licked her lips. "What matters is that he can be with a family that can take care of him the way that Stiles and I can't right now."

Allison smiled sadly. "You're already thinking like a mom." Keeva smiled tensely and flipped through the racks. "Now, about this dance."

Keeva knocked the frame of Stiles' door and smiled when he turned to look at her. He looked perfect in a dark gray tie with silver and white stripes and a white button down that was untucked, his jacket abandoned on the bed. Nice pleated black slacks adorned his legs and he topped it off with black dress shoes.

She nodded and smiled. "You look dapper, Mr. Stilinski." Stiles was breathless when he saw her. She was wearing a strapless form fitting dress that was white across her breasts and black from the top of her ribcage down. Velvet black shoes added at least four inches to her 5'3" frame and her hair was pulled up in a complicated swirl with stray curled strands framing her face.

He smiled at her and nodded. "You look…" She smiled and entered his room. "Speechless was exactly what I was going for." He nodded. "Well, you pulled it off." Keeva brought her hands up to his tie and adjusted the knot. "I was talking to Mrs. McCall about adoption." Stiles nodded stiffly. "And she said she would only help us after we told your dad."

Stiles looked down at her. "I just don't know that right time to tell him." Keeva smiled sadly. "I'm just as clueless as you are." He smiled stiffly and placed his hands around her wrists still adjusting his tie. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Let's think about it after the dance. I just want to have fun tonight." Keeva smiled brightly and nodded, leaning up to kiss the apple of his cheek. His ears turned red and he gently led her from the room.

He held the passenger side door open for her as she stepped out. She smiled up at him and waved to Allison when she and Jackson passed. Stiles took a deep breath and led her to the doors, his hand pressed to the small of her back.

"McCall! I see you!" Stiles and Keeva glanced up from their place on the dance floor when Finstock shouted above the music. They glanced up at the bleachers and laughed when Scott scrambled to get away from the coach. They watched his progress throughout the room and laughed when he tried to hide behind the sheer curtains decorating the gymnasium.

Keeva peered around Stiles when Scott approached Danny and drug the other boy up from his seat. He placed his hands around Danny's neck and Danny grudgingly danced with the desperate boy. Keeva laughed out loud when Finstock stood flabbergasted in front of the two.

Stiles raised his head from its place against Keeva's neck. "What would you name him?" Keeva turned her startled gaze to Stiles and opened her mouth. "I…uh, hadn't thought about it very much." She looked down at her belly, something she found herself doing a lot lately. "I always liked the name Noah. Noah Callum was something I thought about when I fantasized about getting married and starting a family."

Stiles smiled. "Don't tell me it's just because of Noah from The Notebook?" She laughed lightly and shook her head. "No. I just always liked that name. It's a strong, sturdy name, you know? Either that or Peter." Stiles drew his brows together. "Why Peter?"

Keeva looked at him. "Spiderman's name is Peter." Stiles roared with laughter.

Keeva looked over his shoulder and saw Lydia leave the dance. She tapped Stiles' shoulder and he followed her gaze. He drew his brows together and licked his lips. "Stay here." She watched him pull his phone out and walk out the door. She went to their table and quickly gathered their things.

Stiles turned to his right and saw Jackson come back inside looking rather worse for wear and drunk. "Where the hell have you been?" Jackson sighed. Stiles shrugged. "What? What's wrong?" Jackson looked like he was going to cry. "I was out behind the school and…and…" Stiles gaped at him.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "What happened?" Jackson couldn't meet his gaze. "Jackson. What did you do?"

Keeva raced from the gym and searched desperately for Scott and Allison. Her breath rushed from her throat when she heard Allison's laugh from behind the school busses. She raced around the corner as fast as she could.

Stiles collapsed next to the bloody body of Lydia, Peter Hale crouched menacingly over her. He held a hand inches from her broken body, afraid to touch her. Peter growled low in his throat. "Don't kill her. Please." Peter scrunched up his nose and hummed. "Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek."

Stiles glanced up at him. "What?" Peter traced a claw down the side of Lydia's face. "Tell me how to find Derek Hale." Stiles' heart pounded in his chest. "I don't know that. How would I know that?" Peter snapped his gaze up to Stiles. "Because you're the clever one, aren't you?" Stiles panted.

"And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth or I will rip her apart." Stiles shook under the Alpha's gaze. "I don't know, alright? I swear to God I have no idea." Peter tsked. "Tell me!" He roared. Stiles clenched his eyes shut and leaned as far away from him as humanly possible. "Okay, okay, alright. I think he knew…"

"Knew what?" Stiles turned fearful eyes up to him. "Derek, I think he knew he was going to be caught." Peter narrowed his eyes. "By the Argents." He said it more as a fact then a question. "Yeah."

"And?"

"When they were shooting at Scott, I think he took Scott's phone." Peter cocked his head to the side. "Why?" He drew the word out so it rumbled deep in his chest. "They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and it's still on…" He looked up at Peter. "Then you can find him."

Keeva raced around the corner and spotted Allison just as she entered the school bus. Scott stood beside and smiled up at her through the window. She ran to his side and gripped his arm in her hands. He turned his eyes to her.

"What? What's wrong?" She was breathing heavily in fear and couldn't catch her breath. "Keeva? What's wrong?" She took gasping lungful's of air as tear coursed down her cheeks. She was absently aware of Allison moving to the door of the bus in a panic.

"Stiles…Alpha…Jackson…trouble." Was all she could breathe out. Scott made to go to the door but a red SUV pulled up, blocking his view. He stared into the blinding headlights and held Keeva close to his back.

She looked down the opposite way when another car pulled up on the other side. Allison banged her palms on the glass. Scott slowly hooked his arm around Keeva's waist and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. She clenched her eyes shut and ducked her head into Scott's chest.

The engine on the other car revved dangerously. Scott glared at the driver and looked up at Allison. She pressed her hand to her mouth and watched, helpless. The car revved again and they both started speeding towards Scott.

Keeva clutched tighter to Scott when they were suddenly air born. She opened her eyes when she was dropped down into the small space in front of the cars. She could feel the license plates from either car against her knees. She looked up at Scott's face and then over to Allison.

The shock was clear in her eyes. Scott's yellow eyes gazed through the bus window.


	12. Wanted

Code Breaker/Wanted

Keeva watched as Scott glared at Chris Argent. She pressed her hands to her ears when he honked his horn loudly. Scott leapt from the hoods of both cars and jumped over the top of the bus and disappeared.

Keeva leaned back against the car and slid down to the ground. She would play the helpless victim. No matter who she was and if they knew she was a Hale. She would play it up.

Stiles knelt beside Lydia, his mind, and his heart, racing. "I'm not just letting you leave her here." Peter rolled his neck and groaned. "You don't have a choice Stiles. You're coming with me." Stiles sighed and looked back at the unconscious girl before him.

"Just kill me." Peter raised an eyebrow. He stepped in front of Stiles and placed a single clawed finger below his chin. Stiles shakily stood and wrapped a hand around the offending wrist beneath his chin. "Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is, that's all you get."

Stiles huffed and nodded once, pulling his phone from his pocket.

Keeva carefully shuffled her way to the side of the bus. She leaned against the yellow vehicle and watched through half lidded eyes and Chris Argent backed his car out back the way he'd come. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard Allison scurry off of the bus and to her side.

"Keeva? Are you okay? The baby?" Keeva gave her a shaky smile and swallowed thickly. Chris came up behind his daughter and examined both girls. "Are you okay? Is anyone hurt?" Keeva met his icy blue stare and slowly shook her head.

He quickly ushered both girls to the back seat of his car and sped off down the narrow road beside the high school.

Stiles sped down the side road behind the high school, a very relaxed Peter Hale in his passenger seat. "Don't feel bad. If she lives she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful." Stiles tensed but didn't look over. "Yeah, and once a month she'll go out of her freaking mind."

Peter looked over at him, amused. "Well, actually, considering she's a woman, twice a month." Stiles gaped over at him, his eyes narrowed.

Keeva jumped when she heard Chris Argent smash a vase against the fireplace. She was sitting at the kitchen counter with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, a cup of rapidly cooling hot chocolate in front of her. Victoria stood at the sink and Allison was up in her bedroom.

"How are you feeling, Keeva?" Keeva met Victoria Argent's stare. "What?" She smiled thinly. "The baby? How are you feeling?" Keeva nodded once and looked down at her half finished hot chocolate and shrugged. "Okay, I guess. We're trying to figure out what we're going to do, but it all depends."

"On what?" She looked up suddenly and drew her eyebrows together. Mrs. Argent was staring at her, her gaze intense and never wavering. Keeva wouldn't look away. "On what Stiles thinks, what his dad thinks. What we think we can handle." Victoria nodded and smiled lightly. "Well, at least you're thinking about all your options."

Keeva watched the older woman turn back to the sink. "I'm going to go speak to Allison. I think her aunt's going to take her somewhere safe." Keeva sat up straighter and slowly stood from her seat. "Are we going to talk about what happened tonight, Mrs. Argent?"

The statuesque woman froze and sharply turned to face Keeva. The teenager stood her ground and planted her heeled feet shoulder width apart, her arms crossed over her chest and her chin tilted. Her eyes were hard and blank, difficult to read.

Victoria walked towards the girl. "Frankly, I don't care what _you _saw tonight. I'm more concerned with what _Allison _saw tonight. You already knew what he was and I should kill you for that." If the older woman could hear Keeva's heart beat, she would smile wickedly at its pace. Luckily she couldn't.

Keeva hummed and narrowed her eyes. "Then I guess it's a shame your husband disagrees with you. Nous chassons ceux qui nouschassen. We hunt those who hunt us." She took a small step towards the woman so that they were virtually nose to nose. "And I'm not much of a hunter."

Victoria raised her chin and was tempted to smack the smirking girl but she took a step back and turned, leaving the house. The Argent matriarch took a deep breath through her nose before heading towards her daughter's room.

Keeva quickly made her way down towards her house. Luckily, Stiles only lived a few blocks away from the Argent's. She shucked her heels when she reached the front porch and proceeded to run the distance to the Stilinski home. She raced through the front door and bounded up the stairs.

She easily found her leather buckle boots and her faded black jeans. She threw on a black tank top and thin cotton jacket that let her breath. She stuffed her cell phone in her back pocket and easily found her long forgotten keys to her uncle's old black impala. She smirked and raced back the way she came.

Peter jerked Stiles from the driver's side of the car in the parking garage he had told him to park the jeep in. Stiles stumbled along behind the Alpha and jerked futilely against his unbreakable hold. Peter pulled a set of keys from his jacket pocket and stopped at the trunk of a random car. "Whose car is this?" Peter didn't look at him. "It belonged to my nurse."

"What happened to your…Oh, my God!" The lid of the trunk was lifted and Stiles was startled by the bruised and obviously dead body of the flame haired nurse from the hospital the other day. Peter thrust the laptop case, taken from her cold, dead arms, into Stiles' chest.

Peter looked from Stiles to the nurse and back at Stiles' stunned features. "I got better." Stiles gaped at him. Peter popped open the laptop and pressed the power button. It quickly booted to life and Stiles sighed. "Good luck getting a signal down here." Peter didn't bat an eye. He pulled out a WiFi box and Stiles hummed. "WiFi. And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves or is that just a personal preference?"

"Turn it on, get connected." Stiles shook his head. "You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique here." Stiles paused and licked his lips. "Look, you still need Scott's username and password and I don't know those." Peter shook his head. "You know both of them." Stiles shook his head. "No, I don't."

Peter narrowed his eyes and gave him and easy smiled. Stiles, personally, thought it just gave him a creepier vibe. "You know, even if I couldn't hear your heart beat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying." Stiles glared. "Dude, I swear to God…"

Peter slammed his head down onto the trunk of the car and smirked when the sound echoed throughout the parking garage. "I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me persuade you."

He easily released Stiles and the teen rubbed the back of his neck, easing away the ache. "What happens after you find Derek?" Peter huffed. "Don't think, Stiles. Type." Stiles shook his head and looked back at the computer screen. "You're going to kill people, aren't you?" Peter bit his bottom lip and mentally forced himself not to strangle the boy. "Only the responsible ones." Stiles took a deep breath. "Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it."

Peter took a deep breath, letting his chest puff out. "Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" Stiles rolled his eyes. "It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them." Stiles shook his head. "He's not going to help you." Peter arched an eyebrow. "Oh, he will because it'll save Allison and you will because it'll safe Scott."

Stiles shook his head and kept typing. "Your best friend, whom you know so well, you even have you username and password." Stiles typed in the answers and took a step back. Peter narrowed his eyes and his chin dropped open just a fraction of an inch. "His username is Allison?" His face fell just slightly and he turned to face Stiles, disbelieving. "His password is also Allison?" Stiles nodded minutely. "Still want him in your pack?" Peter turned away and huffed.

Stiles stared at the computer screen, confused. "That's where they're keeping him? His own house?" Realization dawned quickly on Peter's face. "Not at it. Under it." Stiles watched as Peter stuffed everything back in the bag. "I know exactly where that is." He suddenly looked to his left. "And I'm not the only one."

He rounded on Stiles. "Give me your keys." Stiles gaped at him. "Careful, she grinds in second." He dropped the keys into Peter's outstretched hand. Peter smiled at him and held up his closed fist. Stiles heard the twisting of metal and then Peter dropped the bent keys into his open palm. Stiles gaped at the twisted metal and watched as Peter began to climb into his dead nurse's car.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Peter cocked his head to the side and walked towards Stiles. "Oh, God." Peter narrowed his eyes. "Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here." Stiles licked his lips and nodded. "You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs and you're not the bad guy here?"

Peter contemplated Stiles' words and examined the boy up and down. "I like you, Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return." Stiles gaped at the Alpha. "Do you want the bite?" His face fell and snapped his eyes to Peter's. "What?" Peter repeated it as if he was speaking to a child. "Do. You. Want. The. Bite?" Stiles, for one of the first times in his life, was speechless. "If doesn't kill you, and it could, you'll become like us."

Stiles dropped his gaze. "Like you?" He spoke slowly. "Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could have easily been you." Stiles swallowed thickly. "You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side watching him become stronger, quicker, and more popular. Watching him get the girl. You'd be equals. Maybe more."

Peter slowly reached for Stiles' wrist and brought it very close to his mouth. Stiles watched him. "Yes or no?" Stiles was breathing heavily. Peter opened his mouth and Stiles saw his fangs. His mouth was so close to Stiles' wrist, he could feel his breath. Stiles quickly pulled away and Peter stood there, frozen.

"I don't want to be like you." Peter narrowed his eyes and leaned forward on the balls of his feet. "Do you know what I heard just now? You're heart beating slightly faster over the words I don't want. You may believe that you're telling me the truth but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Stiles."

Stiles watched, frozen, as Peter stepped into the car and quickly sped away.

Keeva walked quickly through the woods, searching for the hidden door that she knew was near Derek's house. She jumped when she ran into the back of a hard body. She stood in a crouched position with her fists held out in front of her. She sighed in relief when it was only Scott.

He stepped towards her. "What are you doing here?" She scoffed. "I'm looking for Derek. What are you doing here?" Scott raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Stupid question." He nodded in agreement.

Scott looked away from her and closed his eyes. He opened them when he caught Derek's scent. He nudged Keeva and together they crawled through the hidden door beside Derek's house.

Scott easily followed Derek's scent and the two carefully walked through the long forgotten halls of the hidden lair. Neither one of them spoke as they traveled the long halls. They quickly rounded the corner but Scott easily pressed Keeva against the wall. "What are you doing?"

Scott glanced over at her. "He's not alone in there." She drew her eyebrows together and shrugged Scott off. He licked his bottom lip and Keeva stood in the doorway. Derek spotted her but didn't react. Keeva cocked her head when she saw the massive man in the room with Derek. As he came around the table close to her, she leapt up and jumped on his back. She dug her nails into the skin of his forehead and drew blood.

Scott bolted into the room and quickly undid the manacles hanging Derek to the wall. Derek bounded towards his cousin and attacked the man she was attached to. The man was easily capacitated and Derek panted, looking from Scott to Keeva.

"Stiles, just go wait with your friends, okay?" Stiles huffed and walked with his dad down the hall. He had to run all the way to the hospital and then get his ass handed to him when his dad yelled at him in the middle of the hall. Not to mention, no one's seen Scott or Keeva since the dance. "Dad, just tell me. I know it has something to do with Derek."

"I thought you two said you barely knew him?" Stiles scrambled. "Alright, we might know him a little better than that. I mean, come on, I got his cousin pregnant." Stiles snapped his gaze up to his dad's when he caught his slip.

The sheriff stared wide eyed at his son. "Okay, we'll revisit that later." He roughly gripped the back of Stiles' neck. "You do realize that I'm elected to this job." Stiles nodded as best he could. "And if I help you figure this out, you'll be re-elected, am I right?" The sheriff narrowed his eyes and stopped walking, releasing Stiles. "That girl in there has nothing to do with a six year old arson case."

Stiles took a deep breath. "When did you decide it was definitely arson?" The sheriff shook his head and started walking. "When we got a key witness and no, I'm not telling you who it is. But yeah, we know it's arson and that it was probably organized by a young woman." Stiles shook his head. "What young woman?"

The sheriff glanced at Stiles. "If we knew that, she'd be in jail." Stiles was unsatisfied. "Was she young then or is she young now?" The sheriff shook his head. "She's probably in her late twenties." He looked down when his phone started ringing. "I have to grab this call."

Stiles huffed and slapped his dad's shoulder. "You don't know her name?" The sheriff sighed. "What is with the 20 questions? All we know is that she wore a very distinct, what is it, pendant." Stiles drew his brows together. "What the hell is pendant?" Stiles yelled.

The sheriff rounded, angrily on his son. "Stiles do you go to school? A pendant, a pendant, it's a necklace. Now can I answer the phone?" Stiles shrugged. "Yes." The sheriff nodded his thanks and quickly walked further down the hall. Stiles ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

He leaned back against the wall and rested his head back. He snapped it up when realization dawned. "Oh." He ran down the hall.

Jackson spotted Stiles leaving the hall at a run and trailed quickly after him. "Where are you going?" Stiles glanced at him. "To find Scott." Jackson scoffed. "You don't have a car."

"I'm aware of that. Thank you."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I'll drive." He gripped Stiles shoulder. The younger boy roughly pushed him away and glared at him. "Look, just because you feel guilty all of the sudden doesn't make it okay, alright? Half of this is still your fault." Jackson narrowed his eyes. "Look, I have a car and you don't." Stiles licked his lips. "Alright, did you bring the Porsche?" Jackson nodded. "Yeah." Stiles didn't look away from him when he snatched the keys from his outstretched hand. "Good. I'll drive."

He turned to the doors and stopped suddenly. Chris Argent smiled at them. "Boys, I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott McCall is." Stiles stuttered. "Scott McCall. Haven't seen him since the dance." Jackson looked over at him.

"Jackson you?" Jackson looked back towards the hunters. Chris Argent smiled blankly at the sweating boy. Jackson stuttered through odd sounds and Stiles sighed. "Oh, for the love of God." Chris Argent's smile widened marginally.

They were roughly shoved into an exam room. Chris locked the door. "Let's try this again. Where is Scott McCall?"

Neither boy spoke. The two goons Argent came in with roughly grabbed Jackson and pulled him away from Stiles. Chris grabbed Stiles and lifted him off the floor and slammed his back against the glass case leaning against the wall. "Let me ask you a question, Stiles! Have you ever seen a rabid dog?" Stiles shook his head.

"I could put it on my to-do list if you'll just let me go." Chris smiled humorlessly. "Well, I have. The only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on the full moon. Do you want to know what happened?" Stiles coolly stared at Chris. "Not really. No offense to your story telling skills."

Argent didn't miss a beat. "He tried to kill me. And I was forced to put a bullet," He smacked Stiles' forehead. "In his head. The whole while that he lay there dying," Argent straightened Stiles dress shirt. "He was still trying to claw his way towards me. Still trying to kill me. Like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"

Stiles took a deep breath. "No. And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more selective…" Argent slammed his palms against the wall on either side of Stiles' head. He flinched back. "Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon?" Stiles didn't answer. "Did you have to lock him up?" Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I lock him in the basement and burn the whole house down around him?"

Argent leaned back, confused. "I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that." Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it." Argent glanced at his help. "Never."

"What if someone does?" Argent looked back at Stiles. "Someone like who?" Stiles blinked. "Your sister."

Keeva and Scott were on either side of Derek as they limped up the hill towards the house. "Hold on." They stopped and Keeva turned to Derek. "Something doesn't feel right." Keeva narrowed her eyes. "Like what?"

Before he could respond, an arrow pierced his shoulder. Keeva fell, on instinct, to her stomach and covered her head with her hands. Scott stood and stared off to where they were coming from.

Another arrow pierced Derek's leg. Keeva scrambled on hands and knees to his side and pressed against the wound. Derek cried out. "Scott your eyes." Keeva ducked her head into Derek's chest and jumped when there was an explosion above her head.

She looked up and went quickly back to Derek's leg. She broke the end off and Derek pulled the one out of his shoulder. The scrambled up and Derek grabbed the back of Scott's jacket, dragging him further up the hill.

Derek stumbled. "Go!" Keeva grabbed Scott and rushed them closer to the house. She slipped on the wet ground. "Scott, come on." She whispered. Hot tears streamed down her face.

Scott rubbed at his eyes and looked at a blurry Allison. "Allison, I can explain." Keeva crab walked farther away from Scott and closer to Derek. "Stop lying." She snarled. "For once, stop lying." Scott scrambled back. "I was going to tell you at the formal. I was going to tell you everything."

Allison glanced over at her aunt. "Everything that I said, everything that I did…"

"Was to protect me." Allison nodded. "Yes." Tears appeared at the corners of her eyes. "I don't believe you." Keeva sighed and looked at Derek. "Thank God, now shoot him before I have to shoot myself."

Four sets of eyes turned towards Kate. "You said we were just going to catch them." Kate nodded. "We did that." She stopped beside Derek who was struggling to stand. "Now we're going to kill them."

She shot Derek in the chest. "See? Not that hard." Keeva gasped and cried out when Kate gripped a handful of her hair in her fist and dragged her along. She dug her nails in Kate's wrist and scuttled painfully on her knees behind her.

Allison gaped. "But she's not a werewolf." She protested. Kate bobbed her head from side to side. "She's halfsies. Like a blasian or a halfrican. She's only half a werewolf." Allison glanced down at Keeva.

"Oh, no. I know that look. That's the…" Kate glanced down at Scott. "You're going to have to do it yourself look." Kate looked up at Allison and tsked. "Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" She pushed Allison to the ground and smiled at Scott. "I love those brown eyes."

"Kate!" She turned at the sound of her name. Chris stopped in front of her and glanced first from Allison to Keeva and then to Scott before stopping on Kate. "I know what you did." Kate glanced at the Hale house and then back at her brother. "I did what I was told to do."

Chris shook his head sadly. "No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house. Ones that were human. Look what you're doing now? You're holding a gun at a 16 year-old boy. No proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code.'

Kate looked at Scott and pulled tighter on the trigger. Chris pointed his own gun at her. She turned stunned eyes to him. "Put the gun down." He shot off a round over her shoulder. She gaped at him. "Before I put you down."

She released Keeva's hair who quickly scrambled back to Derek and ran her hands over his body. Kate lowered her arm and Scott sighed in relief.

Keeva choked on sobs that racked her body. She pressed her palms to Derek's chest. She screeched when screeched when she heard gunfire and pressed her face to Derek's chest. She raised her head when she felt a firm hand touch the back of her neck. She gasped when Derek's bright blue eyes met hers.

He slowly sat up and made his way into the house. She looked over and scrambled to Allison's side when she came back out of the house. Her mind whirled when Jackson's Porsche rolled up and Stiles and Jackson got out.

"What the fuck?" She whispered more to herself than anyone. She jumped when the Alpha and Derek and Scott all burst from the house. Stiles tossed a glass beaker to the Alpha who expertly caught it. "Allison!" Scott screamed in his gravelly voice. He tossed her crossbow to her and she easily shot off a round at the Molotov cocktail. Keeva buried her face in her arms and held her breath.

Her ears rang and her heart pounded. She couldn't hear a thing.

Stiles stood by the car, dumbstruck. Derek stood over the dead Alpha, his eyes red and his claws bloody. Scott stared at Derek, horror struck and defeated. Jackson was gasping somewhere behind Stiles and Allison and her dad were still huddled together several feet away from Scott, her head buried beneath her dad's chin. Keeva still had her arms wrapped around her knees and face buried in them.

Stiles rushed to her quickly and ran his hand down her hair. "Keeva!" She looked up and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. Stiles took a deep breath, taking in her scent. He looked over his shoulder and easily carried her back to Jackson's car. "Drive." He called.

Jackson reached the Stilinski house in record time. Stiles got out of the car, Keeva still wrapped tightly around him. The sheriff wasn't home yet when they got there. He stumbled up the steps and pushed open his bedroom door with his foot. He made to lay her down on the bed. She moaned and nuzzled his neck.

"Stay." She was so quiet that he almost didn't hear her but he did. He looked down at her and searched her face. "Are you sure?" She nodded and pressed her lips gently against his.

That night, he made love to her. He was slow and tender and didn't speed up no matter how much she begged. They fell asleep on the mattress and didn't wake up when the sheriff trampled up the stairs. They didn't wake up when he peeked his head in the door and sighed at their position, her back pressed to his chest and their hands linked atop the sheet.

It was a quarter to ten in the morning when Stiles opened his eyes. He lifted his head and looked around the room, wondering what woke him. He sighed and looked down at his sleeping partner. He slowly untangled their limbs and pulled on a pair of black sweatpants.

Stiles made his way slowly down the stairs and froze when he rounded the corner to the kitchen. His dad was leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in his hand, staring hard at Stiles.

"Do you want to have that talk now? You know the one about Keeva being pregnant?"

Stiles stared at his feet and licked his lips, shame suddenly creeping up the back of his neck. "I'm sorry." The sheriff stared at his son and shook his head. "I know. Just… Could you explain to me your plan?" Stiles looked up and nodded. "Yeah…uh…I think we're going give it up for adoption."

The sheriff nodded. "Is that what you want?" Stiles met his gaze and slowly shook his head. "No and trust me, Keeva doesn't want it either but she made some valid points when she said we weren't ready."

The sheriff nodded. "I agree." He walked towards his son and clasped his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Stiles." Stiles turned watery eyes to his dad and gave him a shaky smile. "Yeah?" The sheriff nodded. "Yeah."

**I know you guys don't really wand Keeva and Stiles to give their baby up for adoption but I just think, with their characters and the way their lives our, it'll just be easier for them to give the baby up for adoption. They will have an open adoption and I'm kind of excited to write a second story on how they deal with the process of adoption and picking the parents. So… bear with me. **


	13. EpilogueLyrics

Safe & Sound

I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go." When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone." But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.

Just close your eyes. The sun is going down, you'll be alright.No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby even when the music's gone. Gone.

Just close your eyes. The sun is going down, you'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Chapter 1

Glad You Came

The sun goes down. The stars come out and all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me And I decided you look well on me, well on me so let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now now I'll take you by the hand. Hand you another drink. Drink it if you can. Can you spend a little time, time is slipping away, away from us so stay, stay with me I can make, make you glad you came

The sun goes down The stars come out And all that counts Is here and now My universe will never be the same I'm glad you came I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me And I decided you look well on me, well on me So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now Now I'll take you by the hand Hand you another drink Drink it if you can Can you spend a little time, Time is slipping away, Away from us so stay, Stay with me I can make, Make you glad you came

The sun goes down The stars come out And all that counts Is here and now My universe will never be the same I'm glad you came I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came So glad you came I'm glad you came I'm glad you came

The sun goes down The stars come out And all that counts Is here and now My universe will never be the same I'm glad you came I'm glad you came

Chapter 2

All To Myself

Don't patronize I realize I'm losing and this is my real life I'm half asleep And I am wide awake This habit is always so hard to break I don't want to be the bad guy I've been blaming myself and I think you know why I'm killing time (I'm killing time), And time's killing you every way that I do  
>[ Lyrics from: . ]<br>Did you say Please just follow me I thought you wanted me Cause I want you all to myself I can try and suck it up I just can't suck it up Make me feel like someone else Please just follow me I thought you wanted me Cause I want you all to myself I can try and suck it up I just can't suck it up Make me feel like someone else

I'm under the gun Feel like the only one I just can't decide what I'm running from This isn't what I wanted but I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut It's not enough (It's not enough) it's never enough And I wish I could breath without getting it stuck Can't focus it (Can't focus it) but I try it over and over again

Did you say Please just follow me I thought you wanted me Cause I want you all to myself I can try and suck it up I just can't suck it up Make me feel like someone else Please just follow me I thought you wanted me Cause I want you all to myself I can try and suck it up I just can't suck it up Make me feel like someone else

Na-na na-na na Na-na na-na na-na Na-na na-na na Na-na na-na na-na

(Please just follow me I thought you wanted me Cause I want you all to myself I can try and suck it up I just can't suck it up Make me feel like...)

Did you say Please just follow me I thought you wanted me Cause I can't stay with someone else I'll try and suck it up I just can't fuck it up I want you all to myself

Did you say Please just follow me I thought you wanted me Cause I want you all to myself I can try and suck it up I just can't suck it up Make me feel like someone else

Na-na na-na na!

Chapter 3

We Are Young

Give me a second I I need to get my story straight My friends are in the bathroom Getting higher than the Empire State My lover she's waiting for me Just across the bar My seats been taken by some sunglasses Asking 'bout a scar And I know I gave it to you months ago I know you're trying to forget But between the drinks and subtle things The holes in my apologies You know I'm trying hard to take it back So if by the time the bar closes And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home

Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun

Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun Now I know that I'm not All that you got I guess that I I just thought maybe we couldfind new ways to fall apart But our friends are back So let's raise a cup Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight We are young So let's the set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun

Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun

Carry me home tonight Just carry me home tonight Carry me home tonight Just carry me home tonight

The world is on my side I have no reason to run So will someone come and carry me home tonight The angels never arrived But I can hear the choir So will someone come and carry me home

Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun

Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home tonight

Chapter 4

Holding Out For A Hero

Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need

I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong He's gotta be fast And he's gotta be larger than life Larger than life

Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasies Somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet 

I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong He's gotta be fast And he's gotta be larger than life

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear that there's someone somewhere Watching me Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the raging flood Oh his approach is Like a fire in my blood

I'll need a hero And then we'll dance 'til the morning light Dreaming, he will lead me Held tight, tonight's the night

I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong And he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure He's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life Larger than life

(dada dada dada dada da) Ooh Larger than life Larger than life (dada dada dada dada da) Oh baby, baby Baby you knowOoh, oh

Chapter 5

Stay (I Missed You)

You say I only hear what I want to You say I talk so all the time so.

And I thought what I felt was simple, And I thought that I don't belong, And now that I am leaving, Now I know that I did something wrong 'cause I missed you. Yeah, I missed you.

And you say I only hear what I want to: I don't listen hard, I don't pay attention to the distance that you're running Or to anyone, anywhere, I don't understand if you really care, I'm only hearing negative: no, no, no (bad)

And so I, I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up And this woman was singin' my song: The lover's in love and the other's run away, The lover is cryin' 'cause the other won't stay.

Some of us hover when we weep for the other who was Dying since the day they were born. Well, this is not that: I think that I'm throwing, but I'm thrown.

And I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure. You try to tell me that I'm clever, But that won't take my anyhow, or anywhere with you.

You said that I was naive, And I thought that I was strong. I thought, "hey, I can leave, I can leave." Oh but now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you.

You said, "I caught you 'cause I want you and one day I'll let you go." You try to give away a keeper, or keep me 'cause you know you're just so scared to lose. And you say, "Stay."

You say I only hear what I want to

Chapter 6

Poison and Wine

You only know what I want you to I know everything you don't want me to Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine Oh you think your dreams are the same as mine Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will I always will

I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back The less I give the more I get back Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise I don't have a choice but I still choose you Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will I always will I always will I always will I always will I always will

Chapter 7

Beside You

When your tears are spent on your last pretense And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense. When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while

Oh waaii oh waaii oh oooo Oh waaii oh waaii oh oooo

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up And I will hide you when it gets too much I'll be right beside you I am right be right beside you

When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless. When you try to speak but you make no sound And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud If your heart wears thin I will hold you up And I will hide you when it gets too much I'll be right beside you I am right be right beside you

I will stay. Nobody will break you, Yeah.

Trust in me, trust in me. Don't pull away Trust in me, trust in me. I'm just trying to keep this together, because I could do worse and you could do better 

Tears are spent on your last pretense And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up And I will hide you when it gets too much I'll be right beside you Nobody will break you

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up And I will hide you when it gets too much I'll be right beside you Nobody will break you.

Chapter 8

Never Gonna Leave This Bed

You push me I don't have the strength to Resist or control you Take me down, take me down

You hurt me But do I deserve this? You make me so nervous Calm me down, calm me down

Wake you up In the middle of the night to say I will never walk away again I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh

So come here And never leave this place Perfection of your face Slows me down, slows me down

So fall down I need you to trust me Go easy, don't rush me Help me out, why don't you help me out?

Wake you up In the middle of the night to say I will never walk away again I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh

So you say "Go, it isn't working" And I say "No, it isn't perfect" So I stay instead I'm never gonna leave this bed

Take it, take it all Take all that I have I'd give it all away just to get you back

And fake it, fake it all Take what I can get

Knockin' so loud Can you hear me yet Try to stay awake but you can't forget

Wake you up In the middle of the night to say I will never walk away again I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh

You say "Go, it isn't working" And I say "No, it isn't perfect"  
>So I stay instead I'm never gonna leave this bed, ooh<p>

Take it, take it all Take all that I have Take it, take it all Take all that I have Take it, take it all Take all that I have Take it, take it all Take all that I have

Take it, take it all Take all that I have Take it, take it all Take all that I have Take it, take it all Take all that I have

Chapter 9

Crave You

Why can't you want me like the other boys do? They stare at me while I stare at you Why can't I keep you safe as my own? One moment I have you the next you are gone Rehearsed steps on an empty stage That boy's got my heart in a silver cage Why can't you want me like the other boys do? They stare at me while I crave you

I walked into the room dripping in gold Yeah dripping in gold I walked into the room dripping in gold Dripping in goldA wave of heads did turn, or so I've been told Or so I've been told My heart broke when I saw you kept your gaze controlled Oh I cannot solve

Why can't you want me like the other boys do? They stare at me while I stare at you Why can't I keep you safe as my own? One moment I have you the next you are gone Rehearsed steps on an empty stage That boy's got my heart in a silver cage Why can't you want me like the other boys do? They stare at me while I crave you

It's true I crave you Crave You It's true I crave you

Let's just stop and think, before I lose face Surely I can't fall, into a game of chase Around his little finger, that boy has got me curled I try to reach out, but he's in his own world This boy's got my head tied in knots with all his games I simply want him more because he looks the other way

Why can't you want me like the other boys do? They stare at me while I stare at you Why can't I keep you safe as my own? One moment I have you the next you are gone Rehearsed steps on an empty stage That boy's got my heart in a silver cage Why can't you want me like the other boys do? They stare at me while I crave you

Chapter 10

Everybody Talks

Hey baby won't you look my way I can be your new addiction Hey baby what you gotta say? All you're giving me is fiction I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time I found out that everybody talks Everybody talks, everybody talks

It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her And then she made my lips hurt I could hear the chit chat Take me to your love shack Mamas always gotta back track When everybody talks back

Hey honey you could be my drug You could be my new prescription Too much could be an overdose All this trash talk make me itchin Oh my my sugar Everybody talks, everybody talks Everybody talks, too much

It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her And then she made my lips hurt I could hear the chit chat Take me to your love shack Mamas always gotta back track When everybody talks back

Never thought I'd live To see the day When everybody's words got in the way

Hey sugar show me all your love All you're giving me is friction Hey sugar what you gotta say?

It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her And then she made my lips hurt I could hear the chit chat Take me to your love shack Mamas always gotta back track When everybody talks back

Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks...back

It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her

Everybody talks Everybody talks...back

Chapter 11

My Invitation

You are what they call the human season You are all the alphabet in one You are every colour of confusion You are all the silence I've become

Love me for Stupid reasons I like those most

Wide-eyed but Worth believing God knows

Damn the angry voice that keeps us quiet The editor whose work is never done Keeping pretty words between my teeth and Sweet confessions underneath my tongue

Drowsy contemplation Do I let you in This is my invitation But how do I begin?

She has such an awful lot of soldiers Quite a lovely army all her own Night and day they stand before the fortress Very safe but very all alone

Chapter 12

Wanted

You know I'd fall apart without you I don't know how you do what you do 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me Makes sense when I'm with you Like everything that's green, girl I need you But it's more than one and one makes two Put aside the math and the logic of it You gotta know you're wanted too

'Cause I wanna wrap you up Wanna kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted And I wanna call you mine Wanna hold your hand forever Never let you forget it Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty (Yeah) You get that all the time, I know you do But your beauty's deeper than the makeup And I wanna show you what I see tonight

When I wrap you up When I kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted And I wanna call you mine Wanna hold your hand forever Never let you forget it 'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel I wanna make you feel better Better than your fairy tales Better than your best dreams You're more than everything I need You're all I ever wanted All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up Wanna kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted And I wanna call you mine Wanna hold your hand forever Never let you forget it Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel –Wanted 'Cause you'll always be wanted


	14. Preview to Sequel Little Wonders

Keeva sat in the park across from the ice cream parlor. She was watching all the little children play. She stuck her left thumb nail between her teeth and bit down on the hard surface. Her knee bounced in a rhythm only she could hear.

She sighed and shook her head, looking down at her hands. She looked up when she felt a body sit beside her on the bench. It was a young woman. She was in her late twenties possibly early thirties. She had shoulder width blonde hair and light green eyes.

"I couldn't help but notice that you kept staring at my son." Keeva looked over to where the blonde woman's gaze led. It was the little boy that Keeva's gaze kept landing on. He had his dark hair in a buzz cut, much like the way Stiles did his. He had brown eyes just a few shades darker than Stiles and he wouldn't stop running around like he was on a sugar rush.

Keeva laughed nervously and looked away. "What I couldn't help but wonder, was why?" The blonde woman looked kindly over at Keeva. Keeva swallowed thickly and rolled her tongue across her bottom lip, drawing a blank on what to say. "I, ah, recently became of the fact that I'm expecting."

She peeked through her curtain of hair at the woman but she wasn't looking at Keeva. She was wearing a small smile and nodding slightly, her eyes still trained on her son. "Your little boy just looked so much like my boyfriend that I couldn't help but wonder what our baby would look like."

The woman was silent for several moments. The wind blew both women's hair across their faces. Keeva swept a lock that had gotten stuck to lips behind her ear. "Do you want to keep him?" Keeva looked up at the woman. "Of course I want to keep him. He's my baby. Mine and Stiles'. I don't want to give him."

The woman turned smiled eyes to Keeva. "They why are you?" Keeva drew her brows together. "I never told…" The woman shook her head. "You just told me you didn't want to give him. Then don't. The best thing for your son is if he's with people who love him. The only people, who can love him the way he needs to be loved, are his parents. His _real _parents."

She leaned closer to Keeva and rested a hand on her knee. Keeva glanced down at her hand and back up at the woman's warm green eyes. "You may think that giving him up is the best thing for him and for some people it is, but if you have a support system and people who can help you, I don't see why you can't keep him."

The woman rubbed Keeva's knee before standing and calling out to her son. Keeva watched them leave the park, hand in hand, and she pressed her hands to her belly. A small bump was forming. Barely visible but definitely touchable. She looked down at her belly and smiled. "You're not going anywhere, baby boy."

**Hopefully that satisfies some of you. I've gathered from some reviews that if wouldn't be appreciated if Keeva and Stiles gave their baby up for adoption but the sequel is definitely going to be more about their struggle with the baby. I mean there will still be scenes from season two and interactions but it'll mostly be about how the two of them come to their final decision and the process of having the baby. I hope the preview's good. **


	15. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys, I've just started writing "Little Wonders" and the first chapter is up if anyone wants to read it. I'm in the process of writing the second chapter so I am working on it. I was advised to post in "Safe & Sound" that "Little Wonders" was up so that people would know that I started posting. Hope you like it.**

**Nicki **


End file.
